Joyeuses Pâques, Professeur !
by Crapounette
Summary: Dernière partie de la Trilogie des Fêtes. Dumbledore apprend à Severus et Harry qu'Harry doit aller chez les Dursley pour 15 jours, mais il sera accompagné par Severus déguisé en Tenebrus le corbeau. Les Dursley vont souffrir... SNARRY.
1. Prologue ou les vacances gâchées

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'hab', rien n'est à moi sauf les idées tordues.

**Bêta :** Mokonalex

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est la dernière partie de la Trilogie des Fêtes, si vous voulez comprendre ce qui se passe, je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire les deux premières parties : Joyeux Noël Professeur ! et Bonne Année, Professeur !

Le premier chapitre est en fait un prologue qui résume les deux premières parties et vous révèlera un peu ce qui s'est passé depuis les premiers jours de l'année.

La fic est en cours d'écriture donc il faudra attendre un peu pour les chapitres suivants. Le 2 est fini mais pas bêta lecturé à cause des vacances : les bêtas ça va de temps en temps en vacances, vous savez... LOL !

Dès qu'il sera prêt, il sera publié.

Les chapitres ne sont pas très longs par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude pour mes fics, mais au minimum 3500 mots, je ne publie jamais rien en dessous de cette taille ridiculement petite. Donc moins d'attente pour vous.

**Remerciements :** A ma bêta, aux membres du Club des Tarés et ses Pompoms Girls qui m'assistent pour le latin, pour les coups tordus et autres plans délirants. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs sans problème nous rejoindre sur Facebook sur ma page Crapounette Fanfics. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

Ah oui, j'oubliais... Je suis en plein déménagement pour la fin du mois, donc je vais faire au mieux pour finir la fic avant, mais au cas où je ne pourrais pas publier à cause du transfert de ligne téléphone/internet qui prend du temps, ne paniquez pas il suffira d'attendre que je récupère la connexion. Paraît que ça prend parfois 15 jours avec Orange/France Télécom.

Bonnes lectures à tous

* * *

><p>Allongé sur le dos dans le noir, Harry songeait aux évènements qui avaient émaillés sa vie depuis les fêtes de Noël. S'il n'avait pas surpris une conversation entre quatre professeures qu'il appelait « les chipies » pendant une de ses promenades nocturnes dans le château, quelques mois auparavant, il ne serait pas aujourd'hui en couple officieux avec la Terreur des cachots, l'abominable Severus Rogue, (dixit les Gryffondors).<p>

Harry avait accidentellement appris que le Maître des Potions était toujours vierge et s'était résolu à le kidnapper avec l'aide involontaire de Dobby, afin de remédier à cet état de chose. Tout s'était passé pour le mieux, jusqu'au moment où Harry avait été découvert par Severus, à cause d'une conversation de cheminette et d'un malencontreux suçon, traîtreusement laissé dans son cou à cet usage. Les deux hommes avaient décidé de poursuivre leur relation en toute discrétion, mais n'avaient pas compté avec Minerva McGonagall et son âme damnée l'incompétent Angus McCrory, aujourd'hui ex professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Poussé par Minerva, Angus avait provoqué Harry en duel à mort pendant le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, le jour de la reprise des cours après le nouvel an. Harry s'était débarrassé du poussin à baguette avec un _Sectumsempra_ et Poppy et Albus avaient découvert que Minerva était depuis l'été précédent, sous l'influence d'une Potion de Suggestion que lui faisait régulièrement avaler Druella McCrory. La sorcière, ancienne condisciple de Minerva, voulait que son fils unique soit professeur à Poudlard d'abord, et ensuite qu'il sorte avec un sorcier célèbre, titulaire d'un Ordre de Merlin ou autre distinction renommée.

Minerva avait alors fait engager Angus comme professeur, influencée par la potion. Ensuite le flamboyant et très gay nouvellement nommé professeur, avait jeté son dévolu sur le ténébreux Maître des Cachots, misogyne convaincu et ancien espion de l'Ordre du Phénix chez les Mangemorts. Attiré par le côté mauvais garçon de son collègue, Angus McCrory avait tenté de le séduire, en pure perte. Il s'était rapidement heurté à Harry Potter qui visiblement entretenait une singulière relation avec son professeur de potions. Poussé par Minerva et Madame McCrory mère, Angus avait couru tout droit à sa perte.

Et aujourd'hui, trois semaines avant les vacances de Pâques, McCrory déprimait tout seul chez lui, sa mère ayant écopé de six mois à Azkaban pour son forfait.

Le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait rendu visite lorsqu'il était à Sainte-Mangouste, déjà pour lui signifier son renvoi, ensuite lui apprendre que sa mère avait tout magouillé en droguant Minerva, et pour terminer en beauté lui confirmer que Severus était déjà en couple et qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune chance. Albus n'avait pas voulu nommer le petit-ami de Severus, lorsque McCrory lui avait demandé son identité et si c'était Potter.

- Comment espériez-vous vaincre Harry Potter en duel, Angus ? avait demandé Dumbledore au patient qui gisait dans un des lits de fer du Service de Pathologie des Sortilèges. Par Merlin, ce garçon a vaincu Lord Voldemort avec un simple _Expelliarmus_ si puissant qu'il a retourné à l'envoyeur l'_Avada Kedavra _que celui-ci lui destinait !

McCrory avait alors compris son erreur. Il n'était qu'un sorcier moyen, et Potter bien trop puissant pour ne pas être un dangereux adversaire. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment su comment le jeune Gryffondor avait fait pour vaincre le Mage noir, et l'apprendre de la bouche d'Albus Dumbledore l'avait fait frissonner d'effroi. Il l'avait échappé belle !

Kingsley Shacklebolt avait pris la suite comme enseignant à la DCFM. Cornélius Fudge s'était fait prier et avait râlé que si Potter continuait d'abimer ainsi les profs de DCFM, il devrait enseigner cette matière lui-même pour le reste de l'année. Harry avait assuré à Dumbledore qu'il ne ferait rien à Kingsley si celui-ci ne se mettait pas à convoiter Severus. King étant un pur hétéro et un coureur de jupons, Poudlard pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Ronald Weasley, lui, avait donc découvert pendant les fêtes de fin d'année que son meilleur ami était gay. Le Survivant était rapidement passé au statut d'ancien meilleur ami, aux yeux du rouquin. Depuis le début de l'année, toute la Maison de Godric Gryffondor avait appris l'homophobie de Ron, ainsi que sa jalousie, sa haine et sa méchanceté. Non seulement, le dernier fils Weasley haïssait les gays, mais il était envieux de l'argent de certaines familles, jaloux des vêtements neufs portés par ses camarades, de leur or de poche lors des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard, de leurs livres neufs, etc. Sa sœur Ginny lui donnant raison, les deux Weasley avaient été mis à l'écart en quelques semaines par leurs condisciples lassés de leur attitude. Personne n'avait oublié les insultes que Ron avait balancées à Dennis Crivey lorsque celui-ci était revenu à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël, avec un baladeur à cassettes très moldu que les Professeurs Dumbledore et Flitwick intrigués, avaient examiné dans tous les sens afin de trouver un sortilège permettant à l'innocent jouet moldu de fonctionner à Poudlard.

Ron avait arraché l'objet à Dennis et tenté de le briser en le jetant sur le sol violemment. Hermione avait lancé un sortilège de coussinage sur les dalles de la Grande Salle et le baladeur n'avait pas même été rayé. Minerva McGonagall avait été furieuse et Ron avait écopé d'une nouvelle retenue qui s'était rajoutée aux nombreuses qu'il possédait déjà. Hermione avait ensuite jeté un sort de protection sur le baladeur de Dennis afin de le rendre incassable.

Depuis lors, Harry partageait son temps entre Hermione et Neville d'un côté et Severus Rogue de l'autre. Seuls ses deux amis étaient au courant de sa liaison avec le Serpentard, Ron et Ginny ayant été muselés d'un petit sort de discrétion par le Directeur. Le jeune Élu du Monde Magique avait jeté tous les vieux vêtements qu'il avait hérités de Dudley et avait assisté avec Hermione au feu de joie qu'en fit Dobby, persuadé qu'il ne retournerait plus jamais chez les Dursley.

Hélas, trois fois hélas, cet espoir avait été de courte durée. Alors qu'Harry faisait des projets avec Severus pour les prochaines vacances de Pâques, Albus Dumbledore avait réduit leurs rêves à néant en quelques minutes, la veille au soir.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'Harry, perturbé, ne dormait pas malgré l'heure tardive.

Les yeux du garçon papillotèrent dans la pénombre et son cœur se serra. Ah non ! Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer à presque dix-huit ans, parce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire qu'il allait devoir retourner chez les Dursley pour les vacances de Pâques.

Cornélius Fudge avait révélé que certains Mangemorts avaient réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban, on ne savait comment, mais certainement grâce à des complicités internes au Ministère et au sein de la prison. D'après ce que l'on savait, les évadés, menés par le terrible Rabastan Lestrange, voulaient se venger et s'attaquer à Harry Potter, responsable de tous leurs maux et de la mort de leur bien-aimé maître ainsi qu'à Severus, l'abominable traître !

Tout le monde savait que Severus et Harry se trouvaient à Poudlard, le premier comme Maître des Potions, le second comme élève de dernière année. Albus Dumbledore avait donc décidé que puisque Poudlard allait être la cible privilégiée des Mangemorts pendant les vacances, Harry et Severus allaient devoir se cacher ailleurs, là où personne ne pourrait leur mettre la main dessus, à cause de la protection du sang.

Protection du sang ! Balivernes que tout cela ! Cette soi-disant protection était valable contre les Mangemorts et feu Voldychou mais pas contre les menaces sur pattes qu'étaient les Dursley. Qu'est-ce qui allait le protéger contre eux, hein ? Bien sûr, Harry était majeur et pouvait se servir de sa baguette en cas d'urgence, mais Cornélius avait été très clair : Pas de vagues ! Il n'avait pas envie de devoir faire intervenir les Oubliators à tout propos, rien que parce que Môssieur Potter avait ses humeurs et ne pouvait pas accepter l'autorité familiale de ses Moldus ! Il avait bien d'autres fléreurs à fouetter avec cette évasion de Mangemorts !

Severus Rogue avait été présent dans le bureau directorial lorsque Cornélius Fudge avait fait cette déclaration à Dumbledore. Le Directeur avait soupiré, se sentant impuissant sur ce coup-là et alors que Fudge, la main posée sur son chapeau melon vert, disparaissait dans un nuage de poudre de cheminette et de flammes vertes, Albus s'était tourné vers son professeur favori.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'obéir au Ministère, Severus. Mais il n'est pas question qu'Harry y retourne sans protection. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux qu'Hedwige reste ici à la volière et que Tenebrus quitte Poudlard avec Harry… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Albus ? Vous voulez que… moi… hein ? Chez les Moldus ? En animagus ? Mais…

- Mon cher enfant, je sais très bien que vous n'aimez pas les Moldus parce que vous n'avez pas de très bons souvenirs de votre enfance moldue. Je crains d'ailleurs que Pétunia n'ait pas changé et ne se soit guère améliorée depuis toutes ces années. Quant à son époux c'est un être frustre, violent et borné, comme vous le savez. Leur fils est le digne mélange des deux… un petit voyou limité intellectuellement en plus.

- Je sais, Albus… Harry m'a raconté. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y retourne ! JAMAIS ! J'avais promis, Albus ! Par Merlin, je lui avais promis que nous irions passer les vacances tous les deux à la mer, du côté du Pays de Galles ! Il n'a jamais vu la mer, Albus ! Exactement comme moi quand j'étais gosse ! Si les Evans ne m'avaient pas emmené avec eux pour leur sortie dominicale à la mer, une année, j'aurai dû attendre l'âge adulte pour découvrir ça aussi, comme Harry !

- Je suis navré mon petit, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Dès que Rabastan et ses petits copains seront de nouveau sous les verrous, tout reviendra à la normale, et nous pourrons retourner à nos vies tranquilles et nos projets. Vous pourrez passer tout l'été à la mer avec Harry, Severus. En attendant, je suis obligé de compter sur la protection du sang de Pétunia.

- Je vous le dis tout de suite, les Dursley ne vont pas être ravis, Albus…

- Oh… ça, je m'en doute, avait soupiré le vieil homme en jouant avec une plume cassée.

- Harry a fait un feu de joie des vêtements moldus, enfin je veux dire des chiffons moldus, que les Dursley lui avaient fournis comme vêtements. Une idée de ce stupide Elfe idolâtre, entérinée par Miss Granger et Monsieur Londubat. Je crains que Pétunia et son gros lard n'apprécient pas les robes de sorciers de chez Tissard et Brodette.

- Vous pensez qu'ils aimeraient mieux celles de GaiChiffon ou de Madame Guipure ? s'était amusé Dumbledore, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Très drôle, Albus ! avait pesté Severus, agacé. Maintenant, vous allez vous débrouiller avec Harry. Vous allez lui dire qu'il doit faire une croix sur ses projets de vacances à la mer ! Vous allez lui dire qu'il doit retourner chez les Dursley au lieu d'au pire rester ici à Poudlard. Et je vous souhaite bien du plaisir. Dois-je appeler Minerva pour lever le sort, s'il vous transforme en crapaud ou en véracrasse ?

- Allons, allons… tout ira bien, Severus. Mais restez donc par là, au cas où Harry s'énerverait.

Albus Dumbledore avait donc envoyé Minerva McGonagall chercher Harry Potter à la Tour des Rouge et Or, dès la fin de ses cours. Le jeune sorcier éberlué, avait ainsi découvert que ses projets de vacances étaient tombés à l'eau, qu'il ne pouvait même pas rester à Poudlard et que pour couronner le tout, il allait devoir passer quinze jours à Privet Drive, en compagnie des odieux Dursley qui seraient tout sauf ravis !

La colère qu'avait piquée Harry, avait été mémorable et fait fuir Fumseck qui avait flashé à l'extérieur de la tour dès les premiers hurlements. Minerva avait tenté de le faire se calmer en brandissant le spectre du retrait de points, mais le jeune Sauveur l'avait toisée l'œil glacé en lui disant qu'elle pouvait se mettre son sablier où il pensait. Outrée, la professeure de métamorphose lui avait lancé un maléfice cuisant sur les fesses avant de sortir, drapée dans ce qui lui restait de dignité. Severus qui avait assisté à la scène, depuis le recoin où se trouvait le télescope d'Albus, s'était enfin montré et avait pris Harry dans ses bras, afin de le calmer. La terreur des cachots avait promis de ne pas le quitter d'une semelle, puisque venant avec lui sous sa forme de corbeau, l'avait assuré qu'il ne laisserait pas les Moldus le toucher ou le menacer, et pour finir, avait promis qu'ils passeraient tout l'été ensemble à la mer, loin de tous ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond.

Harry s'était calmé. Il avait accepté une dose de Drogue de la Paix, une tasse de thé, un bonbon au citron et les excuses d'Albus pour ces congés contrariés. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il était ensuite retourné à la Tour de Gryffondor pour aller gémir sur l'épaule d'Hermione que le monde était cruel et que Fudge lui en voulait.

Et à présent, il se trouvait en pleine nuit, en proie au supplice de l'insomnie, malgré la présence réconfortante à ses côtés d'un Severus endormi.

Harry fourragea des deux mains sa tignasse emmêlée et soupira nerveusement. Il plia les genoux et songea à changer de position quand la main chaude qui reposait contre ses abdominaux bougea légèrement et qu'un murmure rauque s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit.

- Essaie de dormir, Harry.

- Sev' ! soupira le Gryffondor. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. J'arrête pas d'y penser, ça m'empêche de dormir.

Harry se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à son compagnon de lit qui n'avait pas bougé. Severus dormait habituellement sur le côté, un bras glissé sous son oreiller et l'autre autour du corps de son jeune amant.

- Essaie de voir le bon côté des choses.

- Ah. Parce que selon toi, il y a un bon côté à cette ignominie ?

- Tu es majeur, et tu as une baguette. Tes Moldus ignorent que cet idiot de Fudge t'a recommandé d'éviter de t'en servir contre eux. Pétunia sait parfaitement que tu n'as plus la Trace. Je lui avais mis ma baguette sous le nez l'été de mes 17 ans, lorsqu'elle s'était moquée de moi parce que Lily ne me parlait plus et sortait avec Pot... euh, James. Je lui avais alors expliqué que je pouvais lui jeter des sorts en toute impunité, tout comme Lily le pouvait, si elle l'embêtait ou l'insultait encore. Je lui avais expliqué la Trace, et fait la peur de sa vie. A mon avis, elle n'a pas oublié.

Le gloussement que fit Severus apprit à Harry que le souvenir était assez délectable et que le Maître des cachots ne serait pas contre un petit remake. Il esquissa un petit sourire qu'il dissimula en se glissant dans les bras du Serpentard.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as envie d'aller là-bas, rien que pour lancer des sorts à Tante Pétunia, comme au bon vieux temps ?

- Pas spécialement, mais puisque nous sommes obligés d'y aller, je pensais joindre l'utile à l'agréable, surtout que Fudge ne sait pas que je viens avec toi, et que donc, il ne surveillera pas ma signature magique comme il surveillera la tienne.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, murmura Harry le nez contre les pectoraux du Serpentard, moi je ne peux pas lancer de sorts ou de maléfices en toute impunité, à part je présume un simple _Lumos_ ou un _Alohomora_ banal, mais toi… tu peux… et tu ne vas pas t'en priver. C'est ça ?

- Tout à fait ! Hedwige va rester ici à Poudlard, j'arriverai bien sagement dans une cage que j'aurai moi-même conjurée et dont je pourrai sortir à volonté même sous ma forme de corbeau. La prison très peu pour moi, merci bien. En tant que corbeau, personne ne se méfiera de moi, je pourrai tout voir et tout entendre. Et agir ensuite en tant qu'humain sans qu'ils ne fassent la relation. Je ne pense pas que Lily ait jamais raconté à Pétunia que ton père était un animagus, puisqu'il n'était pas déclaré. Donc, à mon avis, elle ignore tout de ceci. J'avoue que me venger de toutes les crasses que cette vipère a pu me faire pendant des années, ça me ferait bien plaisir !

- Et moi donc, pouffa Harry, imaginant tenir un Dudley tremblant au bout de sa baguette et un Oncle Vernon suppliant à genoux pour une raison quelconque.

Harry resserra sa prise sur le corps nu qui était collé contre lui. Il leva son visage, déposa un baiser sur le menton piquant de barbe presque matinale et ferma les yeux.

Encore trois semaines de paix, enfin, de presque paix, à cause de la présence hostile de Ron qui passait son temps à le toiser méchamment, malgré les efforts d'Hermione de Ginny et ses airs méprisants, furieuse que ses projets de conquête et de mariage élaborés depuis des années, soient ainsi tombés à l'eau à cause de ce petit morveux qui avait décidé brutalement qu'il préférait les hommes et surtout le pire de tous : Severus Rogue, le bâtard graisseux de Poudlard.

Hermione avait expliqué à Harry ce qu'elle savait des projets de Ginny à son endroit. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que depuis qu'elle avait dix ans, avant même de l'avoir une seule fois rencontré, Ginny avait décidé qu'elle épouserait Harry Potter quoi qu'il arrive et pour cela avait embobiné son frère Ron afin qu'il l'aide en devenant son meilleur ami. C'était pour ça que Ron s'était précipité dans le compartiment vide d'Harry, lors de leur premier voyage en Poudlard Express, faisant connaissance avec le jeune sorcier dépaysé et déjà l'influençant comme Hagrid en lui disant que tous les Serpentards étaient des idiots et des Mages noirs.

Le jeune Gryffondor en avait été très blessé et s'était même vexé d'avoir été si naïf. Mais qu'aurait-il pu savoir, lui, qu'on avait tenu à l'écart du Monde Magique toute sa vie ?

Ron et Ginny avaient joué et perdu. C'était pour lui une affaire classée. Fred et George étaient toujours ses amis et Ron n'arriverait pas à changer ça, bien qu'il eût essayé plusieurs fois.

Harry ferma les yeux après avoir resserré encore une fois son bras autour de la taille fine de Severus. Il sentit vaguement qu'on lui embrassait les cheveux et puis il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait la nuit dans les cachots.


	2. Veille de départ

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici la suite, pour le chapitre 3 faudra attendre, il est en cours d'écriture et je suis overbookée avec mes fichus cartons de déménagement, sans compter ma santé .

Je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews, le lien donné dans les courriers est invalide à chaque fois : je tombe sur une page "oups" systématiquement. Donc je remercie tout le monde en espérant que cette fonction soit réparée bientôt, parce que passer par les MP c'est pénible, surtout que tout le monde n'a pas activé cette fonction.

**Bêta :** Mokonalex

* * *

><p>Neville Londubat leva le nez de son livre lorsque les rideaux d'un des lits voisins s'entrouvrirent.<p>

- T'es encore là, Harry ? fit le garçon négligemment en se replongeant dans son grimoire.

- Ouais… j'attendais que tout le monde dorme, et comme tu ne faisais pas de bruit, je croyais que tu pionçais, répondit tranquillement Harry Potter en s'asseyant au bord de son lit afin de nouer les lacets de ses chaussures d'école.

- Oh… nan… Grand-mère m'a envoyé ce nouveau livre qu'une amie de Tante Enid lui a recommandé. Certains passages sont un peu tirés par les cheveux, si tu veux mon avis, soupira le grassouillet Gryffondor en montrant à son ami, la couverture vert anis qui s'ornait d'un titre pompeux en lettres d'or : « Plantes de demain, le futur dans votre serre magique. »

- Il est pas bien ?

- Beaucoup de présomptions, pas beaucoup de preuves… c'est du léger pour sorcières à jardinières vides.

Harry referma ses rideaux à la main, sous le regard paisible de Neville. D'un geste de baguette le jeune Élu les verrouilla et souleva le couvercle de sa malle neuve afin d'y prendre sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Fais gaffe à ta malle, Harry. J'ai encore surpris Ron en train d'essayer de l'ouvrir cet après-midi.

- Je sais… Elle est bardée de sortilèges que Sev' m'a appris. Je peux même te dire que ce n'est pas la première fois, ni la dernière que Ron essaie de jouer à ça. Et je peux te dire aussi qu'à chaque fois, il reçoit un sort de plus en plus méchant… Et le jour où je quitterai Poudlard après nos diplômes, celui qui essayera aura un sale maléfice qui l'enverra passer un certain temps à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Pas un… un Impardonnable, quand même ?

- Nan, mais pas loin. Une création de Sev' quand il était à Poudlard pour ne pas que mon père et ses copains ne s'attaquent à sa malle en douce, dans le train ou à la gare. Alors laisse-moi te dire que c'est un truc assez méchant.

Les ronflements sonores qui provenaient des lits occupés étaient pour Neville et Harry, les preuves que leurs condisciples étaient très loin au pays des songes et que donc tous deux pouvaient converser tranquillement à mi-voix sans craindre d'être interrompus ou entendus.

Neville, lassé de son grimoire, le referma d'un coup sec et le posa sur sa table de nuit. Il en profita pour souffler sa bougie et la faible lueur qui l'entourait s'évanouit alors.

- Bonne nuit, Harry, fit-il en s'allongeant et en tirant les draps et couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Amuse-toi bien.

- Ouais… j'vais surtout essayer de ne pas penser que demain je dois rentrer chez les Dursley ! Ordre du Ministre et de Dumbledore, impossible d'y couper ! Mes vacances gâchées ! Putain, les salauds, font chier !

- C'est un coup dur, mec, c'est clair. Mais dis-toi bien que c'est la dernière fois et que t'es majeur. Tu peux te défendre maintenant.

- Sauf que Fudge m'a interdit de me servir de ma baguette !

- Quel con, celui là, soupira Neville. Mais bon… tu es Harry Potter, tu n'as pas besoin de ta baguette pour te défendre. Depuis ton héritage magique, tu maîtrises la magie sans baguette, nan ?

- Pas totalement, Nev'.

- Ben, ce que tu sais faire, ne te prive pas de l'utiliser et ne cède rien, ni à Fudge, ni aux moldus. D'toute façon, Oncle Algie dit que Fudge est un crétin à gros cul.

Harry se mit à pouffer en se demandant comment l'Oncle Algie de Neville, largement centenaire et accessoirement gay pouvait bien savoir ça. Il espérait que ce n'étaient que des supputations sans fondement car Fudge était vraiment… laid. Impossible qu'un sorcier soit intéressé par lui. Une sorcière ? Pourquoi pas… une vénale, branchée sang-pur et pas regardante sur la beauté… y en avait ! Il suffisait de regarder Ginny Weasley, elle, c'était la renommée et l'argent qu'elle visait. Elle allait s'attaquer à qui à présent, cette cruche ? A Malefoy ? Le pauvre… Harry se surprit à presque plaindre le blondinet à cette idée.

- Je file, Nev'. Bonne nuit.

- 'Nuit, Harry.

Le Sauveur entendit le sommier de Neville grincer alors que celui-ci se tournait confortablement afin de chercher le sommeil. Il sortit sa Carte du Maraudeur et donna le mot de passe d'une voix presque inaudible. Harry consulta le vieux parchemin quelques instants et le replia dans sa poche, puis il s'enroula complètement dans sa cape d'invisibilité et quitta silencieusement le dortoir.

Hermione était dans son dortoir, visiblement pas encore couchée, selon la Carte. Elle venait très certainement de terminer sa ronde de Préfète-En-Chef. Drago Malefoy, son homologue, avait dû lui aussi regagner ses pénates, tout comme les Préfets des autres Maisons. Ron avait perdu son titre de Préfet, de toute façon il n'avait jamais été à la hauteur de la fonction, laissant Hermione faire les rondes seules et gérer les élèves. Dumbledore et McGonagall ne l'ignoraient pas et n'avaient jamais été dupes. Minerva tentait depuis le début de l'année de racheter son comportement outrancier du premier trimestre et donc se montrait impitoyable. Dure, mais très juste. Et Ron n'avait pas passé l'inspection lorsqu'Hermione, épuisée, avait confié à la Professeure de Métamorphose qu'elle avait du mal à gérer seule, les fonctions de Préfète des Gryffondors, avec celles de Préfète-En-Chef, (même si Malefoy faisait sa part de peur qu'une sang-de-bourbe fasse mieux que lui), les devoirs habituels et les ASPICs qui s'annonçaient avec toutes les révisions qui s'imposaient.

Lorsqu'Hermione avait dit tout cela à Minerva McGonagall on était encore que mi-janvier. Mais ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde et McGo avait surveillé Ron comme un chaudron sur le feu. Elle avait rapidement constaté qu'il n'avait jamais fait une ronde, ni répondu à une seule demande d'un de ses condisciples, se contentant de les envoyer à Hermione systématiquement.

Ronald Weasley avait donc été convoqué dans le bureau directorial où Dumbledore lui avait tranquillement annoncé que sa nomination avait visiblement été une erreur et qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour la réparer. En conséquence, le rouquin avait été déchu de son titre et Geoffrey Hooper de 5ème année avait récupéré cette place enviée, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Minerva avait même fait mieux, elle avait nommée une Préfète suppléante pour assister Hermione, à la grande joie de la brunette. C'était Victoria Frobisher qui avait hérité du titre et elle se faisait particulièrement remarquer depuis par son zèle, allant jusqu'à aider les « première année » à faire leurs devoirs au lieu de bosser sur ses BUSEs.

Le chemin jusqu'aux cachots semblait être libre. Miss Teigne et son maître poursuivaient deux Serpentards qui avaient certainement pensé que la Tour d'Astronomie était un bon endroit pour se bécoter à onze heures du soir. Harry eut un petit sourire amusé en imaginant la tête de Severus quand Rusard allait lui ramener ses serpenteaux fugueurs bourrés d'hormones. Tranquillement, et sans rencontrer âme qui vive, Harry se dirigea vers les cachots et l'appartement de son amant qui devait l'attendre, comme tous les soirs.

Le jeune sorcier fulminait de rage en pensant à Ron qui avait encore tenté d'ouvrir sa malle. Cette fois-ci Neville l'avait vu mais Harry savait très bien que le rouquin devait essayer presque tous les jours. C'était bien son genre de faire ça. Il n'arrêtait pas de provoquer Harry de toutes les façons possibles : ricanements, croche-pieds pour le faire tomber, bousculades, œillades haineuses, etc. Ron ne pouvait pas parler à ses condisciples de la relation que son ancien ami avait avec leur professeur, puisque Dumbledore lui avait jeté un sort afin de _l'aider _à s'en souvenir. À Ginny aussi, il avait lancé ce sort…

Harry pensa à Hermione qui avait fait les frais également de la révélation de son homosexualité et de sa relation avec Severus Rogue. Comme la brunette avait pris fait et cause pour Harry, Ron avait bien entendu rompu avec elle et s'était affiché un moment avec plusieurs filles qui n'avaient pas brillé particulièrement par leur intelligence. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Hermione l'avait bien pris. Se faire jeter pour être remplacée par une cruche, c'était déjà dur pour l'égo, mais quatre ou cinq…

Le jeune sorcier balafré en avait culpabilisé pendant des mois, bien qu'Hermione ne lui ait rien reproché personnellement. Sa meilleure amie faisait les frais, et en plus ses vacances de Pâques étaient gâchées à cause de ces stupides Mangemorts, de cet idiot de Fudge et des manigances de Dumbledore. Il en avait vraiment ras le chapeau de sorcier !

Et c'était donc un Harry remonté comme une pendule et passablement agressif qui se dirigeait vers les cachots ce soir-là. Il espérait au moins que Severus soit en train de l'attendre tranquillement dans son salon, installé avec un grimoire quelconque et une tasse de thé, devant un bon feu de cheminée. Il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre dans les bras de son compagnon.

Malheureusement, lorsque Salazar ouvrit son portrait pour laisser Harry entrer dans l'antre du monstre des cachots, Harry eut la surprise de trouver les lieux déserts. Que pouvait donc bien faire Severus à plus de 23 heures ? Une malle noire passablement usée trônait dans ce que le Maître des Potions appelait pompeusement son salon. A cette vue, Harry soupira. Les vacances gâchées, le départ du lendemain et les Dursley, tout ça lui revint à la mémoire avec plus de force, encore une fois. Visiblement, Severus s'était préparé et avait fait ses bagages.

- SEV' ! cria-t-il à la cantonade.

Attendant une réponse, Harry entra dans la chambre déserte, puis dans la salle de bain, toute aussi abandonnée. Severus n'était quand même pas en train de faire une de ses maudites potions la veille de leur maudit départ ? Pestant et ronchonnant, Harry poussa une porte, traversa le bureau du Directeur de Serpentard et alla carrément tambouriner comme un fou furieux à la porte du labo de potions.

- SEV' ! Sors de là ! Bordel ! Je sais que t'es là ! C'est pas une heure pour faire tes putains d'potions !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une longue silhouette noire passablement furieuse apparut dans l'encadrement.

- POTTER ! C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI CE CIRQUE ? JE BOSSE ! VINGT POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

- Quoi ? Mais… hein ? Pourquoi tu me tires des points ? fit Harry soudain calmé par ces éclats auxquels il ne s'attendait pas.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu te précipites ici comme un possédé, tu tambourines à ma porte, tu cries et tu balances des insanités sur mes potions ! Et tu te demandes pourquoi je te dire des points ? Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ? Je sais bien que tu es contrarié mais ce n'est pas la peine de te venger sur moi, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer les nounous pour un Gryffondor capricieux et trop gâté ! Foutez-moi le camp, Potter ! Retournez dans votre dortoir avant que je ne vous colle une semaine de retenue pour la rentrée !

Le visage de Severus était fermé et ses yeux noirs étincelaient de rage. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'arrivée quelque peu brutale et grossière de son amant. Poppy lui avait fait parvenir une commande urgente de potions pour l'infirmerie, ayant appris que le Maître des Potions serait absent pour deux semaines, et au lieu d'apprécier une soirée de détente, Severus avait dû batailler pendant plusieurs heures avec six chaudrons en même temps sur le feu, afin de pouvoir se coucher à une heure décente. Et Harry qui avait encore une fois ses humeurs, venait de jeter la petite goutte de trop dans le chaudron débordant de la Terreur des cachots. Le Serpentard, épuisé par sa semaine de cours et stressé par les potions qu'il avait dû faire en catastrophe, n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, ce soir-là. Il avait rêvé d'une soirée tranquille avec un bon livre et un petit Gryffondor lové contre lui dans le canapé, d'une bonne tasse de thé avec éventuellement un doigt de Whisky Pur Feu Vieil Ogden. À la place, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise d'une commande urgente de potions, comme fait exprès à quelques heures de leur départ, alors qu'en plus son labo était propre et rangé pour la durée des vacances !

Et Harry qui débarquait alors que les potions n'étaient pas finies, en hurlant et en cognant comme un sourd sur la porte, c'en était vraiment trop !

Le jeune Sauveur, surpris, recula en avalant sa salive d'appréhension. Severus était vraiment en colère et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Il se sentit soudain misérable et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Retourne à la Tour des Gryffondors, Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ce soir, tu as tout gâché. J'ai déjà passé une soirée stressante avec six potions à faire en même temps pour Poppy et bien sûr pas des faciles, alors je n'ai aucune envie de te supporter quand tu joues les James Potter.

A cette comparaison, Harry pâlit et hoqueta, ses yeux émeraudes s'écarquillèrent un bref instant. Il fit demi-tour et courut vers le couloir des cachots aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Severus entendit vaguement ce qu'il prit pour un sanglot et se mordit la lèvre, sa colère retombant déjà à cette constatation. Il soupira. Harry devait être en train de remonter quatre à quatre les escaliers des sept étages pour retourner dans son dortoir. Déjà, il regrettait d'avoir chassé le jeune homme avec lequel il avait espéré passer une soirée tranquille avant la commande impromptue de Poppy Pomfresh. Il retourna lentement dans son labo et se saisissant d'un flacon vide et d'une louche, il entreprit de vider les chaudrons et de mettre les potions en flacons avant de les monter à l'infirmerie.

Harry n'était pas remonté à la tour. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de Neville qui ne devait pas encore dormir. Il avait honte de s'être laissé ainsi emporter, mais il n'en pouvait plus de la tension qui l'habitait depuis trois semaines, depuis ce fameux jour où Dumbledore lui avait dit que tous les élèves devaient rentrer chez eux, impérativement et lui aussi du coup. Il était si stressé qu'il en devenait agressif, qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer en cours et n'avait aucune envie de réviser pour ses ASPICs à l'horreur d'Hermione. Il ratait encore plus ses potions qu'auparavant ce qui ravissait Malefoy et pire n'arrivait même plus à se détendre suffisamment pour apprécier pleinement comme avant, les galipettes qu'il faisait chaque soir avec Severus. Il était temps que tout ceci se termine, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait couru dehors dans la nuit encore un peu fraîche. Le ciel étoilé l'avait accueilli, ainsi qu'une petite brise qui l'avait fait un peu frissonner. Il s'était assis au bord du Lac Noir dans l'herbe drue et humide, avait replié ses genoux et les avait entouré de ses bras.

A présent, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en fixant les eaux miroitantes et calmes qu'il avait devant lui.

* * *

><p>Severus avait rempli ses flacons de potions et les avait déposés dans une caissette de transport. Puis il avait mis ses chaudrons vides et sales à tremper dans l'évier, comptant sur une retenue de dernière minute qu'il arriverait bien à refiler à quelque mécréant, pour que lesdits chaudrons soient nettoyés. Comme d'habitude…<p>

Un poids sur l'estomac et un peu contrarié, Severus Rogue attrapa la caissette de bois et se dirigea vers la cheminée de son bureau. Il jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans les maigres flammes qui se mourraient dans l'âtre en lançant d'une voix ferme : « Infirmerie de Poudlard ! ».

Il sortit de la cheminée en s'époussetant, sa caisse de potions à la main. Devant l'une des fenêtres ouvertes de la grande salle au plafond gothique, Poppy Pomfresh, une paire de multiplettes devant les yeux, semblait examiner le Lac Noir et le paysage alentours.

- Je vous apporte vos potions, Poppy.

L'infirmière, surprise, se retourna les multiplettes à la main et bouche bée regarda le Professeur de Potions.

- Déjà, Severus ? Mais comment avez-vous fait ? Je ne les attendais pas avant demain matin !

- Et j'aurais dormi quand ? répondit la Terreur, agacée. Et puis, vous ne pouviez pas me prévenir avant que vous manquiez de tout ça ? Non, bien sûr ! Tout au dernier moment pour me pourrir la vie et me gâcher ma dernière soirée ici avant qu'Albus ne m'exile chez les Moldus ! Ou je devrais dire, chez les fous !

- Mmmm… Vous me semblez aussi nerveux que Monsieur Potter et ce n'est pas peu dire. Je ne m'étonne d'ailleurs pas ce que pauvre garçon soit dehors devant le Lac à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps depuis dix minutes !

Severus regarda Poppy, bouche bée, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

- Hein ? Il est… dehors ? Je le croyais dans son dortoir…

Poppy lui tendit les multiplettes avec un air sévère.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Severus, je suis au courant pour vous deux.

Le Serpentard poussa un soupir, se tourna vers la croisée ouverte et posa les multiplettes sur son nez. Il tourna quelque peu la molette de réglage et vit Harry en gros plan, assis par terre et les épaules secouées de sanglots déchirants. L'instrument d'optique magique lui permettait de voir la scène comme en plein jour. Evidemment, elles étaient conçues pour le Quidditch et on pouvait ainsi suivre les matchs se déroulant en nocturne. Une voix mâle se fit entendre derrière Severus.

- Rejoignez-le, mon garçon.

- Albus ? s'étonna Severus en se retournant brusquement. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là !

- Je viens juste d'arriver, mon genou me fait un peu souffrir ce soir, et je voulais une potion à cet usage.

Poppy s'écarta en ronchonnant.

- Forcément, vous n'avez jamais voulu vous faire retirer cette maudite cicatrice, je vous avais bien dit qu'elle vous ferait souffrir à la longue, tête de pioche !

- Elle est bien utile, ma chère Pompom, c'est le plan exact du métro de Londres !

- Menteur ! C'est le plan du métro d'avant-guerre, et je parle de la seconde guerre mondiale moldue ! Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'est plus au goût du jour, votre maudite carte ! Vous la gardez juste en souvenir de Grin…

- POPPY ! Ça ira merci ! l'interrompit le Directeur en la toisant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Le vieil homme se tourna ostensiblement vers Severus qui tendait à présent les multiplettes à leur propriétaire.

- Allez le consoler, Severus. Ce petit est à bout de nerfs depuis quelque temps, et ses résultats s'en ressentent d'ailleurs. Minerva me l'a encore fait remarquer ce matin. Elle m'en veut terriblement, vous savez…

- … votre faute… marmonna Severus les lèvres pincées.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, mon cher enfant. Le Square Grimmaurd n'est plus en état, c'est une vraie ruine depuis que Bellatrix avait réussi à y pénétrer et les Mangemorts connaissent votre maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller, ce serait trop risqué. Ils vont vous chercher tous les deux à ces endroits en priorité.

Sans rajouter un seul mot au discours bien connu d'Albus, Severus se changea brusquement en corbeau et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Poppy qui lui tendait un petit flacon de potion, s'en saisit et sortit de sa poche deux oreilles à rallonges.

- D'où tenez-vous encore ça ?

- Un cadeau d'Harry ?

- Drôle de cadeau, surtout à quelqu'un comme vous ! Déjà que vous passez votre temps à fouiner partout et à espionner tout le monde.

- Si vous n'en voulez pas, Poppy, je la ramasse, ce n'est pas gênant.

- Donnez-moi ça, vieux grigou trop curieux !

La vieille infirmière lui arracha une oreille à rallonge des mains, grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et les deux sorciers sans plus un seul mot se dissimulèrent dans les plis des lourds rideaux, une extrémité de l'artéfact des jumeaux dans l'oreille tandis que l'autre pendait par la fenêtre.

- La lumière, Albus ! Vous parlez d'un espion, une belle cible oui ! On ne voit que vous là !

- _Nox_, fit Albus en gloussant, visiblement très amusé.

* * *

><p>Le corbeau plana sans bruit jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Celui-ci avait cessé de pleurer à présent, mais ses yeux gonflés et rouges indiquaient que c'était très récent. Tenebrus se posa dans l'herbe et se transforma aussitôt en sorcier. Il s'assit près d'Harry et entoura ses épaules de son bras afin de l'attirer contre lui.<p>

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Et comment as-tu su où j'étais d'abord, murmura le Gryffondor pas vraiment surpris.

- J'étais à l'infirmerie pour donner ses potions à Poppy et je t'ai aperçu par la fenêtre. Je pensais que tu étais dans ton lit.

- Neville ne dormait pas quand je suis descendu et je n'avais pas envie de devoir lui donner une explication quant à mon retour inattendu, répondit Harry en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre de l'infirmerie à présent plongée dans le noir.

- Et tu comptais passer la nuit ici ?

Harry haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas.

- Je déteste quand tu te comportes comme ça, Harry. Tu arrives en râlant comme en terrain conquis. Par Merlin, j'ai supporté ton père et Black qui jouaient à ça tout le temps, ce n'est pas pour que tu fasses la même chose. Je sais bien que tu es contrarié, mais rappelle-toi que je ne suis pas plus ravi que toi que nos projets soient tombés à l'eau.

- Je pensais que c'était fini, que jamais plus je n'aurais à voir leurs sales têtes de moldus haineux ! Que jamais plus ils ne m'enfermeraient, m'affameraient, me battraient et m'épuiseraient de toutes les corvées possibles auxquelles ils penseraient… Sans compter leurs insultes…

- Ils ne réussiront pas, Harry, pas cette fois-ci. Je serai là avec toi et nous leur rendrons coup pour coup. N'oublie pas que j'ai moi aussi quelques comptes à régler avec cette chère Pétunia… en outre je connais également ses peurs, et je compte bien m'en servir contre elle, si elle nous mène la vie dure.

- Vrai ?

- Promis…

Harry soupira et glissa sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon d'infortune.

- Je suis désolé, Sev'… Je suis tellement à cran en ce moment que je pète les plombs. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur rien d'autre que ces fichues vacances de Pâques, depuis que Dumbledore m'a dit que je devais quitter Poudlard. Je pensais avoir le temps de faire retaper la maison de Sirius pendant les vacances d'été puisqu'on avait prévu de voyager un peu… Je m'étais arrangé avec l'entreprise Demeures Magiques pour qu'ils commencent au premier juillet et Bill devait retaper les barrières magiques et mettre la maison sous _Fidelitas_, et là… je suis à la rue, et cet abruti de Rabastan Lestrange est dans la nature avec ses copains ! J'suis maudit…

- Allez… calme-toi. C'est juste un fâcheux contretemps comme il en arrive des tas dans une vie. Nous allons aller profiter de la protection du sang de cette idiote de Pétunia, ensuite finir l'année scolaire et lorsque les vacances d'été débuteront le Square Grimmaurd sera remis en état tandis que nous, nous serons à nous dorer la pilule très loin dans un endroit agréable.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa aller un peu plus contre son compagnon et glissa sa tête dans son cou, contre le haut col à l'ancienne de sa chemise blanche, nouée d'une cravate victorienne noire.

- Sev'…

- Mmm ?

- Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

- Tu m'as déjà vu te refuser ça ?

- Oui, soupira Harry. Il y a vingt minutes.

Une main nerveuse ébouriffa les cheveux noirs d'Harry.

- Idiot ! Mais avoue que tu l'as bien cherché ! Ça te servira de leçon…

- Ouais… murmura le jeune Gryffondor, un peu honteux de son attitude et aussi de ses larmes qu'il jugeait enfantines.

Il passa sa main gauche sur la joue légèrement piquante de Severus. Son pouce effleura la bouche délicatement ourlée, tandis que le visage de la Terreur des cachots se penchait un peu plus vers lui, appréciant sans le dire cette innocente marque d'affection. Deux yeux d'émeraudes, encore un peu rouges et brillants se levèrent vers lui. Severus y vit s'allumer alors une lueur de désir qu'il connaissait trop bien. Aussitôt, le Serpentard oublia où ils se trouvaient, la fraîcheur ambiante ainsi que l'humidité de l'herbe sous ses jambes et ses fesses, malgré sa cape et les couches de vêtements qu'il portait. Il se pencha encore un peu plus, une main sous le menton d'Harry qu'il leva vers lui et lui vola ses lèvres.

Sous cette douceur exquise, Harry se sentit fondre complètement. Il n'y avait pas de rancœur dans ce baiser. Visiblement, le maître des cachots ne lui tenait plus rigueur de son petit éclat précédent et c'était tant mieux car les remords rongeaient Harry depuis qu'il avait quitté en courant les appartements de son amant.

Leurs langues s'enroulèrent et jouèrent ensemble avec lenteur tandis que leurs lèvres se caressaient tendrement. Harry s'accrocha aux épaules de Severus et se laissa basculer en arrière dans l'herbe froide de la nuit, entraînant l'homme avec lui. Il fit un simple geste de la main et murmura « _Devestio_ » contre la bouche de la Terreur des cachots. Les vêtements d'Harry quittèrent son corps et s'étalèrent autour de lui, comme un matelas de fortune.

Severus sursauta et son visage s'éloigna légèrement de celui d'Harry afin qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

- Harry… ici ? Mais…

- Ici… Tout de suite… répondit le jeune sorcier dans un murmure. On est seul avec juste les étoiles… Viens…

Ce simple petit mot eut l'effet qu'Harry espérait. Severus regarda quand même autour de lui par acquis de conscience, mais ils étaient seuls et quasiment toutes les fenêtres de Poudlard étaient éteintes. Les lueurs qu'on percevait n'étaient que celles des braseros les plus proches des fenêtres, pas des torches ou des lampes à huile utilisées pour l'éclairage des salles et des couloirs. Amusé et excité par la perspective de cette nouvelle expérience, Severus esquissa un sourire et murmura également le sort de déshabillage. Puis il s'allongea sur Harry de tout son long et entreprit de le dévorer de baisers afin de lui prouver une dernière fois qu'il n'était plus fâché.

* * *

><p>Dans l'infirmerie, Poppy Pomfresh, les joues rouges, s'écarta brusquement du lourd rideau damassé qui encadrait les grandes fenêtres gothiques.<p>

- Que… hein ? Comment… Ils vont… dehors ? Ils sont fous !

Amusé, Albus Dumbledore s'écarta lui aussi de la fenêtre pour regarder la Médicomage.

- Fous ? Amoureux, je dirais plutôt… et même amoureux fous.

- Mais quand même, Albus… Ils sont en train de faire l'amour dehors devant le Lac Noir ! Imaginez qu'Hagrid se promène ou un autre professeur, ou même un élève qui braverait le couvre-feu ! On aurait un beau scandale sur les bras ! Et vous, ça vous amuse, ça vous éclate même totalement, espèce de vieux pervers !

- Ce qui m'éclate – comme vous dites, Poppy – c'est que ces deux solitaires aient enfin trouvé l'amour. Je vous avoue que je craignais un peu qu'Harry ne se renferme dans sa coquille tout comme Severus. Vous connaissez l'histoire de Severus avec les Maraudeurs, n'est-ce pas… Et je sais qu'Harry a très peur de tomber sur une personne qui ne verrait que le Sauveur du Monde Magique en lui, et pas juste Harry, comme il dit. Je redoutais qu'il ne devienne un autre Severus, solitaire et aigri. Je vous avoue que les voir ensemble me rassure et me fait plaisir. Et je souhaite que leur histoire dure… Et pour ça, j'empêcherai quiconque de se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

- Comme Minerva, Angus et les deux Weasley ?

- Exact. J'ai muselé les deux Weasley depuis le début de l'année, ils ne peuvent plus rien tenter. Angus a été renvoyé et Minerva est trop honteuse pour afficher sa désapprobation. Je sais qu'elle tique parce que Severus est un professeur et Harry un élève, mais c'est pour le _plus grand bien_.

Poppy tendit à Albus l'oreille à rallonge qu'il lui avait prêtée et recula dans l'infirmerie plongée dans le noir.

- Je vous laisse avec votre plus grand bien, Albus. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit ! Et n'en profitez pas pour les espionner !

- Je rentre également, Poppy, fit le vieil homme très tranquillement en rangeant les deux oreilles à rallonges dans sa poche.

Ostensiblement, il quitta l'infirmerie en chantonnant, sa baguette allumée à la main. Poppy prit alors la direction de son appartement afin d'aller retrouver son lit. Si elle n'avait pas été si pressée de mettre le vieil homme dehors, elle aurait peut-être remarqué que la paire de multiplettes qu'elle avait posée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, n'était plus là… Non, elle alourdissait à présent la poche de la robe à fleurs du directeur de Poudlard qui venait juste d'entrer dans une salle de classe déserte donnant juste sur le Lac Noir…

* * *

><p>Dans la pénombre d'une nuit sans lune, juste éclairées par les étoiles dans le ciel sans nuage, deux silhouettes nues étaient enlacées. Les eaux scintillantes du Lac Noir qui se trouvait près des deux hommes donnaient des reflets argentés à leurs peaux que l'absence de lumière faisait paraître grises.<p>

Le plus âgé était allongé de tout son long sur le plus jeune et ondulait comme un serpent, tandis que son compagnon lui enserrait la taille de ses deux jambes. Seuls les clapotis de l'eau, leurs respirations haletantes et leurs gémissements de plaisir troublaient le silence de la nuit.

Harry Potter, fou d'excitation et de plaisir, s'accrochait de ses deux mains aux épaules nues et au cou de Severus Rogue. Il se moquait de la fraîcheur ambiante – l'Ecosse à Pâques, ce n'était pas les Canaries ou les Seychelles – et il se fichait également des petits cailloux qui lui labouraient le dos. La seule chose intéressante et valable, c'était le pénis démesuré qui le labourait en heurtant régulièrement sa prostate ainsi que son propriétaire qu'il tenait entre ses bras et dont il dévorait actuellement les lèvres.

La bouche du maître des cachots descendit le long du cou du Gryffondor et commença à le lui mordiller tandis que les abdominaux de la Terreur de Poudlard frottaient le sexe érigé et violacé d'Harry.

- Sev'… je veux… maint'nant… s'te plaît…

L'odieux personnage – dixit les Gryffondors – savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Depuis le temps qu'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble : six mois ou presque, il avait appris à décoder son petit lion et vice versa. Ça tombait bien parce que, ce n'était pas pour dire, mais ses genoux commençaient à lui faire mal, il y avait des petits cailloux un peu partout sur cette satanée herbe.

Il se redressa et s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de son amant, sans cesser bien entendu de le labourer soigneusement. Severus s'accrocha de ses deux mains aux cuisses d'Harry qui plaça ses deux jambes fines et poilues sur les épaules de son aîné.

- Vas-y, Harry… je veux voir…

- Je… sais… haleta le jeune sorcier.

Harry avait rapidement découvert que son amant se délectait de le voir jouir. Severus aimait visiblement regarder le jeune Gryffon se caresser en gémissant, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos et voilés de plaisir. Il aimait voir les rigoles de sueur glisser sur sa peau marbrée de rouge par le désir.

Le jeune sorcier attrapa son pénis d'une main ferme et entama un mouvement rapide de va-et-vient. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer, ni de faire durer. Les sensations étaient bien trop fortes et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il avait même l'impression qu'il allait bondir seul hors de sa prison de côtes.

Le feu brûlait dans son ventre. A chaque coup de rein de Severus, le plaisir montait un peu plus et il savait que son aîné n'allait pas tenir le coup plus longtemps, étant donnés ses joues rouges et ses cheveux collés sur son front, la sueur qui coulait sur tout son corps et ses mouvements de bassin qui commençaient à devenir erratiques.

Le Maître des Potion grogna en voyant Harry haletant, la tête en arrière et la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de la main qui montait et descendait à toute allure de la hampe de chair, pressée visiblement de mettre fin à cette douce torture. Il sentit Harry se raidir et l'entendit gémir au moment même où de longs jets paraissant grisâtres, jaillissaient et éclaboussaient les abdominaux et même les pectoraux du garçon. Les muscles sphinctériens d'Harry se contractèrent sur l'envahisseur et la sensation suffit alors à envoyer Severus rejoindre son amant dans un orgasme ravageur. Il poussa un gémissement et se laissa aller dans les entrailles chaudes qui l'accueillaient.

* * *

><p>Dans la salle de classe du Professeur Binns, qui donnait sur le Lac Noir, Albus Dumbledore, un large sourire aux lèvres et les multiplettes volées devant les yeux, regardait par la fenêtre entrouverte de la salle plongée dans les ténèbres. L'oreille à rallonge offerte par Harry était posée sur le rebord de la croisée et l'écouteur installé dans l'oreille d'Albus. Le trop curieux directeur avait non seulement tout vu grâce aux multiplettes mais également tout entendu.<p>

Il gloussait, ravi de cette petite scène qu'il jugeait « adorable » quand d'autres comme McGonagall ou Poppy Pomfresh l'auraient nommée « pornographique ». Tout ouïe, il voulait à présent entendre ce que le froid Severus allait bien pouvoir raconter à Harry. Allait-il lui dire des mots d'amour ? De quoi se parlaient-ils « après » ?

Mais la curiosité étant un bien vilain défaut, Merlin avait décidé qu'Albus avait un peu trop abusé de sa chance et Fumseck fut son bras vengeur.

Au moment où Albus s'y attendait le moins, alors qu'il se croyait seul dans la classe déserte et plongée dans la pénombre, un gros oiseau au plumage coloré de nuances de rouge se matérialisa en flashant selon son habitude. Il poussa un cri agacé et non pas ses doux trilles habituels, attrapa le Directeur de Poudlard par le col de sa robe et flasha avec lui hors de la pièce.

Surpris, Dumbledore atterrit subitement dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau, de manière un peu brutale, ses multiplettes toujours à la main, et son oreille à rallonge toujours accrochée à la sienne. Il regarda où il se trouvait en soupirant et vit Fumseck posé sur sa perche qui le toisait l'œil glacé et l'air furieux.

Dumbledore retira tranquillement l'oreille à rallonge et la rangea dans le tiroir de son bureau avec la seconde qu'il sortit de sa poche. Il allait ranger également dans le tiroir les multiplettes « empruntées » à Poppy quand le Phénix protesta en émettant un trille nerveux et en secouant la tête.

- D'accord, tu as gagné, on va les rendre à Poppy. Tu veux y aller ?

Alors que le Phénix quittait sa perche pour attraper les multiplettes posées sur le bureau, Albus prit un bonbon au citron dans le petit bol de porcelaine qui se trouvait près du sous-main.

- Un bonbon, Fumseck ? demanda-t-il pas du tout gêné ni honteux d'avoir été surpris par l'oiseau, à jouer les voyeurs et ramené de force au bercail.

Fumseck lui lança un regard perçant visiblement agacé, attrapa les multiplettes de Poppy entre ses serres et flasha hors de la pièce.

- Pas grave, ça m'en fera plus pour moi…

Et Albus Dumbledore, vénérable sorcier, grand manitou suprême et autres titres ronflants, tira la langue dans le vide et s'enfourna deux autres bonbons dans le bec avant de s'adosser dans son fauteuil les yeux mi-clos, absolument ravi de sa soirée.


	3. Retour au 4 Privet Drive

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici la suite tant attendue. J'ai eu un peu de retard car j'ai écrit un OS de 32 800 mots pour un concours sur un autre site. Alors forcément ça prend du temps. Je le publierai ici, le mois prochain. Là, je suis à l'écriture du chapitre 4 de Joyeuses Pâques.

Comme je n'ai pas encore eu les clés de mon nouvel appart (en cours de construction, visiblement il est pas fini, ils ont du retard) je n'ai pas encore déménagé et donc le transfert de ligne Internet tout ça, n'est pas fait et je risque de me retrouver sans connexion dans les semaines à venir. Pas de panique, la fic sera finie de toute façon. Même si je mets longtemps, je les finis toujours.

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le petit déjeuner s'était terminé il y avait seulement quelques minutes. Minerva McGonagall avait demandé à Harry d'aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau. Selon elle, le vieil homme voulait discuter de sa sécurité. Harry avait eu la surprise d'y retrouver Severus qui était installé dans le fauteuil des visiteurs, devant une tasse de thé. Sans se gêner de la présence de Dumbledore, Harry s'était penché vers son amant, l'avait embrassé sur la bouche et lui avait demandé s'il n'avait pas assez bu de thé dans la Grande Salle. Le Maître des Potions avait haussé légèrement les épaules et avait porté sa tasse à ses lèvres tandis qu'Harry prenait place près de lui dans un nouveau fauteuil fraîchement conjuré.<p>

- Harry… Tu as passé une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit ? demanda hypocritement le vieil ahuri d'un autre âge en lorgnant Fumseck du coin de l'œil.

L'emplumé émit alors quelques sons étranges qui ressemblaient curieusement à des ricanements. Harry et Severus pivotèrent vers l'oiseau, intrigués par ses cris, mais l'animal légendaire semblait dans son état normal et en parfaite santé. Ils se retournèrent donc vers le Directeur et Harry répondit à la question posée.

- Très bonnes oui, si on considère où nous nous rendons ce matin, fit Harry un brin vénéneux.

- Je suis navré, mais nous en avons déjà parlé maintes fois, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. La maison de Severus est connue des Mangemorts, celle de Sirius est dans un état lamentable comme tu le sais. De plus Rabastan Lestrange connait cette adresse par son frère et Bellatrix…

- Saloperies de Mangemorts ! Si je tenais celui qui les a fait sortir d'Azkaban, je l'avada kedavratiserais sur le champ !

Albus ne releva pas la réflexion d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier était visiblement de mauvaise humeur et il était fort probable qu'il ne goûterait pas à une petite plaisanterie. Le Directeur ravala donc son envie de dire à l'Élu que Mangemorts ou pas, la maison de Sirius était de toute façon, depuis plusieurs décennies pratiquement inhabitable. Il baissa les yeux sur la lettre qu'il venait de finir d'écrire, la plia et sans se presser, y appliqua un cachet de cire sur lequel il apposa sa bague aux armes de l'école.

- Harry, j'ai préparé tout à l'heure une lettre que tu remettras à ta tante. La voici.

- Ça dépend ce qu'il y a dedans ! le coupa le Gryffondor.

- Harry, sois poli avec le Professeur Dumbledore, pesta Severus entre deux gorgées de thé.

- Sev', à chaque fois que le Professeur Dumbledore a écrit à Tante Pétunia, ça m'est retombé dessus, précisa Harry qui se retourna ensuite vers le vieux Directeur. Je n'ai pas oublié la lettre que vous avez envoyée à mon oncle et ma tante après la mort de Sirius. Vous leur avez annoncé sa disparition et ainsi, vous m'avez ôté le seul moyen de pression que j'avais sur eux. Quand ils ont su qu'il ne pourrait jamais venir leur demander des comptes, ils se sont vengés au centuple ! Alors merci bien pour vos interventions intempestives ! Et ne croyez pas que les menaces de Monsieur Weasley ou de Fol Œil ont fait quelque chose, non ! À part les monter encore un peu plus contre moi, rien de bon !

- Rassure-toi, Harry, j'ai eu une idée qui va, j'espère, les calmer un peu.

- Je demande à voir ça, ricana Harry, désabusé.

Albus le toisa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, la lettre dans sa main.

- Dans cette lettre que je vais te remettre dans un instant, j'explique à ta Tante Pétunia et ton Oncle Vernon que tu es obligé de quitter Poudlard car l'école ferme momentanément, à cause d'une visite du Premier Ministre moldu… et de la Reine.

- Hein ? pouffa Harry les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Severus sa tasse en l'air levait un sourcil amusé vers son Directeur.

- Un mensonge bien sûr, avoua Dumbledore sans s'émotionner de l'avouer. J'explique qu'un membre de la famille royale va être admis à Poudlard à la rentrée et qu'il faut donc que la sécurité de l'école soit vérifiée par le Gouvernement. Notre très Gracieuse Majesté est soi-disant très désireuse de vérifier en personne où et dans quelles conditions l'enfant princier va vivre. Bien entendu, ceci étant un secret d'état, il ne doit y avoir aucun témoin. J'avoue dans la lettre, que je compte sur leur ardent patriotisme et leur fidélité à la Couronne pour garder tout ceci pour eux. En outre, je leur dis que je ne peux pas conserver dans mon bureau, mon animal familier qui est un corbeau tout à fait normal et donc pas une créature magique, j'ai nommé : Tenebrus. J'ai également ajouté que le Premier Ministre te tenait en très haute estime et qu'il serait très en colère s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit…

Harry éclata de rire et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Entre deux hoquets et gloussements, il réussit à dire à Albus que Pétunia était la pire ragoteuse de la ville et que lui demander le secret allait être une torture sans nom.

- Tante Pétunia est abonnée à tous les tabloïds du Royaume, Professeur ! Et vous voulez lui mettre ça entre les mains ?

- Mon cher garçon, ça l'occupera, et pendant ce temps-là, elle te laissera tranquille. Je n'ai pas caché qu'en haut-lieu on te tenait en très grosse estime depuis que tu avais vaincu Lord Voldemort. Et de toute façon, ta tante n'osera jamais parler de Poudlard à ses amies…

- Ça, c'est sûr !

- Je vais même te donner une info, Harry. Dans quelques jours, le Premier Ministre moldu va être remplacé par une autre personne. Je ne te dirai pas qui, mais ça prouvera que tu es quelque part « dans le secret des Dieux ».

- Ok, pas que la politique moldue m'intéresse, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je ne m'intéresse d'ailleurs même pas à la nôtre.

- Prends cette lettre, Harry, et range-la dans tes affaires. Je te conseille de la leur donner à la gare de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient pas agacés par la vue de Tenebrus. J'ai été très clair, j'ai bien dit à ta tante dans ce courrier que je serais extrêmement fâché s'il arrivait quoi ce soit à mon animal de compagnie ou s'il n'était pas bien traité. En outre, si vous avez tous deux besoin de quoi que ce soit pendant votre séjour moldu, appelez Dobby. Il vous fournira ce qu'il vous faudra. Cornélius ne dira rien, je l'ai prévenu que tu avais un Elfe de Maison pour te servir et qu'il était fort probable qu'il intervienne auprès de toi.

- Il n'a rien dit ?

- Ça ne l'a même pas interpelé. Cornélius est un sang-pur, il ne conçoit pas qu'on puisse vivre sans Elfe. Pour lui, que tu en aies un est absolument normal, tout comme respirer.

- D'accord, ça marche. Si je peux appeler Dobby, c'est bon. Au moins on aura à manger.

Dumbledore eut le bon goût de ne rien rajouter. Il se contenta de grimacer. Il savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir, Poppy Pomfresh lui avait assez hurlé dans les oreilles depuis bientôt sept ans, que le Sauveur du Monde Magique avait été sous-alimenté et maltraité toute sa vie.

- Et pense que c'est la dernière fois, Harry. Tu ne retourneras plus là-bas ensuite, et les Dursley le savent, je le leur ai confirmé. Tu pourras t'installer où tu voudras après. Chez Severus, au Square Grimmaurd si tu le fais réparer ou même dans les cachots du Maître des Potions. Ce sera votre problème, tu ne seras plus un élève.

Harry regarda Severus avec un petit sourire en coin. Rester avec Severus… Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Le visage stoïque de la Terreur des cachots ne montrait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien penser à ce moment, mais pour le lionceau, il n'y avait aucun doute : ça lui irait très bien. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas encore vraiment abordé le sujet de l'après-Poudlard, mais comme aucun d'eux ne désirait se séparer de l'autre, cela coulait de source.

Le jeune sorcier tendit la main vers Dumbledore et celui-ci lui donna alors la missive de parchemin.

- Retourne à la Tour de Gryffondor, Harry, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à voir avec Severus avant que les élèves ne quittent Poudlard.

- D'accord, répondit Harry en rangeant la lettre dans la poche de sa robe d'école. Au revoir, Professeur. À tout à l'heure, Sev'.

- Fais bon voyage, mon garçon, fit Dumbledore.

- À tout à l'heure, Harry, se contenta de dire Severus.

La porte se referma sur le Rouge et Or et Dumbledore se tourna de nouveau vers son professeur préféré.

- Bon, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé. Qu'en dites-vous, Severus ?

- J'en dis que vous êtes un vieux fou et un manipulateur de premier ordre, Albus !

* * *

><p>Dans le hall de l'école, les malles des étudiants s'entassaient avec les paniers des chats et les cages des hiboux qui allaient faire le voyage de retour en Poudlard Express vers la gare de King's Cross à Londres. De temps en temps, on apercevait un Elfe de maison qui venait agrandir la pile de malles qui allait bientôt être chargée dans le train. Des élèves en tenues de ville – sorcières ou moldues – circulaient dans la vaste entrée, le Grand Escalier de marbre et le cloître en papotant d'un air excité par l'approche des congés. Pour une fois, tous les élèves rentraient chez eux, l'évasion des Mangemorts qui semblaient vouloir se venger d'Harry Potter et Severus Rogue, ayant effrayé les jeunes sorciers.<p>

Harry était assis sur sa malle neuve, une cage vide à ses pieds. Sur son épaule, un gros corbeau trônait et toisait les élèves avec mépris, croassant méchamment lorsque certains se montraient trop agités. Hermione, un peu plus loin, tentait de faire entrer Pattenrond dans son panier d'osier et ce n'était pas une affaire gagnée, loin de là, si on considérait le nombre de griffures que la jeune sorcière avait sur les mains. Neville, l'air affolé, parcourait le hall courbé en deux et fouillait tous les recoins derrière les malles et les colonnades en appelant son crapaud.

- Trevor ! Où tu te caches encore ? C'est pas le moment, viens, sors de ta cachette, on rentre à la maison !

Le crapaud semblait vouloir encore faire tourner son maître en bourrique, comme à chaque départ depuis sept ans.

- Laisse-le, Neville, pouffa Harry. Tu sais bien qu'il fait ça tout le temps et qu'il ne manque jamais un seul départ. À croire que ça l'éclate de te faire marcher !

Neville se redressa et poussa un long soupir. D'un pas nonchalant, il s'approcha d'Harry et s'assit sans cérémonie sur une malle inconnue qui portait les couleurs de Poufsouffle.

- Je sais bien, mais ça me stresse. J'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il pourrait se faire manger. Ton corbeau pourrait le manger, par exemple.

Ledit corbeau poussa un criaillement furieux et battit des ailes, fouettant la joue et l'oreille d'Harry de ses plumes, par la même occasion.

- Mmm… Tenebrus ne semble pas d'accord avec toi, Nev'. Et je ne pense pas qu'il mangerait un crapaud, je crois qu'il préfère le bacon ou la saucisse d'après ce que je sais.

- Bizarre ton corbeau. Il a de drôles de goûts. D'où tu le sors d'ailleurs ? T'as plus Hedwige ?

- Si, si. Mais je ne peux pas emmener les deux avec moi. Les Moldus ne le supporteraient pas. Hedwige va rester à la volière et j'emmène avec moi Tenebrus que le Professeur Dumbledore m'a confié. En fait, il appartient au Professeur Rogue, mais comme il ne peut pas le garder pour les vacances, Dumbledore m'a demandé de m'en occuper car lui n'aura pas le temps de le faire, non plus.

- Il m'a l'air aussi caractériel que son maître. Rogue, un corbeau, ça lui va bien comme familier, tiens !

Harry caressa l'oiseau afin de le distraire des réflexions de Neville. Le volatile ferma les yeux et sembla apprécier les gratouilles que le jeune Gryffondor lui faisait.

- T'as l'coup avec lui. Il t'aime bien, on dirait.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que Dumbledore me l'a confié.

- Tu ne le mets pas dans sa cage ? s'étonna Neville en regardant la cage dorée flambant neuve qui était posée par terre.

- Il a horreur d'être enfermé. Je ne l'y mettrai que lorsque nous n'aurons plus le choix. Pas vrai, Tenebrus ?

L'oiseau pinça le doigt d'Harry sans lui faire mal, pour lui signifier son accord. Hermione, échevelée, s'approcha des deux garçons en repoussant une longue mèche de ses cheveux touffus. Elle posa par terre le panier dans lequel Pattenrond, furieux, crachait et sifflait, et se laissa choir sur sa malle posée près de celle d'Harry. Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de son sweat-shirt à capuche et entreprit de lancer des sortilèges de soin sur ses mains douloureuses.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu rentres chez toi en cours d'année, Harry. Ça va te faire drôle, nota Neville en regardant Hermione se soigner.

- M'en parle pas ! J'en suis malade ! Enfin… C'est la dernière fois ! Après nos diplômes, je pars en vacances. Je ne sais pas où encore, mais loin ! Pendant ce temps là, une entreprise remettra mon manoir londonien à neuf et à mon retour, j'aurai un endroit où vivre en paix. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferai l'an prochain, par contre.

- Bah ! T'as le temps d'y penser… C'est pas comme si tu étais sans or, de toute façon.

- Je sais. Je pourrais aisément me passer de travailler, mais je ne pense pas que l'oisiveté soit une solution. Et puis, il va falloir que j'apprenne à gérer mes affaires.

- Tu peux demander à faire une formation pour ça, à Gringotts, proposa Neville. Je sais qu'ils le font. Avec tous les gens qui ont été tués à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui pendant les deux guerres, des tas d'héritiers mineurs se sont retrouvés seuls et sans aide. Beaucoup de parents n'avaient pas eu le temps de les éduquer à la gestion des biens, alors les Gobelins ont pris le relais. Je sais que si je n'avais pas eu Grand-mère, c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire. Oncle Algie est un panier percé et Tante Enid ne pige rien aux histoires d'or. J'aurais été mal barré avec eux, ils m'auraient ruiné.

- Pas une mauvaise idée, Nev'. Je vais voir ça. Merci pour le tuyau !

- Pas de quoi, Harry.

Hermione allait demander à Harry s'il avait l'intention de métamorphoser ses vêtements sorciers du plus grand chic en haillons moldus Dudleysiens pour apaiser sa famille, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Ron et Ginny passèrent près d'eux, et si la rouquine ne leur accorda pas un regard, ce ne fut pas le cas de Ron. Il fixa Harry avec mépris, snobant son ex-petite-amie et Neville.

- Tiens, tiens… On dirait que le radin balafré rentre chez ses Moldus ! J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait préféré rester se faire engraisser sur le compte de Poudlard, plutôt que de rentrer se faire tabasser et affamer chez lui !

- RONALD ! hurla Hermione, furieuse. TU VAS TROP LOIN !

Mais Ron n'écouta même pas la protestation d'Hermione. Il se contenta de ricaner et les dépassa pour sortir par les portes donnant sur le cloître. Tenebrus sautilla sur l'épaule d'Harry avec la furieuse envie d'aller se jeter toutes serres dehors sur l'impudent rouquin qui osait encore balancer son venin après toutes les retenues qu'il avait eues depuis le début de l'année.

Sentant les problèmes venir, Harry se résolut à calmer l'oiseau.

- Du calme, Tenebrus. Reste tranquille, murmura-t-il. Tu sais bien comment il est…

- Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas poser problème que tu emmènes le corbeau du Professeur Rogue avec toi, Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione. C'est quand même étonnant que le Professeur Dumbledore te l'ait confié.

- Tenebrus est un peu… spécial, avoua Harry. Il n'aime pas beaucoup les gens. Il n'accepte d'être approché que par son maître, le Professeur Dumbledore et moi. Il déteste même Hagrid, c'est te dire. Dumbledore n'avait pas trop le choix.

- T'as pas peur qu'_ils_ essaient de lui faire du mal, murmura Hermione discrètement.

- Ils n'oseront pas. Le Professeur Dumbledore leur a écrit une lettre très claire à ce sujet. Il n'est pas question que Tenebrus reste enfermé dans une cage pendant deux semaines, sans manger.

- C'est ce qu'ils faisaient à Hedwige.

- Je sais, Mione. C'est pour ça que je la libérais dès qu'on arrivait à Little Whinging, les dernières années. Elle restait dans les arbres du quartier et chassait à volonté. Elle passait par ma fenêtre la nuit, pour venir me voir et ensuite retournait dehors.

- J'avais jamais vu un corbeau d'aussi près. Il est beau… constata Hermione.

- Si tu tiens à tes doigts, Mione, n'essaie jamais de le toucher, la prévint Harry quand il vit la main fraichement soignée de son amie s'approcher de l'oiseau.

La brunette retira rapidement sa main comme si on l'avait brûlée. Elle jeta un œil méfiant au corbeau qui la toisa stoïquement, toujours installé sur l'épaule du Sauveur.

Les jeunes Gryffondors furent interrompus par l'arrivée de leur Directrice de Maison. La sévère Minerva McGonagall houspilla les premières années qui couraient partout comme des fous et les menaça de retraits de points, ce qui à quelques semaines de la Coupe des Quatre Maison eut le bon goût calmer les esprits.

- Le Poudlard Express est entré en gare, il y a quelques minutes. Veuillez vous diriger vers les calèches. Vous pouvez laisser vos animaux de compagnie avec vos bagages si vous le souhaitez, les Elfes s'occuperont de les mettre dans le train. Monsieur Londubat, ramassez votre crapaud avant qu'il ne soit piétiné, rajouta la Sous-directrice en toisant son élève d'un air agacé.

- Trevor !

Neville se précipita vers le lieu que désignait McGonagall du doigt, sous les rires d'Harry et Hermione. Il se baissa pour ramasser son batracien fugueur et le mit dans la poche de son gilet.

Déjà, les élèves se précipitaient dans le parc de Poudlard et les premiers arrivés montaient dans les carrosses découverts tirés par des sombrals, ces curieux chevaux ailés squelettiques que seuls ceux qui avaient vu la mort pouvaient apercevoir. Sans se presser, les trois Gryffondors montèrent dans une des voitures et encouragèrent deux jeunes premières années intimidés à monter avec eux, pour remplir les banquettes de moleskine noire.

Le convoi se mit rapidement en branle. Harry avait déposé la cage neuve de Tenebrus à ses pieds et l'oiseau était toujours perché sur son épaule. Rêveur, il fixait les eaux miroitantes du Lac Noir devant lequel passait le chemin menant à Pré-Au-Lard. Ce fut la voix de Neville qui le tira de sa rêverie.

- Vous croyez que j'ai bien fait de laisser mon _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ aux bons soins de Elfes ? Ils ne vont pas me l'abimer quand ils vont le mettre dans le train ?

- Penses-tu ! Ils ont l'habitude, le tranquillisa Hermione en haussant les épaules. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton malheureux Voltiflor ? Tu ne l'emmènes pas avec toi ?

- Il n'est plus si tristounet, Hermione, corrigea Neville. Depuis Noël, il a bien récupéré. Madame Chourave m'a demandé de le lui laisser, elle voulait en tirer une bouture pour sa serre personnelle.

- C'est cool… fit Harry qui savait à peine de quoi ses amis parlaient.

- Ouais, ouais… acquiesça Neville en hochant la tête. J'espère juste que Tante Enid n'a pas encore fait crever ou presque, une autre plante de nos serres. J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à sauver celle-ci !

Ils furent très vite à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Le Poudlard Express les attendait, cheminée fumante, et portes de wagons ouvertes au large. Des sorciers cheminots, en robes et casquettes bordeaux, chargeaient dans le wagon à bagages, les malles et les animaux de compagnie que les Elfes de l'école venaient d'apporter. Les têtes des premiers arrivants apparaissaient déjà par les fenêtres ouvertes. Ils hélaient leurs camarades afin qu'ils les rejoignent, dans les compartiments qu'ils s'étaient réservés.

Harry monta dans le train et entra dans le premier compartiment vide qu'il vit. Hermione et Neville le suivirent. Pattenrond s'agitait dans son panier, et grattait furieusement l'osier pour sortir tout en miaulant d'une façon déchirante. Neville posa la main sur la poche de son gilet afin de vérifier que Trevor s'y trouvait toujours.

- Du calme, Pattenrond ! pesta Hermione en levant le panier jusqu'à ses yeux pour examiner le chat de près. Dès que le train roulera, je te laisserai sortir. Si tu es sage d'ici là, tu auras une croquette au thon.

Cette promesse ne sembla pas du tout attendrir le gros chat roux qui cracha et tenta de passer ses griffes acérées par les grilles le séparant de la liberté.

Hermione soupira et posa le panier sur la banquette. Neville alla s'asseoir près d'elle et Harry qui s'était déjà assis, se retrouva seul face à eux.

- Eh ! Je pue ou quoi ?

Ses deux amis se mirent à rire.

- Nan, mec, mais on préfère te laisser tout seul avec ton garde du corps, là. J'ai bien peur que si on te touche par accident, il ne nous arrache les yeux pour les bouffer, répondit Neville avec un large sourire.

- Vrai, avec lui, je ne risque rien ! Pas vrai, mon bébé d'amour ? roucoula Harry en direction du corbeau.

- Croââââ ! fut la réponse qu'il obtint, ce qui fit rire les trois amis.

- Par Merlin, on a l'impression qu'il pige tout ce que tu dis, pouffa Neville, une main devant la bouche.

- Les corbeaux, c'est très intelligent, affirma Hermione.

- Je confirme, dit alors Harry. Tenebrus, tu fais un bisou à Ryry ?

Harry, sous les rires de ses amis, avança ses lèvres en cul de poule, comme s'il allait lancer un baiser à quelqu'un au loin. Le corbeau posa son bec au milieu des lèvres d'Harry.

- Ouaaah ! Tu lui as appris des tours ? fit Neville, épaté. Il est vraiment génial, cet oiseau. J'aurais bien voulu apprendre des tours à Trevor aussi, mais c'est qu'un crapaud. À part manger les insectes qui tournent autour de mes plantes, il fait pas grand-chose.

- Mais il te rend service et c'est une compagnie, Neville. N'est-ce pas là le plus important ? fit Hermione sentencieusement, en tirant de son petit sac à main magique couvert de perles et de broderies, un énorme grimoire sur l'Histoire de la Magie.

- C'est quoi, ton monument, Mione ?

- De la lecture légère, pourquoi ? répondit distraitement la sorcière en enroulant une boucle de cheveux autour de son index.

- J'ai toujours aimé tes notions de légèreté, Mione, pouffa Harry, hilare. Déjà en première année, tu avais pris les _Potions_ _de_ _Grands Pouvoirs_ comme lecture légère. Et là, c'est quoi ?

- De l'Histoire.

- Ben voyons… Remarque, c'est idéal… contre les insomnies. Avec ça, tu dors bien le soir, déjà que le cours de Binns est celui où on dort le mieux…

- Tais-toi, Harry !

- Ou quoi ?

- Ou je te l'offre pour Noël…

- Ouille ! Ça c'est un coup vache ! s'horrifia Neville, les yeux écarquillés.

Le sifflet de la locomotive se fit entendre et le train démarra. Harry s'installa confortablement à l'angle de la fenêtre et allongea ses jambes sur la banquette puis ferma les yeux. Tenebrus n'apprécia pas d'être bousculé et sauta sur les cuisses d'Harry où il s'installa comme une poule couvant des œufs. Négligemment, Harry caressa le dos de l'animal tandis que Neville sortait la Gazette du Sorcier de la poche de sa cape demi-saison. Il déplia tranquillement le quotidien et disparut derrière ses pages.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, et Ron apparut dans l'encadrement.

- Ce qu'on m'a dit était donc vrai ! Potter se balade avec le pigeon en deuil de Dumbledore !

Harry poussa un soupir et ouvrit les yeux. Tenebrus se redressa et toisa l'intrus avec tout le mépris qu'un oiseau pouvait afficher.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour qu'il te refile sa saloperie de bestiole ? Qui t'as sucé pour ça ? Oh, mais je sais ! Une vilaine chauve-souris !

- RONALD ! hurla Hermione, outré. Cette fois-ci tu as gagné, j'enverrai un hibou à ta mère !

- Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre, ton hibou, _Mione_ ? la nargua-t-il, les yeux plein de haine.

- Dégage, Ron ! fit Harry d'une voix lasse. Tu nous ennuies.

- Oblige-moi, Potter !

Tenebrus choisit alors ce moment pour s'envoler malgré l'exiguïté du compartiment. Il plana au dessus de la tête du dernier fils Weasley, et lâcha sur ses cheveux, une énorme fiente blanche liquide avec un centre bien plus compact et verdâtre qui fit pousser des beurks, des cris horrifiés et dégoûté ainsi que des rires à tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dans le couloir. Ron poussa un hurlement d'outrage et sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe d'école usée. Il la tendit vers Tenebrus qui avait fait demi-tour, on ne savait comment dans le couloir et revenait vers Harry.

- Je vais faire la peau à cette putain d'bestiole ! brailla le rouquin, le visage écrevisse avec une coulée blanche horrible entre les deux yeux.

Trois baguettes se tendirent d'un seul mouvement vers lui. Tenebrus se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry et lança un « croâââk » provocateur.

- Je te préviens, Ron. Tu touches à une seule plume de mon corbeau, je te tue. Est-ce que c'est clair ? lança l'Élu, les yeux glacés et la bouche pincée.

- Mais non, Harry, le corrigea Hermione d'une voix chantante, presque inquiétante. Nous laisserons le Professeur Dumbledore s'en charger. Il adore Tenebrus, et je pense qu'il sera très soucieux de venger son petit compagnon à plumes. Tu veux prendre le risque, Ronald ? Non seulement, tu devras affronter Harry, mais aussi moi, Neville et le Professeur Dumbledore, sans oublier le Professeur Rogue, bien sûr… puisque l'oiseau lui appartient.

Ron leur lança un regard méprisant et courut se réfugier dans son compartiment. Sans nul doute, Ginny allait le nettoyer, mais l'humiliation ne le quitterait pas avec un simple _Recurvite_, le _Tergeo_ n'étant même pas assez puissant pour un tel _impact_…

Les trois jeunes sorciers se mirent à rire et ils ne virent pas Drago Malefoy suivi de ses _goonies_ apparaître à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Bravo, Potty, c'était bien visé. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fabriques avec ce corbeau ? Je croyais que tu avais une Harfang des Neiges ?

- Je le garde pour les vacances, il m'a été confié par Dumbledore. Non pas que ça t'intéresse, Malefoy. Alors, sois un gentil serpent et ferme la porte en sortant.

Drago toisa Harry et secoua la tête. Il fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle de le suivre et poursuivit son chemin.

- C'est pas un bon serpent, déclara Neville en se replongeant dans sa Gazette. Il n'a pas fermé la porte.

Le voyage se poursuivit sans interruption ou presque. Hermione dut faire sortir de son panier Pattenrond qui sembla intéressé par le corbeau, jusqu'au moment où celui-ci lui donna un coup de bec sur le crâne, lorsque le chat s'approcha de lui en position de chasse. Pattenrond se réfugia sous la banquette d'Hermione et Neville, et n'en ressortit qu'à l'entrée en gare, lorsque sa maîtresse se mit à quatre pattes pour le tirer de son refuge. Harry ouvrit la porte de la cage dorée et Tenebrus sauta dedans à contrecœur.

- Elle n'est pas fermée, murmura le jeune homme à l'animagus. Il te suffira de la pousser en cas d'urgence. Les Moldus ne verront rien. Désolé, j'ai pas le choix. Je te promets que je te tire de là dès qu'on arrive à Privet Drive.

Un « Kraaaa » irrité fut sa seule réponse. Le train s'immobilisa dans un crissement agaçant et un nuage de vapeur blanche. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le flot des élèves envahit alors le quai, rejoignant parents et amis qui les attendaient. Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le compartiment à bagages où les sorciers cheminots du quai 9 ¾ débarquaient les malles avec de grands mouvements de baguettes.

Harry repéra sa malle et fit apparaître la poignée et les roulettes magiques dont elle était munie. Il fit ses adieux à ses amis et se dirigea vers la sortie donnant dans la gare moldue. Hermione et Neville savaient que les Dursley ne supportaient pas d'attendre et ne voulaient pas que leur ami en fasse les frais. Sa malle d'une main et la cage de Tenebrus de l'autre, Harry disparut à travers la barrière magique. Dans la salle des pas perdus, deux silhouettes bien connues l'attendaient. L'oncle Vernon semblait au bord de l'apoplexie en voyant tous les enfants et parents qui quittaient la gare avec des malles et non pas de valises bien normales, et surtout – comble de l'horreur – des cages contenant des hiboux. Signe absolu de leur anormalité.

Le teint de l'obèse vira au pourpre lorsqu'il vit Harry venir vers lui avec un volatile inconnu.

- Potter ! gronda-t-il en signe de bienvenue. Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller avec cette… bestiole ?

- Oh… Heuuu… Le Professeur Dumbledore me l'a confiée pour les vacances. C'est son oiseau et je dois le lui garder. D'ailleurs, j'ai une lettre pour toi, Tante Pétunia.

- Une… une lettre ? bredouilla la blonde à l'aspect chevalin, d'un air inquiet.

- Oui, pour t'expliquer pourquoi je dois garder l'oiseau de compagnie du Professeur Dumbledore, je crois…

Harry sortit la lettre de la poche de sa veste et la tendit à sa tante qui la prit en hésitant, comme si elle allait la mordre. Vernon, lui, détailla son neveu des pieds à la tête, ses petits yeux porcins rétrécis en deux fentes cruelles.

Tandis que Pétunia décachetait l'enveloppe de parchemin d'une main tremblante, Vernon demanda des comptes.

- Qui as-tu volé, pour avoir ces vêtements ? gronda-t-il.

- Oh… Heuu… Et bien… Le Professeur Dumbledore me les a offerts… pour… heu… les cérémonies, avec… heu… le Ministre.

- Ministre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces mensonges, encore ?

- Vernon ! le coupa Pétunia, qui venait de lire la lettre. Lis… lis…

Elle tendit le parchemin à son obèse d'époux et Harry vit son oncle passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel pendant sa lecture.

- Un membre… de _leur_ famille ? Il y a des gens de ton espèce dans _leur_ famille ?

- Oui, Oncle Vernon, mais tu ne dois pas le dire, c'est un secret ! murmura Harry.

- Pour qui me prends-tu, garçon ? Nous sommes des honnêtes gens, de bons sujets de la Couronne !

- Oui, oui, je sais… Et le Professeur Dumbledore aussi, il le sait, c'est pour ça… la lettre…

- Et comment se fait-il qu'un misérable ver comme toi, soit au courant ? Qui as-tu espionné ?

- Vernon, chuchota Pétunia. La lettre dit que… qu'_il_ aime bien Harry.

Elle remontra un passage à Vernon qui toisa son neveu comme s'il avait deux têtes.

- Dépêche-toi, nous rentrons ! Et tu t'occuperas de ton oiseau de malheur ! S'il met des fientes quelque part, tu seras responsable, garçon ! Alors, attention !

- Oui, Oncle Vernon.

Le retour à Privet Drive fut relativement calme, Vernon se contentant de maugréer en surveillant dans le rétroviseur, Harry et la cage qu'il tenait sur les genoux. La Tante Pétunia avait ramassé la lettre de Dumbledore dans son sac à main et gardait le silence. Harry se demanda si cela allait changer quelque chose à son quotidien, pendant ces deux semaines.

L'Oncle Vernon descendit de la voiture et aboya ses ordres à Harry, avant d'entrer dans la maison.

- Monte ta malle dans ta chambre et restes-y, je ne veux pas te voir d'ici demain. Et retire-moi ces vêtements d'anormaux !

- Je n'ai que des vêtements comme ça, Oncle Vernon.

- Qu'as-tu fait des bons vêtements que nous t'avons donnés ?

- Ils étaient si bons que les Elfes de Maison qui font la lessive les ont brûlés en croyant que c'étaient des chiffons, affirma Harry, un brin provocateur.

Une claque retentissante fut la réponse qu'il obtint. Dans sa cage, Tenebrus s'agita et croassa méchamment.

- Fais taire ton piaf ou il pourrait lui arriver malheur ! Et je me fiche bien de ce que le vieux tordu qui dirige ton école de fous pourra bien dire !

Harry serra les dents et pinça les lèvres. La lettre n'avait pas l'air de faire beaucoup d'effet sur l'Oncle Vernon. Visiblement, elle en avait eu bien plus sur la Tante Pétunia, qui affolée, regardait autour d'elle au cas où un voisin aurait surpris l'altercation.

- Monte, dit-elle à son neveu. Je te donnerai des vêtements normaux pour demain.

- Oui, Tante Pétunia, fit Harry d'une voix monocorde.

Il ouvrit le coffre du monospace et en sortit avec peine sa lourde malle. Une fois posée sur ses roulettes, il put la déplacer aisément et entra dans la maison, tenant toujours la cage de Tenebrus. Il monta les marches avec difficulté car un peu trop encombré, et la malle était lourde. Mais personne ne se proposa pour l'aider, bien évidemment.

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et une odeur de poussière et de renfermé lui sauta à la gorge. Il pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il posa la cage de Tenebrus sur son bureau bancale et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre aux vitres boueuses afin de changer l'air. Le jeune sorcier se retourna vers Tenebrus et ouvrit la cage pour le faire sortir.

- Bienvenue en enfer, Sev'.


	4. Une idée de l'enfer

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici la suite. Encore une fois le site n'a pas affiché les lettres et caractères français, donc je viens de faire la modification. Désolée pour ceux qui sont tombés sur le chapitre dévasté.

**Bêta :** Mokonalex

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Harry alla s'asseoir sur le vieux lit défoncé et laissa Tenebrus sautiller hors de sa cage. L'oiseau resta indécis quelques secondes. Il était sur le bureau et regardait autour de lui, ne sachant s'il devait s'envoler par la fenêtre ou rester un peu et se transformer en humain, afin de demander des explications sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à présent tous les deux.<p>

L'avantage d'être un animagus était que même sous sa forme animale, le sorcier métamorphosé gardait son esprit humain, ses capacités de réflexions et bénéficiait en plus des instincts de l'animal qu'il incarnait. La tête noire du volatile se tourna vers la porte. Des bruits sourds se faisaient entendre, mais Harry ne semblait pas les percevoir pour l'instant. Le Gryffondor avait la tête baissée et régulièrement, il soupirait à fendre l'âme. Il leva pourtant son visage lorsque des pas bruyants se firent entendre dans le couloir. Une lueur de panique traversa fugitivement son regard émeraude.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et une silhouette plus qu'imposante apparut dans l'encadrement. L'homme lui balança une pile mince de chiffons plus ou moins grisâtres.

- Tes vêtements, Potter, fit la voix avec méchanceté. Je ne veux pas te voir porter ces oripeaux d'_anormal_ tant que tu seras sous ce toit. Je devrais même les brûler ! Pas question qu'ils nous contaminent, tu entends ?

- Oui, Oncle Vernon.

- Tu as peut-être réussi à embobiner ta tante avec cette lettre, mais pas moi, je te le dis tout de suite. La larve puante que tu es, ne peut absolument pas connaître le Premier Ministre, ni aucun ministre d'ailleurs ! Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien inutile ! Que ce soit ici, ou bien dans ton monde de fous furieux ! Est-ce clair ?

- Limpide, Oncle Vernon.

- Je ne veux pas te voir quitter cette pièce, monstre ! Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais tu ne mettras pas un pied hors de cette chambre de tout ton séjour !

- Mais… j'aurai besoin… la salle de bain…

- JE M'EN FOUS ! hurla Vernon. ET NE T'AVISE PAS DE FAIRE UNE SEULE CRASSE OU JE TE TUE, VERMINE !

Harry poussa un nouveau soupir. Il était physiologiquement impossible pour un sorcier comme pour un Moldu de ne pas aller aux toilettes pendant deux semaines. À quoi voulait jouer Vernon ?

Son soupir fut entendu et ne plut pas du tout à l'obèse au teint pourpre. Dursley traversa la pièce en une seule enjambée et souleva Harry par le col de sa chemise neuve. Il lui balança un revers de main à lui décrocher la tête et ensuite un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sonné, Harry se recroquevilla sur son lit, les jambes repliées pour protéger son ventre et ses organes vitaux des coups susceptibles de venir. Mais ils ne vinrent pas. Tenebrus, furieux, avait poussé un croassement sonore, s'était envolé, et toutes serres dehors avait lacéré le crâne et le visage du gros Moldu qui avait alors poussé un cri de rage.

Il balança un grand coup de main sur la tête et le corps de l'oiseau, qui trop léger pour le supporter, fut expédié contre le mur au papier peint sale et s'écrasa sur le plancher en un petit tas de plumes.

- Saloperie de bestiole ! Je vais te démolir et te plumer, moi ! Tu vas voir !

- NON ! hurla Harry, horrifié.

Sans se soucier de sa sécurité, le jeune sorcier se jeta sur son oncle et s'accrocha à son bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Comme si Harry et ses cinquante kilos tout mouillé pouvaient arrêter le cachalot échoué qu'était Vernon Dursley !

Attiré par les cris, Dudley sortit alors de sa chambre, espérant encore une fois assister au beau spectacle d'une correction à cet _anormal_ de Potter. Il entra dans la chambre et se mit à glousser, puis il vit le corbeau à terre qui tentait de se remettre sur ses pattes.

- Oh, P'pa ! J'peux avoir le corbeau, dis… j'peux avoir le corbeau ?

- NON ! hurla encore une fois, Harry. IL EST À MOI ! NE LE TOUCHE PAS !

Vernon souleva Harry d'une seule main et le projeta contre le bois de son lit. Un bruit d'os qui cassait résonna sinistrement dans la toute petite pièce. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier et songea avec horreur à Severus, proie facile tant qu'il restait sous sa forme animale, puis la douleur lui fit perdre conscience.

Dudley se pencha et tendit une main grasse vers l'oiseau, avec un sourire avide. Il la retira vivement en poussant un cri perçant. Tenebrus venait de lui assener un violent coup de bec. Le gros garçon se mit à pousser des cris perçants en voyant le sang s'écouler du petit trou que le bec avait percé dans sa peau.

Inquiète du remue-ménage qu'elle entendait depuis la cuisine, Pétunia monta les escaliers, les lèvres pincées. La lettre de Dumbledore l'avait fortement impressionnée et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il vienne mettre son long nez crochu dans leurs affaires, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Potter ou à l'affreuse bestiole qu'il avait ramenée avec lui. Encore heureux que ce n'était qu'un oiseau banal et pas une de ces maudites bêtes _anormales_ dont lui avait parlé Lily un été.

- NON, VERNON ! cria-t-elle de sa voix suraigüe. Ne touche pas cette bête ! Ce sont des nuisibles pleins de microbes ! Tu pourrais attraper une maladie !

Vernon qui s'était penché pour faire un sort définitif au corbeau, se redressa, échevelé, le visage empourpré et en sueur.

- Cette saloperie a fait un trou dans la main de Duddy, Pet ! Il n'est pas question qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte !

Pétunia vit Harry inanimé sur le sol et grimaça. S'il arrivait quoique ce soit, Dumbledore allait rappliquer et elle ne voulait pas se trouver de l'autre côté de la baguette de ce vieux fou. Lily lui avait bien dit que c'était le plus puissant _anormal_ de leur monde de cinglés, et elle n'en voulait surtout pas chez elle. Devoir supporter Potter était bien assez pénible comme ça !

- Laissez-les ! Viens Diddy, je vais soigner ta main tout de suite, fit-elle à son pleurnicheur de fils. Vernon, le dîner est prêt, je t'ai fait des tournedos Rossini, tu adores ça.

- Excellent, Pet' ! déclara l'odieux personnage avec satisfaction en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tu as fait des frites aussi ?

- Bien sûr ! Trois kilos ! annonça fièrement la maîtresse de maison. Et un gros gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert.

- Je ne veux pas que tu donnes un seul repas à l'_anormal_ ! Et je refuse qu'il quitte sa chambre, je ne veux pas voir sa tête de toutes les vacances.

- Oui, Vernon, accepta Pétunia en se demandant si Dumbledore avait un moyen de savoir ce qui se passait chez eux.

La porte se referma et Tenebrus entendit qu'on tripotait de nombreux verrous de l'autre côté. Et puis, le bruit cessa et les pas s'éloignèrent. Lorsque le seul bruit que le corbeau put percevoir fut celui autrefois familier de la télévision[1], il se retransforma en sorcier et dut s'adosser au mur, afin de reprendre ses esprits.

Les coups de Vernon, déjà terribles pour un humain, avaient été dévastateurs pour le petit animal, et la trace en était très nettement visible sur le visage et le corps du sorcier. Le Maître des Potions avait une arcade sourcilière ouverte et le sang ruisselait sur son visage, l'aveuglant partiellement. Il s'était pincé la langue au sang et il coulait à présent dans sa bouche. Et pour finir, son visage avait commencé à enfler sur le côté droit et prenait à présent une belle couleur violette tirant sur le noir.

Le regard du Serpentard parcourut la petite chambre. Il vit Harry, effondré entre son lit et le vieux bureau bancal. Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas et était visiblement inconscient. Hésitant à le déplacer, Severus s'agenouilla avec raideur et pencha son corps endolori vers son amant. Il tendit sa baguette vers lui avec appréhension et lança un sort de diagnostic.

Un parchemin et une plume à papote médicomagique apparurent et flottèrent près de la Terreur des cachots. Rapidement, la plume écrivit le résultat et Severus prit le parchemin dans sa main gauche. Il poussa un soupir en découvrant qu'Harry avait une vertèbre fracturée, mais heureusement sans atteinte de la moelle épinière. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : le sortilège de réparation des os. Il était extrêmement douloureux et à cause de cela, employé uniquement lorsqu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser le Pouss'Os, beaucoup plus lent à agir. Severus pointa sa baguette vers Harry et lança le sort, s'excusant silencieusement de devoir lui infliger ça. Heureusement que le lionceau était inconscient, d'ailleurs.

- _Ossa Reparent_ !

La douleur violente occasionnée fit sortir Harry de sa torpeur et il poussa un cri, bien plus étouffé et discret que ne l'aurait pensé Severus. Visiblement, le jeune sorcier était habitué à la douleur, ce qui était loin d'être normal, même pour un Gryffondor « accidentogène » ayant vaincu Lord Voldemort.

Severus, toujours à genoux sur le plancher poussiéreux et terne, sortit sa malle réduite de la poche de sa robe à boutons. Il la posa sur le sol et lui rendit sa taille originelle d'un _Augmento_ informulé. Il l'ouvrit et se saisit aussitôt du petit coffret de bois qui contenait une bonne réserve de ce que Severus avait toujours nommé « ses potions d'urgence ». Il fit avaler une dose de Pouss'Os à Harry, histoire de fortifier la réparation magique de la fracture, et ensuite une potion antidouleur.

Harry, qui reprenait ses esprits en grimaçant, se redressa et s'assit sur le plancher en frottant son dos endolori. Il resta bouche bée en voyant le visage de Severus.

- Sev' ! Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que ce cinglé t'a fait ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais soigner ça tout de suite et ça se paiera, crois-moi. Tout ceux qui un jour m'ont mis dans ce même état, ne sont plus là pour s'en vanter…

La lueur inquiétante qui apparut dans les yeux noirs glacés, fit frissonner involontairement Harry. Oui, il savait de quoi Severus parlait. Ou plutôt de qui… Lord Voldemort n'était plus là depuis un an passé de quelques jours, Sirius Black était mort et enterré. Ah, non… pas enterré, tombé derrière le voile. Le résultat était le même. Et puis, James et Remus… tout comme Pettigrow, ce sale traitre… Et puis, il y avait Tobias Rogue aussi, qui avait copieusement rossé son fils unique toute son enfance. Il y avait fort à parier que si Severus avait été un Moldu, il n'aurait pas survécu à la « tendresse paternelle ».

- Sev', il y a un miroir à l'intérieur de la porte de l'armoire, révéla Harry d'une voix fatiguée tout en s'asseyant précautionneusement sur son lit.

Il s'adossa doucement au mur et regarda Severus boitiller jusqu'à la vieille armoire à la porte déglinguée, l'ouvrir et examiner sa figure sous toutes les coutures. Le sang coulait encore de la plaie et quelques gouttes avaient même tâché le plancher. Harry s'en fichait, pour lui, le plus grave était que Sev' soit blessé. Ses vêtements noirs avaient épongé la rigole écarlate et on voyait que le col de sa chemise blanche était taché de rouge.

Le sorcier lança un _Episkey_ sur la plaie qui cessa aussitôt de saigner, et puis un _Tergeo_ sur son visage afin d'en retirer tout le sang. Un _Devestio_ fit ses vêtements souillés tomber à terre autour de lui, comme des pelures d'oignons. Sans se soucier une minute de sa nudité, Severus se tortilla devant la glace afin d'examiner les bleus qui le décoraient à présent. Il avait un onguent dans sa boite à potions, dans quelques minutes on en parlerait plus.

Harry le regarda s'enduire le visage, le cou et les côtes de l'épaisse préparation verte qui ressemblait à l'argile dont la Tante Pétunia se tartinait régulièrement le visage, pour – selon elle – avoir le teint frais. Déjà l'enflure disparaissait un peu et le presque œil au beurre noir cédait du terrain.

- Je suis désolé, Sev'.

- Ne le sois pas, mon ange. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est ce gros porc qui est responsable. Si Pétunia n'était pas montée pour leur annoncer que le dîner était servi, je pense que lui et son fils nous auraient tués.

- Vachement efficace, la lettre de Dumbledore ! Je lui avais dit pourtant que ça ne marcherait pas ! pesta Harry, un peu nauséeux à cause des potions précédemment ingurgitées. À chaque fois qu'il a écrit, ça a été encore pire ! Quand est-ce qu'il comprendra ?

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Severus qui prenait à présent des vêtements propres dans sa malle. Tu avais une vertèbre de cassée, tu m'as fait peur. Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas bougé, ça aurait pu aggraver ta blessure.

Le Maître des Potions enfila une robe noire et la boutonna d'un geste de baguette. Puis, il rejoignit Harry sur son lit et prit place auprès de lui en grimaçant.

- Ce sont les ressorts qu'on sent comme ça ?

- Oui, fit Harry en baissant les yeux, gêné de l'état de la chambre.

Severus souleva la fine couverture grise usée et examina la literie. Les draps avaient une vilaine couleur grise et ne sentaient pas bons. Ils étaient visiblement sur ce lit depuis l'été précédent, peut-être même plus, vu leur crasse. Ils étaient si usés qu'on en voyait la trame par endroit et le drap housse était crevé à plusieurs endroits, ainsi que le coutil du matelas, percé par les ressorts rouillés qui l'avaient défoncé. Poursuivant son investigation, Sev' regarda autour de lui, les yeux plissés et la bouche pincée.

Le papier peint vert uni était vieux et sale, et par endroit si usé qu'il en était déchiré. Les meubles étaient tous cassés et provenaient visiblement d'une décharge publique. Un des pieds arrière de l'armoire avait même été remplacé par une brique, mais pas de la bonne hauteur, ce qui expliquait l'aspect penché qu'elle avait. Il manquait une charnière à la porte de la penderie, et ladite porte pendouillait tristement, menaçant de tomber définitivement. Le bureau était bancal et un vieux livre pour enfant tentait de le caler. La chaise de bureau n'avait que 3 pieds et ne tenait debout que par miracle. Les fenêtres étaient si sales qu'on ne voyait plus à travers les carreaux et il n'y avait même pas de rideaux. Un fil pendait au plafond avec une simple ampoule sans même un abat-jour. Sur le bureau, une vieille lampe de chevet fêlée était posée, elle aussi sans abat-jour. Et pour finir le plancher était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

Cette chambre n'avait pas connu le balai ou le chiffon depuis des années, peut-être même une décennie ! Comment Pétunia pouvait-elle oser faire vivre son neveu dans de telles conditions ? C'était inadmissible et ce n'était pas le manque d'argent qui était en cause, si on considérait le luxe du reste de la maison. Severus n'avait pas eu le temps de bien voir l'intérieur de la demeure, mais le peu qu'il avait aperçu lui avait indiqué que les Dursley étaient bien loin de vivre dans la misère. Mais pour Harry, c'était une autre paire de manches…

- Ça n'a pas été nettoyé depuis quand ?

- Depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard. Je veux dire… en première année. Je… c'est interdit, murmura Harry, honteux, les yeux toujours baissés et les joues rouges.

- Et les draps ? Ils sont sur ce lit depuis combien de temps ?

- Trois ans, je crois… peut-être plus, je m'en souviens pas.

Severus ferma les yeux et pinça l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index.

- Il est hors de question que nous passions deux semaines dans ce taudis. De plus, on ne peut pas tenir à deux dans ce lit ou devrais-je dire, ce grabat ! Et je refuse de passer deux semaines sous ma forme d'animagus. Comme tu le sais, c'est dangereux et peut affecter le mental du sorcier qui s'y risque.

- Je sais. Ça rend instable, comme Siri.

Severus eut envie de ricaner et de dire à Harry que son parrain avait de toute façon toujours été instable, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Si je comprends bien ce que ce gros lard de Vernon t'a dit tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas le droit de quitter la chambre pendant les deux semaines que nous devons passer ici, pas même pour aller aux toilettes ou prendre une douche.

- Oui. Et je n'aurai pas à manger non plus.

- Et ça arrive souvent, ce genre de délires ?

- Tout le temps, mais c'est la première fois que je ne peux pas aller aux toilettes. Habituellement, il me laisse au moins un vieux seau, mais là, rien. La douche, ben, je m'en passe, renifla Harry, et pour les repas, en général Madame Weasley vient à mon secours et m'envoie un colis que j'appelle « mes rations de survie ». Je le cache sous le plancher, il y a des sorts de préservation sur le colis à chaque fois. Et j'essaie de faire durer.

- Incroyable ! Et Lupin n'a jamais rien dit ? Il est venu ici te chercher plusieurs fois, il me semble ?

- Il est venu avec Tonks, Fol Œil et Kingsley, et personne n'a fait la moindre remarque.

- Lamentable ! gronda Severus, furieux. Rassure-toi, nous n'allons pas passer deux semaines dans six mètres carrés, sans nous laver, manger et en pissant par la fenêtre.

- Je comptais demander à manger à Dobby de toute façon.

Harry regarda placidement Severus agiter sa baguette, indifférent aux recommandations que Fudge avait faites à Harry. Théoriquement, le jeune homme devait éviter de faire de la magie, même s'il était majeur, afin de ne pas être vu des Moldus, y compris sa famille. Le Maître des cachots s'en fichait comme de sa première potion. Il ferait beau voir qu'on vienne lui reprocher de faire de la magie dans leur situation. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore les avait embobinés pour qu'ils sacrifient leurs projets de vacances, et tout ça pour les enfermer dans ce cul de basse fosse, indigne d'un sorcier et même d'un Moldu, pour y être battus et affamés. Presque tués, même, si on comptait juste.

Les puissant _Recurvites_ vengeurs de Severus eurent bientôt raison de l'épaisse couche de crasse qui recouvrait le plancher, les meubles et la fenêtre. Même les murs semblaient moins tristes, si on y prêtait bien attention. Le sorcier eut un rictus amusé en examinant la porte qu'il savait bardée de verrous et la trappe qui se trouvait tout en bas.

- Ce n'est pas pour les chats, à la base, ce genre d'aménagement ?

- Si.

- Si Pétunia est toujours comme elle était étant jeune, elle déteste les chats et les animaux en général, donc je doute fort qu'il y ait un seul animal de compagnie dans cette maison. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Non. Il n'y a jamais eu de chat ici. Dudley a eu un perroquet quand il était petit, mais il l'a échangé au bout de huit jours contre une carabine à air comprimé qu'il a cassée en s'asseyant dessus le jour même. Il a eu une tortue aussi, mais il l'a balancée par la fenêtre lors d'une crise de colère. Il n'a jamais plus eu d'animaux ensuite. Tante Marge vient toujours avec son chien, et Tante Pétunia fait une drôle de tête à chaque fois. Elle le déteste, il est de toute façon répugnant et agressif.

- Alors pourquoi la trappe, Harry ?

- Pour me passer un peu d'eau et de soupe froide, tous les deux ou trois jours. Pas beaucoup, un petit bol que je dois en plus partager avec Hedwige qui est enfermée dans sa cage avec un cadenas dont seul Vernon a la clé.

- Les hiboux sont des rapaces, Harry et donc des carnivores. De la soupe à une chouette ? Pfff ! Et enfermée dans sa petite cage sans pouvoir sortir ou ouvrir ses ailes ? C'est une torture digne d'un Mangemort !

- Je ne pouvais même pas ouvrir la cage pour la nettoyer. Alors au bout d'un moment, ça sentait vraiment mauvais ici.

Severus poursuivit son examen de la pièce et se retourna enfin vers son compagnon, un curieux sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous allons modifier la pièce, et jeter un sort d'illusion sur la porte. Tous ceux qui rentreront dans la chambre ne verront pas qu'elle a changé.

- Tu veux changer quoi ?

- Juste le lit, on n'a pas de place pour faire mieux et cette construction étant moldue, elle ne supportera pas un sortilège d'agrandissement de l'espace très puissant.

Severus pointa sa baguette devant lui et entreprit une série de mouvements compliqués tout en lançant de longues formules en latin, dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler, et qu'il ne comprit pas. La pièce gagna environ un pied et demi[2] de largeur, ce qui allait pouvoir permettre de mettre un lit correct dans ce trou à rat du diable. La chaise fut ensuite réparée et Harry vit avec amusement un quatrième pied lui pousser.

- Lève-toi, mon ange, et installe-toi sur la chaise. Je vais réduire le lit et nous allons le ranger dans le tiroir du bureau. La place dégagée nous permettra d'en mettre un autre à la place. Les Elfes sont très doués pour ce genre de choses et ton ami Dobby fournira le lit.

- Pourquoi on ne le métamorphoserait pas à partir de quelque chose d'autre ? De l'ancien par exemple !

- La métamorphose n'a jamais été mon sujet de prédilection, Harry. Ce genre de boulot serait du niveau de Minerva ou d'Albus. Si je m'y risquais, elle ne tiendrait pas dans le temps et ne serait pas parfaite, de toute façon. Dobby peut aller piocher dans le stock de meubles inutilisés de Poudlard sans problème. Et crois-moi, il y a une sacrée réserve ! Il y a aussi des centaines de parures de draps et de couvertures. Nous pourrons sans souci en emprunter un peu. On les rendra en partant.

- On va avoir un lit de Poudlard ? Un grand ?

- Le même que le mien, je suppose. Les meubles des professeurs sont tous identiques pour éviter les jalousies. Seules les couleurs des tissus d'ameublement changent, et le plus souvent, sont en rapport avec la Maison d'origine du sorcier qui les reçoit.

- J'imagine… s'amusa Harry. Je vois mal McGo dans du vert et toi dans du rouge…

- Horrible ! Rien que d'y penser j'en frémis, confirma Severus la mine dégoûtée.

- J'appelle Dobby ! DOBBY !

Un pop discret fut tout ce qui annonça l'arrivée de l'Elfe de Maison. Dobby regarda vaguement autour de lui, reconnaissant les lieux. Puis il s'inclina devant son idole.

- Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Que peut faire Dobby pour vous ?

L'Elfe jeta un regard en coin à Severus qui trônait dans la petite pièce. Que faisait donc ce vilain sorcier avec son cher Harry Potter, et en plus dans sa petite chambre moldue ?

- Dobby… commença Harry. J'ai besoin d'un lit. D'un lit confortable pour deux, comme ceux des professeurs de Poudlard. Tu peux nous en amener un ? On le rendra à notre départ, ne t'en fais pas. Il nous faut les draps et les couvertures aussi, en vert, hein ?

- Harry Potter a besoin d'un lit pour deux ? Harry Potter, Monsieur ?

- Severus est ici comme garde du corps, Dobby. Et il ne peut pas rester sous sa forme d'animagus en permanence, tu le sais.

- Dobby sait. Harry Potter, Monsieur. Pas bon pour les sorciers. Sorciers fous après ! acquiesça l'Elfe.

- Voilà ! Et Severus vient de me sauver la vie. Sans lui, je serais mort depuis une bonne demi-heure, donc il faut qu'il reste pour me protéger. Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. Fudge me l'a interdit.

- Professeur Rogue a sauvé Harry Potter ? s'extasia Dobby, qui voyait à présent la Terreur des cachots sous un nouveau jour. Dobby va apporter ce qu'il faut, tout ce qu'il faut. Harry Potter, Monsieur !

Sans attendre de réponse, Dobby transplana hors de la maison moldue. Harry soupira. Connaissant l'Elfe, il allait certainement avoir une surprise et le confia à Severus.

- Tel que je connais Dobby, il ne va pas lésiner, je crois qu'on a intérêt à faire de la place.

Severus qui avait entendu parler des exploits de l'ancien Elfe des Malefoy, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Harry se décida enfin à obéir à la demande du Serpentard et se leva du lit misérable où il était assis et alla s'installer sur la chaise fraîchement réparée. Le lit fut rétréci à la taille d'une boite d'allumette et placé dans le tiroir du vieux bureau.

Un pop se fit de nouveau entendre et Dobby apparut dans toute sa gloire, avec ses chaussettes dépareillées et sa pile de bonnets de laine. Il tenait dans sa main un panier d'osier et affichait un sourire radieux qui dévoilait sa large dentition.

- Dobby a apporté plein de choses, Harry Potter, Monsieur !

L'Elfe n'attendit même pas que le Gryffondor l'interroge sur le contenu de son panier. Il en sorti un lit miniature qu'il posa par terre et auquel il redonna une taille normale d'un claquement de doigts. Un autre claquement, et les draps et couvertures firent de même et allèrent garnir impeccablement le lit à baldaquin qui se trouvait à présent dans l'angle occupé précédemment par le grabat _généreusement_ octroyé par les Moldus.

L'un des deux sorciers allait se retrouver collé contre le mur et devoir escalader son compagnon afin de sortir du lit avant lui. Mais l'étroitesse de la pièce ne permettait pas un meilleur aménagement. Dobby fit également apparaître une petite table ronde et deux chaises confortables qu'il posa dans un angle. Un autre claquement de doigts, et la table se retrouva recouverte d'une nappe blanche et de vaisselle remplie de mets divers.

- C'est l'heure du dîner, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Bon appétit ! Dobby doit partir, on appelle Dobby.

L'Elfe disparut aussitôt et Harry resta bouche bée devant la table et les plats qui le firent saliver.

- J'adore la magie… murmura-t-il, avec un large sourire sur le visage.

Harry et Severus firent honneur aux plats apportés par Dobby. Et une fois que les assiettes furent vidées et les estomacs remplis, le jeune Gryffondor se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et frotta son estomac avec un large sourire.

- Quand je pense que Vernon voulait me faire jeûner ! S'il savait ! gloussa le jeune homme, ravi de leur jouer ce tour pendable.

La table s'était débarrassée d'elle-même et l'heure était maintenant venue de s'occuper de leurs autres besoins. Ce fut Severus qui en prit l'initiative.

- Il y a quoi, de l'autre côté de ce mur ? demanda-t-il en désignant le pan de mur qui se trouvait au bout du lit, juste un peu avant l'armoire bancale.

- La chambre d'amis, celle qui sert à la Tante Marge quand elle vient passer quelque temps ici.

- Parfait. Je présume qu'elle n'est pas fermée ?

- Non, pourquoi le serait-elle ? Elle ne sert jamais à personne d'autre et personne n'y va, sauf moi… pour y faire le ménage. Il semblerait que les corvées me soient épargnées ces vacances…

- J'ai l'intention d'ouvrir une porte provisoire à cet endroit, fit Severus en désignant du doigt le pan de mur en question. Il n'y a pas de meuble derrière, de l'autre côté ?

- Non. Il n'y a qu'un lit et une commode dans cette pièce. Le mur est nu à cet endroit.

- Excellent ! Il nous suffira de nous désillusionner pour sortir de la chambre de cette Marge et rejoindre la salle de bain quand nous en aurons envie. Un sort de silence sur la pièce nous permettra de prendre des douches et d'aller aux toilettes quand bon nous semblera.

- Génial ! Tu veux pas le faire maintenant ? Je t'avouerais que je suis à deux doigts de pisser par la fenêtre, Sev'.

Le Maître des Potions eut un rictus qui passa presque pour un sourire. Il n'était pas question qu'il l'avoue, mais il avait depuis quelques moments, l'envie de se transformer en Tenebrus pour sortir par la fenêtre et lâcher une belle fiente sur la voiture des Dursley ou sur le linge de Pétunia qui séchait dans le jardin derrière la maison. Il était bien connu que les déjections d'oiseaux étaient corrosives… Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Une porte fut donc ouverte dans le mur. Les deux sorciers désillusionnés traversèrent la chambre d'amis pompeusement aménagée comme le reste de la maison, et rejoignirent la salle de bain rose et immaculée de la Tante Pétunia. Pendant qu'Harry se soulageait, Severus fit couler l'eau chaude dans la douche et se déshabilla d'un geste de baguette après les avoir tout deux réillusionnés.

- T'as fini ? demanda-t-il à Harry, sans même se retourner.

- Ouais, pourquoi, tu es pressé ?

- Pas vraiment, mais j'aimerais bien que nous puissions prendre une douche avant que les Moldus ne montent et n'essaient d'entrer dans cette pièce. J'ai été couvert de sang, et une douche c'est quand même plus appréciable que les _Tergeo_.

- Bonne idée…

Tandis qu'Harry se déshabillait, Severus alla prendre sa place devant le trône de porcelaine. Il y avait bien des toilettes séparées au rez-de-chaussée, mais il était hors de question d'y aller. Le risque était trop grand. Il était déjà suffisamment culotté de se promener au premier étage en toute impunité, quand on était pas sensé se trouver dans les lieux pour Severus, et hors de sa chambre pour Harry.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir essayer leur fameux savon de luxe Wood of Windsor ! ricana Harry. Quand elle m'autorise à prendre une douche – froide – bien entendu, Tante Pétunia planque son savon et me refile un pain de Dettol.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Severus en se glissant près d'Harry sous le jet d'eau chaude.

- Un désinfectant… Ils ont peur d'attraper mon anormalité, comme si elle pouvait être contagieuse, tu vois ?

Severus resta un instant bouche bée et secoua la tête devant tant d'imbécilité.

- Dis-moi, Sev', pourquoi on est pas sorti par la porte de la chambre ? Un _Alohomora_ aurait suffit nan ? Avec un _Lashlabask_ pour la chaine… tenta Harry afin de changer de conversation, tandis qu'il se lavait les cheveux avec le shampooing de Dudley.

- Impossible. Le sortilège d'illusion que j'ai mis sur la porte, ne supporte pas les sorts d'ouvertures comme ceux que tu viens de citer. Ces illusions sont destinées aux Moldus en premier lieu et je présume que le sorcier qui a inventé le sort ne s'est pas préoccupé de le rendre insensible aux _Alohomora_ et autres du style. Il faut ouvrir la porte de façon normale pour que le sort fonctionne et que l'illusion soit efficace. Nous n'avions pas le choix, nous devions impérativement sortir d'une autre façon. Remettre l'illusion à chaque fois serait trop épuisant pour la source de magie. Ce sort demande une grosse dépense magique.

- Je l'ignorais. De toute façon, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce sort, non plus.

- Il n'est pas connu, du moins il ne l'est plus. Je l'ai trouvé dans un très vieux grimoire un jour. Quand j'en ai parlé à Albus, il ne s'en souvenait que très vaguement, ne l'ayant jamais utilisé lui-même. Dans sa jeunesse, il était déjà tombé en désuétude, selon lui.

- Pourtant, il va bien nous aider…

Harry rinça ses cheveux, et profitant que Severus avait les deux mains occupées à frotter ses propres mèches mousseuses, il s'amusa à passer le savon de luxe parfumé à l'églantine des Dursley sur le corps de son amant, le chatouillant au passage.

- HARRY ! Arrête ça ! Par Merlin ! Il ne faut pas qu'on traîne ici ou on va se faire prendre !

- Méééé ! J'avais envie de profiter de ton corps de rêve !

La Terreur des cachots leva un sourcil amusé et eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu vas voir ce que mon corps de rêve va te faire subir quand on va étrenner le lit !

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses, Professeur ! répondit Harry joueur, la mine faussement boudeuse.

- Petit véracrasse ! Attends un peu ! Tu vas voir !

Harry se mit à rire et sortit de la douche. Faisant fi de l'interdiction de Fudge d'utiliser la magie, il se sécha d'un sortilège. Après tout, il était majeur, et si le Ministère n'était pas ravi, il n'avait qu'à aller se faire voir ! Un autre sort le rhabilla, tandis que Severus sortait de la douche et se séchait par magie. Une fois prêts, les deux hommes se désillusionnèrent et retournèrent en toute discrétion dans la chambre misérable d'Harry en passant par la porte momentanément ouverte par Severus dans la chambre de Marge.

L'ouverture disparût d'elle-même, dès que les deux sorciers furent de nouveau dans la chambre.

- Pourquoi elle ne reste pas ? s'inquiéta le Gryffondor.

- Le sort n'est prévu que pour un seul aller et retour. Ensuite il s'évanouit.

- C'est quoi l'incantation ?

- _Porta Momentanea_.

- On la remettra à chaque fois ?

- Oui, ça vaudra mieux. Imagine que les Dursley entrent pour une fois dans la chambre d'à côté, ne serait-ce que pour aérer la pièce. Ils verraient une nouvelle porte et nous aurions tous deux des ennuis.

- Ouais, des ennuis mortels ! soupira Harry, que cette pensée faisait frémir.

- Et si nous passions à autre chose, hein ? proposa Severus, une curieuse lueur égrillarde dans le regard.

- Ooooh ! Voyez-vous ça ! Et que voulez-vous donc faire, Professeur ? répondit le jeune sorcier en jouant le jeu.

- Je ne sais pas… Que dirais-tu, si je te faisais subir les derniers outrages ? Mmm ?

- J'en dis qu'il faut qu'on mette un sort de silence sur cette pièce, mon amour.

Un baiser sauvage fut la réponse de la Chauve-souris géante. Bientôt, tous les deux furent dans le plus simple appareil, leurs vêtements éparpillés autour d'eux. Harry s'agenouilla devant le Serpentard qui sachant ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, s'accrocha à l'un des montants du baldaquin en retenant sa respiration. Severus eut juste le temps de lancer un _Assurdiato_ sans baguette, il ferma les yeux quand une bouche chaude et douce le happa et commença de lents mouvements accompagnés de redoutables coups de langue…

* * *

><p>Dudley était furieux depuis l'épisode du corbeau. Il avait espéré pouvoir récupérer l'animal afin de jouer avec lui : c'est-à-dire en langage Dudley, lui jeter des pierres, lui arracher les plumes, lui crever les yeux, et chronométrer le temps que l'oiseau mettrait pour crever. Malheureusement pour lui, Pétunia avait été très claire, ces oiseaux de malheur étaient plein de microbes et pouvaient apporter plein de maladies. Il n'était donc pas possible de les approcher ou de les manipuler sans risque.<p>

L'affolement de sa mère devant le petit trou fait dans sa main, avait rendu Dudley suspicieux. On lui avait mis une tonne de désinfectants divers, de pommades et sa main qu'il caressait à présent, était enrubannée complètement dans une épaisse couche de bandages. Lorsque Vernon avait émis l'hypothèse de la piqûre antitétanique et d'une visite aux urgences pour d'autres vaccins, Dudley avait complètement paniqué. Une piqûre ? Certainement pas ! Il détestait les piqûres !

Pétunia avait assuré qu'avec toutes les précautions qu'elle avait prises et tous les onguents et liquides qu'elle avait utilisés, la main de Dudley allait guérir, surtout s'il ne touchait pas au pansement et ne forçait pas sur le membre bandé.

Oh, Dudley n'avait pas forcé, non… Il avait exigé qu'on lui coupe sa viande, qu'on appuie pour lui sur le flacon de Ketchup et qu'on en arrose son kilo et demi de frites. Après le gâteau au chocolat, s'estimant mériter une consolation devant toutes les épreuves de la soirée, il avait englouti une grande boite de crème glacée menthe/chocolat, avec des biscuits et une tasse de thé.

À présent, le programme télé ne lui plaisant pas, il errait dans la maison, à l'affut d'une distraction, un énorme paquet de Marshmallows à la main. Son errance le mena au premier étage, il hésita un moment à aller jouer à son jeu vidéo préféré. Avoir une main bandée n'était pas l'idéal pour tenir une manette. En voyant la porte bardée de verrous et d'antivols de motos, Dudley eut une idée. Il allait aller narguer ce débile _anormal_ de Potter. Et pour ça, quoi de plus facile que de s'allonger par terre et de regarder par la chatière ce que le monstre pouvait bien fabriquer, le ventre creux et sans rien pour se distraire.

Il s'allongea donc à plat ventre, ses bourrelets s'étalèrent autour de lui, lui donnant l'aspect d'un éléphant de mer échoué sur une plage. De sa main non bandée et poussa la trappe et regarda dans la pièce.

Harry n'était pas seul ! Il y avait un homme avec lui ! Et l'_anormal_ était en train de le sucer !

Dudley se releva aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible de le faire avec un tel volume. Il se précipita en courant vers l'escalier en hurlant.

- PAPAAAAAA ! MAMAAAAN ! VENEZ VITE ! C'EST POTTER ! IL FAIT DES CHOSES AVEC UN MEC !

* * *

><p>[1] Tobias Rogue passait son temps devant la télévision en buvant de l'alcool<p>

[2] Environ 50 centimètres


	5. C'est la guerre !

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le chapitre 5 ! Va falloir vous contenter de celui là un moment, parce que pour le 6, j'ai juste mis le titre sur la page... y a rien d'écrit encore. Mais, bon... je suis très inspirée donc pas de soucis. Si on pouvait rajouter une catégorie pour cette fic en plus de "Romance/humour" je rajouterais "Aventure" parce que là, ça devient épique.

Bonne nouvelle, la fic sera un peu plus longue que prévu, mais je ne pense pas que ça vous gêne. Après concertation avec ma Bêta, on a décidé que torturer les Dursley était jouissif et donc on va continuer un petit moment encore, pour votre plus grand plaisir. Alors, j'ai l'intention de développer certains faits qui n'auraient dû qu'être à peine mentionnés à la base, comme anecdotes. Au lieu d'une phrase on aura donc carrément un bon paragraphe voire pire.

**Bêta :** Mokonalex

**Soutien et assistance** : Mirabelle31, et l'ensemble du Club des Tarés et ses pompom girls. Le club va d'ailleurs publier une fic collégiale un de ces quatre. Dans ce club au nom prédestiné, se cachent des auteurs que vous connaissez. Vous en aurez la surprise au moment voulu. Sachez juste que je suis la tarée en chef... tout un programme. Sniff...

En attendant d'autres délires à venir, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Les cris d'orfraie de Dudley alertèrent bien évidemment Vernon et Pétunia qui se précipitèrent dans le couloir, juste à temps pour voir leur abominable rejeton descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse, au risque de se casser la figure.<p>

Sa mine pâle et ses yeux écarquillés alarmèrent aussitôt ses parents qui le pressèrent de questions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Diddy ? demanda alors Vernon, contrarié d'avoir dû abandonner son feuilleton préféré.

- P'pa… c'est… c'est Potter, bredouilla Dudley à présent écrevisse. Il.. il… un mec avec lui… et… il lui fait… des choses… des choses dégueu !

- Un… mec ? s'étonna Pétunia. Mais mon chouchou, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas y avoir un homme là-haut, comment serait-il entré ?

- Un _anormal_ peut entrer chez nous comme dans un moulin, Pet ! vociféra l'obèse qui lui servait d'époux. Il a dû utiliser un « Hocus Pocus » quelconque pour entrer ! Passe-moi mon fusil tout de suite !

- Le… Tu es sûr que c'est prudent, Vernon ? La dernière fois, ce géant a plié le canon comme s'il était en caoutchouc…

- J'ai fait mettre un canon plus solide. Cette fois-ci, on ne m'échappera pas !

Tandis que Pétunia allait à contrecœur chercher le fusil dans le placard à balai de la cuisine, Vernon assaillait son fils de questions.

- Qu'est-ce que l'_anormal_ faisait ?

- Potter… Potter le suçait… P'pa, tu t'rends compte ? fit Dudley dégoûté et le teint verdâtre.

- Et en plus c'est un p'tit pédé ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Pétunia choisit ce moment pour refaire son apparition, le fameux fusil entre les mains.

- Fais attention, Vernon, il est chargé !

- J'espère bien, Pet ! Restez derrière moi, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose !

Vernon plissant son front orné d'un beau pansement autocollant et encore luisant de crème antiseptique – souvenirs de Tenebrus – monta l'escalier d'un pas pesant, le fusil braqué devant lui, prêt à tout pour cette fois-ci se débarrasser de la petite vermine qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis plus de seize ans.

* * *

><p>Bien évidemment, les cris de Dudley avaient été entendus par les deux sorciers et Harry avait aussitôt cessé son office.<p>

- Oh hoooo !

- Par les culottes de Merlin, il nous a vus ! gronda Severus. Vite ! Habille-toi des vieux vêtements moldus qu'on t'a apporté et allonge-toi sur le lit comme si tu te reposais !

Tandis qu'Harry s'habillait d'un geste de baguette et prenait place dans le lit apporté par Dobby, Severus jetait en vrac ses vêtements noirs de sorcier et les vêtements neufs d'Harry dans sa malle, se contentant de revêtir une chemise et un pantalon d'un coup de baguette. Puis, il réduisit sa malle noire et la déposa dans l'armoire bancale au milieu des vieux chiffons d'Harry. Il se transforma en Tenebrus, après avoir levé l'_Assurdiato_ d'un geste de la main, et voleta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, juste au moment où le cliquetis des verrous de l'autre côté de la porte, indiquait une prochaine intrusion.

La porte s'ouvrit au large d'un coup violent et Vernon apparut dans toute sa gloire, le visage sanguin et son fusil pointé devant lui. Derrière l'obèse, Pétunia et Dudley se démanchaient le cou pour apercevoir l'intérieur de la chambre.

- OÙ EST-IL ? hurla l'Oncle d'Harry.

Le jeune sorcier, tourna son visage vers l'homme, avec un air d'incompréhension.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles, Oncle Vernon ?

- NE TE FICHE PAS DE MOI, SALETÉ ! Où est l'homme que tu caches et avec qui tu faisais tes cochonneries d'_anormal_ !

- Un homme ? Mais y a pas d'homme ici… Y a que moi et Tenebrus.

- C'est pas vrai, cria alors Dudley, les poings serrés et le visage rouge d'indignation. Y avait un homme ! Un homme tout nu et tu lui faisais des choses ! Je vous ai vus !

- Faut que tu arrêtes de t'empiffrer, Dudley, fit tranquillement Harry. Ça te pèse sur l'estomac et après tu as des hallucinations.

- Pas vrai ! J'ai pas des hatuci… hallinu… des machins comme tu dis ! JE T'AI VU ! Tu suçais un mec, t'es un pédé !

Harry, en bon comédien, ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux, dévisageant son cousin comme s'il avait brusquement deux têtes. Il eut l'air soudain très inquiet et se tourna vers sa tante.

- Tante Pétunia, tu devrais envoyer Dudley chez le docteur, il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette…

Vernon plissa les yeux et entra pour de bon dans la petite pièce. Rien ne semblait inhabituel. Il ouvrit même la penderie et vit qu'elle ne contenait rien du tout, Harry n'ayant pas encore vidé sa malle. Visiblement, il n'y avait personne. Il y avait encore de la magie là dessous, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

- Ecoute-moi bien, garçon. Je ne peux pas prouver qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici, mais je vais te surveiller comme du lait sur le feu. Si jamais j'entends un bruit suspect, si je vois une chose anormale, UNE SEULE, je te descends et cet intrus avec toi ! Diddy est sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici et je le crois ! Alors un seul faux pas, et tu goûteras à mon gros calibre, petit saligaud !

- VERNON ! Voyons ! protesta Pétunia. Tu n'y penses pas ! Le bruit… les voisins… et la lettre… Le Premier Ministre… On ne peut pas !

- On peut, Pétunia ! On est chez nous ! Et un intrus ici, c'est une violation de domicile et nous nous défendrons !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Vernon sortit de la pièce et referma les verrous, cadenas et autres antivols qui bardaient la porte. Harry se rallongea sur le lit et soupira en fermant les yeux.

- On est vraiment mal barré, mon pauvre Tenebrus…

Severus, sous sa forme de corbeau, réfléchissait à toute allure. Le cousin obèse n'avait pas menti, il les avait vus, bien évidemment. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi le sort d'illusion n'avait-il pas fonctionné ? Mmmm… La porte n'avait pas été ouverte et l'idiot avait pu les espionner…. L'oiseau regarda de nouveau la porte de haut en bas, et son regard perçant se fixa sur la chatière.

Bien sûr ! La chatière ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Le sort d'illusion était subordonné à l'ouverture de la porte : il fallait actionner la poignée pour qu'il marche ! Or, visiblement, Dudley avait dû s'allonger par terre dans le couloir, et pousser la petite trappe afin de jeter un œil dans la geôle de son cousin. Pour quelle raison ? C'était un mystère. Peut-être simplement pour le narguer, se moquer de lui, ou le surveiller sans avoir à ouvrir tous les verrous dont la porte était bardée.

C'était fâcheux, et cela remettait totalement leur sécurité en cause. Un sort de repousse-moldus était impossible puisque les deux sorciers se trouvaient dans une demeure moldue. Le sort ne ferait aucune différence entre les portes de la maison et les Moldus seraient dans l'incapacité de rentrer chez eux, dès le moment où ils quitteraient les lieux. C'était pour cette raison que Severus avait lancé un simple _Collaporta_ sur la porte de la salle de bain lorsqu'ils s'y étaient introduits en fraude. Le sort leur aurait permis de se désillusionner et de pouvoir quitter les lieux sans encombre, si les Moldus avaient désiré entrer dans la pièce. La porte aurait résisté quelques instants, comme gonflée par l'humidité, avant que le sorcier ne lève le sortilège, ni vu ni connu.

Severus croyait avoir tout prévu, mais visiblement cette chatière était un problème. Et puis, une idée sournoise fit son apparition dans son cerveau de Serpentard… Tenebrus se retransforma en Severus et s'approcha du lit où il s'assit près d'Harry.

- La chatière, Harry. Il nous a vus par la chatière. Pour que le sort fonctionne, il faut que la porte soit ouverte normalement. Les chatières n'existant pas dans notre monde, aucun sort n'est prévu pour les neutraliser.

- On est coincé, alors ? pesta Harry. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester en humain, tu vas devoir être tout le temps sous ta forme d'animagus. Ne prends pas ce risque, envole-toi par la fenêtre et va te réfugier chez Mrs Figg.

- Pas question que j'aille chez Bel Figg ! Elle a beau être au courant de ma présence, en tant que membre de l'Ordre, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver couvert de poils de chat, les robes imprégnées de l'odeur du chou qu'elle cuisine sans cesse, et en train de regarder des photos de fléreurs, en sirotant du thé mal infusé et en grignotant des biscuits périmés.

- Je vois que tu la connais bien… s'amusa Harry.

- C'est une brave femme, mais une Cracmolle, donc pas utile à grand-chose pour l'Ordre… à part te surveiller… au cas où.

- Vachement efficace… fit Harry amèrement.

- Elle n'était là que pour le cas où les Mangemorts trouveraient ton adresse. N'ayant aucune signature magique, elle ne pouvait être repérée par leurs espions au Ministère, comme Lucius Malefoy. En cas de problème, sa cheminette lui permettait de pouvoir joindre Poudlard immédiatement.

- Dumbledore avait tout prévu, ou presque… murmura Harry, pensif. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé que ma famille « m'adorerait » et qu'ils seraient les principaux acteurs de mon malheur.

- Harry, il m'est venu une idée. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour la chatière, malheureusement. Si je la bloque d'un _Collaporta_, les Moldus vont devenir suspicieux et risquent même de retirer la trappe pour laisser le trou béant à la place. Et là, le sort d'illusion deviendra totalement inutile. Nous allons devoir tirer partie de cette chatière et de la tendance de ton cousin à vouloir t'espionner.

- Tu veux qu'on le laisse faire ? s'étonna Harry, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Mais s'il nous voit ?

- Et bien qu'il nous voie ! Le temps qu'il aille chercher ces abrutis de Vernon et Pétunia, qu'ils ouvrent la porte après avoir écartés tous les verrous, nous serons de nouveau bien sages, toi sur ton lit et moi en Tenebrus, dans ma cage ou dehors perché sur un arbre.

- Mais ça va servir à quoi ? s'étonna Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

- À faire passer ton cousin pour fou ! J'ai repensé à ce que tu as dit à ta tante… Rappelle-toi, tu lui as dit que son fils ne semblait pas en forme et qu'il fallait qu'il consulte.

- Oui, j'ai dit à Dudley qu'il avait des hallucinations parce qu'il mangeait de trop ! s'exclama Harry qui venait de comprendre où Severus voulait en venir.

- Il va vraiment avoir des hallucinations. Et nous allons nous arranger pour qu'ils le croient tous ! S'ils sont persuadés que leur idiot de gamin a des problèmes mentaux, ils ne se préoccuperont plus que de ça, et pas de nous, ok ?

- Génial ! Alors on va faire quoi pour qu'ils le pensent ? On est coincé là, je te rappelle. Et j'ai pas envie qu'à chaque fois qu'on tente de se faire des câlins, ce stupide gros lard nous espionne et nous coupe nos envies. Pour la libido, ça va pas être terrible, pesta Harry en faisant une grimace significative.

- On ne fera rien de spécial. Ce sera de la comédie. Pour le reste, nous aurons toutes les nuits, Harry… Dès que ce gros lard approchera de la chatière – parce que je sais qu'il va se gêner, vu qu'il te soupçonne –, nous jouerons le jeu. Dès que la porte s'ouvrira, tout sera normal. Il faut que ce sale gamin mal élevé doute lui-même de ce qu'il verra, et pense qu'il a des hallucinations. D'ailleurs, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il en ait toute la journée, peu importe où il se trouve et ce qu'il fera. Je peux sortir à ma guise par la fenêtre. On ne peut pas demander à un simple oiseau de rester perché sur le dossier d'une chaise toute la journée. Tout comme un corbeau non magique ne peut pas rester de bonne grâce enfermé dans une cage sans se manifester bruyamment.

- Tu vas faire quoi pour qu'il pense qu'il voit des choses anormales ?

- Mmm… Je ne sais pas trop encore. Il me suffira de le surveiller et en fonction de ses activités, je prendrai les décisions qui s'imposeront.

- Il bouffe du matin au soir, ricana Harry. Si tu pouvais lui faire croire qu'il mange des asticots au lieu de bonbons, ça serait super !

Severus, amusé, leva un sourcil élégant et afficha un mince sourire inquiétant.

- Excellente idée.

- Tu as prévu quoi pour Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ?

- Visiblement, Pétunia semble très soucieuse de l'image qu'elle donne aux voisins. Nous allons en tirer profit…

Severus arpenta la petite pièce, les bras croisés et un index tapotant son menton. Alors qu'il semblait plongé dans une intense concentration, ses pas le menèrent devant la fenêtre par laquelle il regarda machinalement. Son regard se posa sur la corde à linge qu'il avait déjà précédemment remarquée. Il avait même eu l'envie d'aller déposer une belle fiente sur les vêtements qui séchaient.

La légère brise qui soufflait faisait voleter doucement le linge retenu sur la corde par des épingles en bois. On reconnaissait les toiles de tente et les parachutes que Vernon et son Diddy appelaient vêtements ainsi que la lingerie vieillotte et très classique caractérisant Pétunia. Ce n'était vraiment rien de plaisant à voir.

Harry vit un léger rictus, que Severus appelait « sourire », sur le visage de son amant.

- Toi, fit-il soupçonneux, tu as une idée.

- Exact, et elle vient juste de jaillir. Viens voir…

Harry, intrigué, se leva du lit sur lequel il était resté vautré et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en se demandant ce que le Serpentard avait bien pu voir et qui lui aurait donné une drôle d'idée. Après tout, le jardin clos qui se trouvait derrière la maison, n'avait rien de spécial. Il y avait un abri de jardin, un container à ordures à roulettes, un silo à compost et une corde à linge tendue entre deux poteaux en béton. En bref, la même chose ou presque, que dans les jardins des voisins.

- Oui ?

- Le linge…

- Quoi, le linge, Sev' ? Me dis pas qu'on met pas le linge dehors dans le Monde Magique, Molly Weasley le fait au Terrier.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Harry. Je pense que ce linge est tristounet, pas toi ? Regarde donc ces affreuses bâches qui sèchent !

- Ben, ce sont les fringues d'Oncle Vernon et de Dudley…

- Et tu as vu ces affreuses culottes et ces bas ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les sous-vêtements blanc et chair de Tante Pétunia. Une paire de collants beige séchait également. Les culottes n'avaient rien de sexy : elles étaient montantes et en gros coton très simple. Harry les avaient assez étendues et repassées pour les connaître. Les soutiens-gorges étaient franchement ringards et dignes d'une grand-mère de 90 ans. Rien de très folichon, quoi…

- Je croyais les sorcières conservatrices, mais la lingerie de ta tante n'est pas mal dans le genre.

- Tu trouvais Bellatrix Lestrange conservatrice, toi ? Elle était tout le temps habillée comme une pute moldue, le peu que je l'ai vue.

- Tu n'as pas tort Harry, mais si tu connaissais sa sœur Narcissa, tu aurais vu la différence. J'ignore quelle lingerie elle porte, mais je parierais pour le même genre que celle-ci, fit Severus en pointant son doigt vers le fil à linge de la Tante Pétunia.

- J'ignorais que tu t'intéressais à la lingerie féminine, Sev'. Dois-je m'inquiéter tout à coup, sur ton orientation sexuelle ?

La Terreur des cachots glissa une main possessive sur la fesse ronde de l'individu qui se trouvait près de lui.

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies à t'inquiéter pour ça, mon ange… Et je te le prouverai tout à l'heure quand la nuit tombera, vu que nous avons été brutalement interrompus par un gros idiot.

- Je l'espère, gloussa Harry, ravi, en se collant à son amant. Alors, cette idée que tu as eue en voyant le linge ?

- J'ai bien envie de jeter un sort dessus… Il est trop sinistre, vois-tu. Et je pense que les voisins seront d'accord avec nous. J'aimerais bien que ces braves Moldus voient autre chose de plus plaisant.

- Déconne pas ! paniqua Harry. Si tu remplaces son linge, Tante Pétunia va tout me mettre sur le dos et je vais me faire démolir par Oncle Vernon.

- Mais non, je ne vais pas le remplacer. Il sera toujours là. Mais ce que les voisins verront ne sera pas ce qu'il y a sur la corde à linge, tu me suis ?

- Pas vraiment. Explique-toi !

- Avec un certain sortilège de confusion, le linge paraîtra tout autre, sauf aux yeux de ses propriétaires, tu comprends maintenant ?

- Et que verront les voisins, que ne verront pas les Dursley ? demanda Harry soudain emballé par cette perspective.

Severus sortit alors de sa manche de chemise, sa baguette noire qu'il pointa vers la corde à linge. Il marmonna une formule qu'Harry ne comprit pas, comme d'habitude et tout à coup, le linge se modifia sous les yeux du Gryffondor qui éclata aussitôt de rire.

- Nooon ! Pas possible ! C'est… c'est incroyable, Sev' ! Tu es un génie !

Les sous-vêtements Hanro et Miss Mary of Sweden qu'affectionnait Pétunia venaient de disparaître sous leurs yeux. À la place, se trouvait de la lingerie affriolante et même franchement érotique du style de celle qu'on trouvait dans les sex-shops moldus ou même dans les pages publicitaires de PlayWizard ou de Sorcière-Hebdo. À côté de la lingerie de Pétunia, les bâches que Vernon appelait vêtements venaient grâce à un second sort, de se transformer en accessoires sado/maso de latex noir, avec fouet, chaines, cagoules et tout se qui pouvait aller avec. Mais Severus n'avait pas terminé. Un troisième sort transforma les caleçons et les pyjamas de Dudley en copies géantes de grenouillères pour bébé et en grosses culottes style « petit garçon » ornées de petits canards et de coccinelles bien voyantes.

Harry hoqueta et appliqua fortement ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son fou rire. Il en était tout rouge et ses yeux pleuraient sous ses lunettes rondes.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça te plaît, mon petit lion ?

- Tu rigoles, Sev' ? C'est absolument génial ! Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

La brise venait d'écarter un des vêtements de latex sensé appartenir à Vernon. Harry vit alors une sorte de grosse culotte de latex qui s'ornait d'un appendice totalement incongru : un godemichet rose.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent et il en eut le souffle coupé.

- Mais… Comment tu connais ça, Sev' ? Ce truc avec la prothèse devant ?

- Oh, ça ? C'était dans un magazine porno que j'ai confisqué à Crabbe et Goyle. Un magazine moldu, d'ailleurs… Qui l'eut cru ? s'amusa Severus, l'air serein.

- Un magazine gay ?

- Même pas ! Hétéro ! Je ne m'attendais pas à y trouver ça, c'est pour ça que je m'en souviens… Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée, non ?

- Une bonne idée ? Une idée de génie, oui ! Je savais bien que j'avais raison de t'aimer autant !

Severus leva un sourcil amusé en entendant la déclaration impromptue d'Harry. Bien sûr, il n'ignorait pas les sentiments du jeune sorcier à son égard, mais leurs pudeurs réciproques en ce qui concernait les sentiments, ne permettaient pas souvent ce genre de déclarations. En général, elles étaient murmurées dans le noir ou la pénombre et au beau milieu d'une partie de jambes en l'air.

Le Maître des Potions prit son Gryffondor personnel dans ses bras et frotta son grand nez dans le cou d'Harry, qui sentait encore le savon de luxe sournoisement emprunté à la Tante Pétunia. Harry accrocha aussitôt ses deux bras aux épaules de son ainé et les deux hommes échangèrent un torride baiser. Severus poussa alors Harry sur le lit moelleux et se coucha sur lui…

* * *

><p>Dans le salon des Dursley, l'ambiance était tout autre. Dudley, désoeuvré et vexé de n'avoir pu prouver ce qu'il avait vu, s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour bouder et à présent explosait par ordinateur interposé, une quantité astronomique d'aliens qui ne lui avaient rien fait. Vernon et Pétunia, qui suivaient vaguement un documentaire sur la fabrication des cigares à Cuba, conversaient à mi-voix en sirotant du thé que Pétunia, inquiète, venait de servir.<p>

- Tu crois vraiment que Diddy a vu ce qu'il dit avoir vu, Vernon ? C'est tout de même étrange, cette histoire…

- Je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais Diddy n'aurait pas raconté ça, si ça n'avait pas été vrai. Ce n'est pas un menteur[1]. Tu as vu sa tête, Pet, quand il a raconté _ça_ ? Il était dégoûté, et même choqué ! Non, non… Dudley a vu quelque chose d'anormal, c'est évident !

- Oui, mais quand même ! Ce serait terrible si c'était vrai, Vernon !

- Mais c'est terrible, Pétunia ! Et je pense que c'est vrai ! Des hallucinations, ben voyons… Ce petit saligaud de Potter a vraiment tous les culots ! Non, Pet, je pense qu'il y avait bien un homme là-haut avec lui. Un _anormal_ de son genre ! Et en plus Potter est pédé… Quand on y pense, ce n'est pas étonnant ! Tu te souviens de ce que Marge dit toujours… depuis le début elle dit qu'il n'est pas normal et elle ne sait pas, tu sais… ce qu'étaient ta sœur et son affreux mari ! Ces deux bons à rien !

- Oui, c'est vrai, Vernon. Tu as raison, bien sûr. Depuis le début, Marge dit ça, et elle dit toujours que ça vient de la mère, comme pour ses chiens, tu sais. Et en fait, elle n'a pas tort. Lily était _anormale_ aussi.

- Si elle avait été comme nous, Harry aurait été normal.

- Ce n'est pas sûr, Vernon. Potter était _anormal_ aussi. Ça suffit, tu sais. Quand on était enfant, il y avait cet affreux garçon qui vivait au bord de la rivière, pas loin de chez nous. Son père était un ivrogne, un bon à rien qui était plus souvent au pub qu'à l'usine. Sa mère était… comme Potter et Lily, et elle ne sortait jamais de la maison. Les gens disaient que son mari la battait et la séquestrait car on ne la voyait jamais. Elle n'allait même pas faire ses courses, c'est le gamin qui s'en chargeait. Le garçon était comme elle, _anormal_. C'est lui qui a dit à Lily qu'elle était une s… un monstre. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'est à partir de ce jour-là, que je n'ai plus eu de sœur. Il n'y avait plus que ce petit voyou mal fagoté qui comptait. Je suis certaine qu'il a mal tourné, comme son père.

- Qu'est devenu le père ? s'intéressa Vernon.

- On n'a jamais su. Il a été trouvé mort, chez lui, sans aucune blessure apparente. Un peu… un peu comme Lily et l'autre Potter, murmura Pétunia, songeuse. Tout le monde disait qu'il avait tué sa femme à force de la battre, mais il avait raconté qu'elle était tombée dans l'escalier. La police a eu des soupçons et Scotland Yard a même fait une enquête. Rien n'a jamais été prouvé. Mais, mes parents pensaient que son mari l'avait poussée. Je pense que c'était vrai, il était connu pour être violent et il frappait son fils souvent. Il était couvert de bleus tout le temps. Je me suis toujours dit que c'était lui qui avait tué son père. Je crois que Lily le pensait aussi, elle a arrêté de lui parler un peu avant, je crois. Elle avait dû se rendre compte de quelque chose. Elle n'aurait jamais dû aller dans ce monde de fous. Et regarde où ça l'a menée…

- Et nous alors ? Nous avons hérité de son sale bâtard ! Et pas même un remerciement de ce petit ingrat !

- Il s'en va bientôt, Vernon. La lettre de Dumbledore le disait, tu sais bien. Il ne reviendra pas, c'est la dernière fois, il est majeur dans leur monde.

- Et il ne mettra plus jamais les pieds ici, une fois qu'il aura débarrassé le plancher, foi de Vernon Dursley ! Pas question qu'il traumatise notre pauvre Diddy avec ses façons monstrueuses ! Et je ne crois pas un mot de cette lettre, Pet !

- Dumbledore dit qu'il a vaincu ce monstre, celui qui a tué ses parents, et que c'est pour ça que le Premier Ministre l'aime bien, et aussi qu'il a été décoré par leur ministre _anormal_. Je ne sais plus que penser…

- Des gens… comme _eux_, dans la famille royale ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Pouah ! Comment est-ce même possible ?

- Je ne sais pas, Vernon. Mais tout le monde était normal chez les Evans. Mes grands-parents étaient tout à fait comme nous, des deux côtés. Je ne sais pas du tout comment Lily a pu être cette… _chose_. Ça vient peut-être comme ça, par hasard ? Comme… comme certaines maladies de naissance… qu'en penses-tu ?

- Possible…

- Je remercie le ciel tous les jours, que notre beau garçon soit parfaitement normal. Il est beau, grand et fort, et il réussira dans la vie, au moins…

- Ça c'est vrai ! Regarde donc cet avorton rachitique de Potter ! Que veux-tu qu'il fasse dans la vie ? Rien ! Je te le dis, Pet ! Il n'aura même pas un diplôme reconnu. Il finira sous les ponts, comme le miséreux qu'il est !

Si Vernon et Pétunia avaient su que l'affreux garçon dont ils parlaient quelques minutes auparavant se trouvait juste à l'étage au dessus en train de faire des choses plaisantes à leur anormal de neveu, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils auraient fait un infarctus. De même, s'ils savaient que leur misérable neveu avait un joli tas d'or dans un coffre souterrain ainsi qu'un manoir (délabré pour l'instant) en plein Londres, ils auraient fait une attaque d'apoplexie. Leur ignorance leur sauvant la vie, ils poursuivirent leur conversation sur la proche visite que Marge Dursley allait leur rendre.

- C'est quel jour que Marge vient, déjà ?

- Le vendredi de Pâques, Vernon. Elle arrive par le train de 11h27 en gare de Paddington. Il ne faudra pas que tu oublies d'aller la chercher.

- Hon, hon… je n'oublierai pas, répondit l'obèse entre deux gorgées de thé brûlant. Elle reste longtemps ?

- Vendredi, samedi, dimanche et lundi. Il faudra que tu la reconduises à la gare mardi matin de bonne heure. Par contre, j'ignore les horaires des trains pour son retour.

- Pas grave, on se renseignera vendredi. Mais si ça trouve, elle a pris un billet aller/retour, tu sais combien elle est organisée. Avec ses chiens, elle n'a pas le choix.

Les Dursley avaient bien planifié leur week-end de Pâques et pour eux, rien ne pouvait venir déranger leurs projets et surtout pas leur monstrueux neveu…

* * *

><p>Il n'était pas très tard, et la venue des beaux jours faisait que les gens restaient dehors un peu plus longtemps qu'auparavant, afin de profiter des heures de soleil en plus et de la douce chaleur qui persistait encore après une chaude journée. Les salons en teck et les barbecues avaient commencé à refaire leur apparition dans les jardins du voisinage et au numéro 6, juste à côté de chez les Dursley, c'était bien entendu le cas.<p>

Dans ce pavillon, en tout point identique à celui de Vernon et Pétunia, vivaient Alfred et Paula Wilson. Ils fêtaient ce soir-là leurs trente ans de mariage. Seuls leurs intimes et plus proches voisins avaient été invités à cette petite réception destinée aux amis, celle pour la famille ayant eu lieu au restaurant. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que les Dursley soient invités également, vu qu'ils occupaient le pavillon voisin.

Et pourtant, non. Alfred détestait Vernon. Nul n'en connaissait vraiment la raison, sauf les intéressés. Selon Stuart et Frances Bentley du 8, c'était une histoire de tondeuse à gazon bruyante, mais personne n'en était sûr. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'était que les deux hommes se détestaient cordialement. Paula, elle, trouvait Pétunia beaucoup trop fière et Dudley un petit voyou mal élevé. Quant à Harry, les Dursley lui avaient fait une telle réputation que tout le monde dans le quartier le fuyait comme la peste. Une certaine Mrs Figg, pourtant, disait à qui voulait l'entendre que le jeune Harry Potter était un gentil garçon qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche et qu'il ne fallait pas croire une seule minute les racontards de ces mécréants de Dursley. Le petit Mark Evans qui ne vivait pas très loin, disait la même chose. Il confirmait que c'était Dudley le méchant et qu'Harry tentait à chaque fois de l'aider quand il se faisait battre. Certains voisins s'étaient posés des question : les Dursley accusaient leur neveu de tous les maux, mais aucun d'eux n'avait eu vraiment à se plaindre du garçon, contrairement à Dudley. On disait que Harry Potter était à Saint-Brutus… qu'il était un fainéant… enfin on disait beaucoup de choses.

Et ce soir-là, au barbecue organisé par Paula et Alfie, une dizaine de personnes en discutait, justement, entre deux verres de bière ou de Martini et les fameuses saucisses et côtelettes marinées de Paula.

- Le gamin Potter est de retour, annonça Alfie à la cantonade. Sa fenêtre est ouverte depuis cet après-midi.

- Tu l'as vu ? demanda Frances Bentley.

- Nan. On peut pas dire qu'il sorte beaucoup, contrairement à son cousin. Je me demande s'il est toujours aussi maigre et chétif… répondit Alfie.

- Si son oncle et sa tante le nourrissaient, ce pauvre gosse ! Elle s'imagine qu'on ne sait pas ? Je l'ai vu combien de fois, travailler dans le jardin sous tous les temps, sans être vêtu correctement pour la saison. Rendez-vous compte qu'il n'arrêtait même pas à l'heure du déjeuner ! Depuis l'étage, je voyais les Dursley dans leur véranda qui s'empiffraient, et le gamin n'était même pas à table. Et bien je peux vous dire que de toute la journée, il n'a pas eu un verre d'eau ou un sandwich ! gronda Paula. On se demande ce que font les services sociaux !

- Moi je n'ai jamais voulu m'en mêler, avoua Justin Chase, du numéro 5. Pour avoir Vernon sur le dos ? Merci bien ! J'ai pas oublié que Miss Marten a été renvoyée de l'école primaire après avoir déposé une plainte contre lui quand elle enseignait à l'école de Magnolia Crescent. Tout ça pour avoir voulu aider ce gamin !

- Pétunia m'a dit que le gosse était à Saint-Brutus, avoua Kate Palmer du 7.

- À moi aussi, elle a dit ça, fit alors Vera Chase, la femme de Justin. Seulement, je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Comment tu le sais ? fit Paula intriguée en prenant un plat afin d'y déposer les chipolatas grillées.

- Mon frère… Andrew… il s'est fait embaucher à Saint-Brutus comme éducateur, il y a trois mois.

- Pas possible ! s'exclama Alfie, il a trouvé du boulot ? Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle, mes enfants ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

- Quand il m'a dit où il bossait, je lui ai dit au téléphone que je connaissais un gamin qui était pensionnaire à Saint-Brutus, depuis des années. Il m'a demandé son nom, je le lui ai donné. Ça ne lui disait rien du tout. Il a vérifié la liste des gosses, huit ans en arrière. Rien. Aucun Harry Potter n'a jamais mis les pieds à Saint-Brutus. Je lui ai décrit le môme… ses lunettes rondes, ses yeux verts, ses cheveux en pétard et sa cicatrice bizarre qu'il a depuis l'accident qui a tué ses parents.

- Et ? insista Fran Bentley à présent toute ouïe.

- Inconnu au bataillon. Aucun gamin ne correspond à ce nom et à ce signalement.

- Ils ont menti ? demanda Kate.

- Visiblement. Mais je m'en doutais depuis longtemps. Quand j'ai dit un jour devant la vieille Figgy, – vous savez, celle qui élève des chats de race sur Wisteria Walk –, que je ne voulais pas que mes enfants jouent avec le gosse parce qu'il était à Saint-Brutus, sur le moment j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait m'arracher les yeux ! Elle m'a balancé alors que c'était un mensonge et que le môme était dans un pensionnat pour surdoués en Ecosse, qu'elle connaissait un des professeurs là-bas et qu'il avait bien Harry Potter en cours. D'après Mrs Figg, Il parait que les Dursley ont tellement honte que leur fils soit nul qu'ils ont tenté de faire passer leur neveu pour un criminel.

- Nom de Dieu !

- Stu ! Langage ! pesta Fran.

- Les Evans sont furieux après les Dursley, Dudley passe son temps à taper sur Mark et tous les petits du coin. Quand Dustin Evans s'est plaint à Vernon, il s'est fait envoyer sur les roses. Vernon lui a dit qu'il était un menteur et que Dudley était un gentil garçon qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, poursuivit Vera, sous les hochements de tête de son époux. Depuis, Pétunia passe son temps à dénigrer Dustin et Patty Evans pour se venger.

- Ce sont des gros cons, affirma Alfie en se levant pour aller jeter sa canette métallique dans le container à ordures, qui se trouvait pas très loin de lui.

Machinalement, il jeta un œil par-dessus la haie bien entretenue qui entourait son jardin. Grâce à sa haute taille, il put sans problème apercevoir le couple Dursley qui prenait le thé dans leur salon, les baies vitrées de la véranda de Pétunia étant largement ouvertes. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la corde à linge qui se trouvait dans le jardin voisin. De surprise, il poussa un juron et en laissa tomber sa canette sur la pelouse bien taillée. Ses amis se tournèrent tous vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu voir de l'autre côté.

- Alfie ?

- Paula… Faut que tu voies ça… Dis-moi si je rêve… Non, faut que vous veniez tous voir.

Intrigués, les convives se levèrent de table, abandonnant leurs assiettes et leurs verres. Ils rejoignirent Alfie près de la haie. Fran éclata de rire, et Stu, son époux dût mettre sa main sur la bouche de sa femme pour ne pas que Pétunia et Vernon l'entendent.

- Mais… mais… fit Vera, les yeux écarquillés tandis que Justin et Kate pouffaient de rire, pliés en deux littéralement.

Tous venaient de découvrir ce qui pendait sur la corde à linge du numéro 4.

- C'est pas possible… Non, mais vous avez vu ça ? s'horrifia Paula. Et ils n'ont même pas honte ? Comment peut-on jouer les mères la pudeur, se poser en femme de haute moralité et afficher ça dans son jardin ? Ce sont des malades ! C'est… c'est un scandale ! Comment osent-ils ? Et si des enfants voyaient ça, hein ? Encore heureux que tous les nôtres soient adultes !

- Chhhuuuuuttt, Paula ! fit précipitamment Kate qui regardait le salon des Dursley qu'on apercevait largement par les baies ouvertes de la véranda. Pétunia se ramène avec sa corbeille à linge !

- Il est bien temps de ramasser ses cochonneries, ricana Alfie à mi-voix. Je me demande comment je ne les ai pas remarquées plus tôt. Faut dire aussi que normalement, je ne regarde jamais chez eux.

La plus culottée de toutes les femmes de l'assistance, décida alors de profiter de la situation.

Vera Chase, un petit sourire aux lèvres, alla vers la table de jardin et reprit sa coupe de Martini blanc qu'elle avait posée avant d'aller voir ce qui se passait à côté. Elle remua tranquillement l'olive verte qui nageait dans son verre, piquée sur un petit cure-dent de bois et retourna sur ses pas. Tous les autres, y compris le grand Alfie étaient assis par terre et regardaient en écartant le feuillage touffu, afin de ne pas être repérés. Vera monta sur le barreau d'une chaise de jardin afin d'être à la bonne hauteur. Alors que Pétunia décrochait la fameuse culotte de latex ornée d'un godemichet, – qui pour elle était un simple panty de chez Harrod's – Vera l'interpella par-dessus la haie.

- C'est très joli, ce truc… c'est confortable ?

Pétunia se retourna, surprise. Derrière la haie des Wilson, cette chipie de Vera Chase la saluait une coupe à la main.

- C'est un cadeau de Vernon, répondit-elle fièrement, le nez en l'air.

- Il a du goût… fit très sérieusement Vera.

Pétunia, flattée, ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire et un signe de tête. Elle continua de décrocher sa lessive et retourna chez elle, panier d'osier sous le bras. La mine figée, Vera termina son verre tandis que les autres roulaient carrément par terre, à deux doigts de l'hystérie.

- Un… un… cadeau de Vernon, qu'elle… qu'elle ose dire ! gloussa Stuart qui n'en pouvait plus, accroché à l'épaule de Justin qui hoquetait, écrevisse et les larmes aux yeux.

- T'es la meilleure, Vera, s'amusa Fran. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour garder ton sérieux. Non mais franchement, vous avez vu les pyjamas et les caleçons de son gros rejeton ? Des tarés ! Ah il peut jouer les gros durs ! Je voudrais bien le voir en grenouillère à coccinelles !

- Je ne savais même pas que ça existait, pouffa Kate qui célibataire, n'avait pas d'enfants. Enfin, je veux dire sauf pour les bébés. J'en ai acheté des comme ça à mes nièces mais elles n'avaient pas plus d'un an, à l'époque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Paula ? demanda alors Alfie qui venait de se relever et s'asseyait à présent devant son assiette refroidie.

Paula, un téléphone sans fil de British Telecom à la main, afficha un sourire radieux.

- J'appelle Maggy et Peg, elles vont adorer les nouvelles…

- Adorer ? sourit Kate. Mais demain à l'aube, tout Little Whinging est au courant, chérie.

* * *

><p>Pendant que Vernon et Pétunia devenaient sans le savoir, la risée du voisinage, Harry et Severus étaient fort occupés dans le lit moelleux que Dobby avait apporté de Poudlard.<p>

Ils s'étaient déshabillés et glissés dans les draps de coton vert Serpentard. Le soleil qui descendait sur l'horizon laissait une lueur orangée dans la chambre misérable et le vent léger qui soufflait, apportait avec lui une agréable odeur de chèvrefeuille qui provenait du jardin des Wilson au numéro 6.

Harry, allongé sur le dos, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller de plumes gémissait doucement. Heureusement que Severus avait pris soin d'insonoriser la pièce, d'ailleurs.

La poitrine du jeune Gryffondor se soulevait violemment, indiquant sa sensibilité à la douce torture que son amant lui prodiguait. Allongé entre ses jambes, Severus Rogue faisait un usage savant de sa bouche, de sa langue et de ses doigts…

- Sev'… balbutia Harry. Viens, je… maintenant ! S'te plaît…

La verge violacée du jeune homme quitta aussitôt la bouche chaude qui l'accueillait et le doigt qui titillait sa prostate ressortit au même moment de sa cachette de chair. Le Maître des Potions rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière d'un gracieux mouvement de tête et se releva en pestant.

- J'ai laissé le lubrifiant dans ma malle. Attends une minute, Harry…

Un long gémissement de déception fut sa seule réponse et la Terreur des cachots ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire en voyant son jeune compagnon ainsi alangui. Il quitta le lit, son impressionnante érection battant la mesure à chaque pas et ouvrit la porte disloquée de l'armoire d'Harry. Il récupéra sa malle miniaturisée et la posa par terre, là où se trouvaient éparpillés ses vêtements ainsi que sa baguette magique.

- _Augmento_ !

Avec une sorte de « pouf ! », la malle reprit sa taille initiale et le Serpentard fourragea avec agacement dans sa boite de potions d'urgence. Un petit flacon de cristal jaune à la main, il revint vers le lit et pesta en voyant Harry qui se caressait, ne pouvant pas attendre plus longtemps.

- Pas question, chaton ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi… murmura-t-il en grimpant sur le lit et en reprenant sa place entre les jambes légèrement poilues de l'adolescent.

- Vite ! souffla Harry, hésitant à abandonner son activité manuelle.

- Impatient ! s'amusa Severus.

Rapidement, il retira le bouchon de liège du flacon avec ses dents et le cracha sur la couverture. Il s'en imbiba largement le sexe et reprit le bouchon fugueur pour le remettre sur le col du flacon qu'il abandonna aussitôt au milieu des draps. Sans plus de cérémonie, il pointa son pénis gonflé devant l'entrée de tous les délices et donna un lent et puissant coup de rein.

Harry s'agrippa aux draps en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, sa tête renversée en arrière. Ses lunettes abandonnées, gisaient entre les deux oreillers qui garnissaient la couche. Severus, les yeux fermés et la tête levée vers le plafond s'accrocha au haut des cuisses d'Harry pour asseoir sa prise sur lui. Il tira sur les jambes repliées et entama ses coups de reins.

Bientôt, leurs deux corps se couvrirent d'une fine pellicule de sueur, et on n'entendit plus dans la misérable petite chambre que leurs murmures et leurs halètements.

- Sev'… ouiiiiii… encore… comme ça….

- Comme… ça… ? fit Severus en donnant de plus puissants coups de boutoirs dans Harry.

Le Monstre des cachots pilonnait littéralement son jeune amant, dont la tête finit par cogner dans le bois de lit. Il le fit redescendre d'une dizaine de centimètres en le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien.

- Mmmm… répondit Harry qui se décida à présent à accélérer les opérations.

Il prit son sexe dans sa main et commença à se caresser violemment, désespérant d'atteindre la jouissance tant espérée. Un rugissement se fit entendre : Severus adorait le voir faire ça. L'homme accentua la cadence et Harry poussa un petit cri rauque, tandis qu'il se déversait sur ses abdominaux et se laissait ensuite aller, les yeux fermés, épuisé. Severus s'allongea alors sur lui et chercha sa bouche pour un profond baiser. Leurs deux langues se caressaient encore quand l'aîné des sorciers se crispa et éjacula dans les entrailles chaudes qui l'accueillaient, en laissant échapper un râlement rauque de satisfaction. Harry resserra ses deux bras autour des épaules et du cou du professeur de Poudlard.

- Je t'aime, Sev'.

- Moi aussi, mon p'tit lion.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et la pénombre s'installa dans la pièce. Nul ne vint les déranger de la nuit et ce fut l'aube qui les tira de leur sommeil.

* * *

><p>[1] Ben voyons… il ne ment jamais ce chérubin… on le croit, va ! Qu'ils sont naïfs…<p> 


	6. Vengeance !

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici la suite ! Amusez-vous bien ! Ah oui, je n'accepte plus les reviews anonymes. Je veux pouvoir répondre aux gens qui ont des choses désagréables à dire, surtout quand c'est gratuit.

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistantes à la recherche** : Mirabelle31, Merrin7 et l'ensemble du Club des Tarés.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les premières lueurs du jour et surtout, il fallait le dire, sa vessie plus que pleine, tirèrent Harry du sommeil. Il grimaça devant la douloureuse pesanteur. Ses lunettes étant restées entre les deux oreillers, il les attrapa après avoir tâtonné sans succès quelques secondes.<p>

Allongé nu, bras en croix sur le dos, Severus Rogue, l'abominable Homme des cachots dormait. Disons plutôt qu'il ronflait, si on considérait le bruit qui sortait involontairement de sa bouche ouverte. La vue amusa Harry comme à l'accoutumée. Il était rare que Severus dorme ainsi, abandonné, sans couvertures, sans baguette à la main et surtout… qu'il soit bruyant. Cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'il avait très chaud, qu'il était sexuellement satisfait, et qu'Harry était dans le lit avec lui.

Ces trois conditions étant actuellement réunies, Severus était un vrai spectacle à lui tout seul. Attendri, Harry se dressa sur un coude, et le regarda avec un sourire amoureux. Par Merlin, qu'il aimait cette atroce chauve-souris grincheuse, terreur des sabliers de Poudlard et recordman du Monde Magique de nombre de retenues données depuis la création de l'école !

Sentant inconsciemment qu'on le regardait, Severus s'étira et se réveilla. Il tourna la tête et promena un regard endormi sur le jeune sorcier à lunettes qui l'admirait en souriant.

- Bonjour mon amour… tu as bien dormi, je vois. Tu sais que tu ronflais ?

- Je ne ronfle jamais, Potter ! Bonjour à toi aussi… ceci dit.

Severus détestait qu'on lui dise qu'il ronfle. En fait, il détestait à peu près tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire dans une journée, sauf si c'était son Gryffondor personnel qui le lui disait… Et encore, pas tout. Et même… depuis pas si longtemps que ça.

- Quelle heure ? marmonna Severus en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Six heures deux.

- À quelle heure se lèvent les Moldus ?

- Dudley ne se lèvera pas avant dix ou onze heures, Tante Pétunia une petite demi-heure encore et Vernon est déjà levé. Il doit être dans la salle de bain. Et ça fait suer parce que j'ai une atroce envie de pisser. Pas toi ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa sa baguette sous son oreiller.

- Bien sûr que si, mais il y a une solution. Enfin, une provisoire, parce qu'il ne faut pas faire ça sans arrêt, c'est irritant pour les organes internes.

- Et tu ne pouvais le dire avant, hein ?

- Harry, je viens de te dire que c'est pour les cas de force majeure. C'est un sortilège médicomagique de vidange.

- Ah oui ? Et les gens dans le coma ? On les laisse pisser au lit ?

- Non, on utilise le sort mais couplé avec une potion de protection des organes internes. Et je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas cette potion, donc le sort sera douloureux.

- Huuuuu ? s'horrifia le jeune homme en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez. Et je fais quoi là ? Parce que c'est pas pour dire mais j'ai bigrement envie d'y aller, et pas que pipi d'ailleurs ! Si tu tiens à le savoir !

- Ok ok… C'est urgent, j'ai compris. Lève-toi et enfile quelque chose. Un bas de pyjama, un caleçon, un peignoir…n'importe quoi.

Tandis qu'intrigué Harry obéissait, Severus avait quitté le lit, et faisant fi de sa nudité, il s'était approché du mur où ils avaient ouvert la porte provisoire.

- _Porta Momentanea_ !

- Mais Sev', je t'ai dit qu'Oncle Vernon était dans la salle de bain.

- Harry, tu m'as dit hier qu'il y avait des toilettes en bas. Non ?

- Heuu… oui… mais je ne pensais pas… Je savais pas que tu voudrais bien….

- Ne pense pas à ma place, Potter, bon sang ! Et sors-moi cette cape d'invisibilité de sa cachette !

- Tu veux la cape ? On peut pas juste se désillusionner ?

- Harry, étant donné que tu utilises ta cape sans cesse à Poudlard, j'étais persuadé que pour une raison ou une autre tu n'aimais pas trop le sortilège de désillusion.

- Heuuu… en fait, j'avais la cape avant de connaître le sort, et puis elle est plus efficace.

- Pour des sorciers, oui. Mais pour les Moldus c'est différent : une désillusion même de moyenne qualité est efficace, autant qu'une parfaite pour des sorciers. Ils ne peuvent rien voir. Alors tu choisis, cape ou sort ?

- Sort… Je refuse de sortir ma cape de sa cachette quand je suis dans cette maison, sauf cas de force majeure, extrêmement majeure, genre péril imminent. J'ose pas imaginer ce que Vernon en ferait s'il mettait la main dessus.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, Harry donnait vraiment trop de crédit à ces odieux Moldus. Comme si un artéfact magique aussi ancien et puissant que la cape d'invisibilité des Peverell pouvait ne serait-ce qu'être touchée par un Moldu ! Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il ait une conversation avec Harry à propos des objets magiques anciens.

Le Gryffondor se contenta d'enfiler un bas de pyjama, et pas un des vieux de Dudley, non, un tout neuf à sa taille, acheté à Londres en même temps que ses autres vêtements neufs. Severus fit la même chose et lança ensuite sur leurs deux têtes, un sort de désillusion.

- Prends ta baguette, Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu sois sans protection dans cette maison.

- D'accord.

Les deux sorciers passèrent la porte provisoire et sortirent de la chambre de Marge. Ils longèrent ensuite le couloir moquetté et descendirent les escaliers pour aller au rez-de-chaussée. Près de la porte de la cuisine, une autre porte menait aux toilettes de ce niveau. Elles étaient surtout utilisées la journée ou lorsque celle du haut étaient déjà occupées.

Harry fut le premier à entrer dans le lieu d'aisances qui sentait fortement la Javel dont Pétunia aimait à faire un usage immodéré dans la maison. De l'autre côté de la porte, Severus faisait le guet. Le jeune sorcier prit son temps, utilisa avec profusion le papier toilette jaune parfumé et super doux qui normalement était réservé aux Dursley. Ma foi, lui… il devait se contenter de pages du Daily Mirror ou quand il y en avait, de papier premier prix, quasiment inutilisable tant il était de mauvaise qualité.

Un _Assurdiato_ lui permit de tirer tranquillement la chasse d'eau, de se laver les mains au mini lavabo avec le savon liquide au muguet de la Tante Pétunia, chose normalement interdite. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, il ouvrit la porte et murmura :

- C'est bon, Sev', tu peux y aller. J'ai mis un _Assurdiato_, tu peux faire tout le boucan que tu veux.

- Boucan ? Je te ferais savoir, Monsieur Potter, que je ne fais pas de boucan – comme tu dis – aux toilettes.

- C'est au cas où tu aurais envie d'en faire, Sev'. Allez, vas-y, faut pas qu'on traîne. Le gros va pas tarder à descendre.

Le Serpentard entra dans les toilettes et referma la porte. Harry resta devant, la main crispée sur sa baguette magique et le regard fixé sur l'escalier dont il apercevait un large morceau. Il entendait encore le bruit de l'eau dans la douche, ils étaient tranquilles pour un moment.

Severus sortit des toilettes assez rapidement. Il traînait lui aussi, un relent de muguet derrière lui, signe qu'il avait fait usage du précieux savon liquide de Pétunia.

- J'ai levé l'_Assurdiato_ en partant, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry qu'il situait vaguement, son amant étant lui aussi invisible. Viens, on va aller rendre visite à ton cousin. Si tu veux qu'il ait des hallucinations, c'est le moment rêvé.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, puis rajouta un faible « oui » ayant oublié un instant que Severus ne pouvait voir ses gestes. Il glissa sa main le long du bras de son compagnon et s'accrocha à ses doigts pour ne pas le perdre. Le Serpentard se contenta se resserrer ses longs doigts fins sur ceux plus courts et trapus d'Harry. Ils devaient rester ensemble dans cet endroit hostile et quoi de plus efficace que de se donner la main ?

Ils montèrent tous deux l'escalier en silence. Heureusement, les marches recouvertes de moquettes ne grinçaient pas. Dans la salle de bain, l'eau de la douche coulait toujours et l'Oncle Vernon fredonnait ou plutôt massacrait un ancien tube des Beatles qui parlait d'un sous-marin jaune. Les deux sorciers s'approchèrent en catimini de la porte de Dudley. Harry appuya doucement sur la poignée et poussa légèrement le panneau de bois mouluré. Des ronflements sonores se firent entendre dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Une légère lueur, venant des doubles-rideaux mal fermés, laissait deviner le mobilier qui garnissait la pièce, ainsi que tout le foutoir qui l'encombrait. Severus écarquilla les yeux, la chambre faisait presque trois fois celle d'Harry et le luxe qui la caractérisait, rendait encore plus misérable la petite pièce de son amant.

Harry tira sur la main de son compagnon, pour lui faire signe de se dépêcher. Un rictus invisible aux lèvres, l'ancien Mangemort leva sa baguette et murmura :

- _Edere vermiculos illusio_ !

Une fois le sort lancé, Severus tira sur la main d'Harry, qu'il tenait toujours, et les deux hommes rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, après qu'Harry eut refermé discrètement la porte de Dudley.

La porte provisoire s'effaça de nouveau et Harry se jeta sur le lit en gloussant de plaisir, après que Severus l'ait réillusionné.

- Rappelle-moi ce que ce sort va faire à cette andouille, Sev' ? demanda-t-il avec un air jouissif.

- Tout ce qu'il aura de comestible entre les mains ou dans son assiette, lui semblera couvert d'asticots, répondit la Terreur des cachots en réapparaissant à la vue d'Harry.

Le sorcier déposa sa baguette sous son oreiller et retira son pantalon de pyjama. Nu comme un ver, il monta sur le lit et passa par-dessus Harry pour prendre place le long du mur.

- Mais, mais, mais… Professeur Rogue ! C'est quoi cette idée de vous promener tout nu, de si bon matin… On a les idées mal placées ? Mmm ?

- Tu vas voir si j'ai les idées mal placées, petite vermine ! Viens un peu par là !

Harry se mit à rire lorsque Severus attrapa son bas de pyjama et tira dessus pour le lui retirer. Le vêtement rejoignit son double sur le vieux plancher usé. Le Gryffondor joua les anguilles et tenta d'échapper à son amant mais celui-ci était fermement décidé à avoir gain de cause. Harry aussi finalement, car il affichait déjà un beau début d'érection. Vaincu, il laissa Severus se coucher sur lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Faisant fi des préliminaires, le Serpentard lança un sortilège de lubrification informulé et sans baguette sur Harry qui gloussa sous la familière sensation. Visiblement, quelqu'un était très pressé ce matin…

Il écarta un peu plus les jambes et même les leva pour offrir un meilleur accès au sorcier impatient. Il sentit le sexe de l'homme se présenter devant son ouverture plissée et pousser afin de franchir l'anneau de chair. Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en ressentant la brûlure habituelle au début de ce genre d'ébats impromptus. Il s'obligea pourtant à se détendre et poussa un soupir de bien-être au bout du troisième aller/retour de Severus. Celui-ci était véritablement déchaîné et le pilonnait comme un beau diable, la tête renversée en arrière et les deux mains agrippées aux cuisses de son jeune amant.

Harry ferma les yeux et prit son sexe en main pour le caresser. Bientôt on entendit plus que leurs deux respirations haletantes dans la plus petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive.

- Harry, mets-toi à quatre pattes, s'il te plaît. J'ai envie de varier un peu.

Seul un grognement étouffé lui parvint mais le jeune homme obéit néanmoins et profita que Severus s'était retiré, pour se mettre dans la position demandée. Il s'arcbouta sur ses bras et renversa la tête en arrière lorsqu'il sentit le membre démesuré reprendre sa position initiale dans son rectum hyper sensibilisé. Dès les premiers mouvements que Severus fit, Harry fut réduit à l'état de loque haletante, n'ayant même plus la force de se tenir sur ses bras tendus. Severus le saisit alors à bras le corps, le redressa contre son torse et continua à le pilonner, tout en lui dévorant le cou de baisers brûlants. Ses deux mains caressaient les pectoraux musclés par le Quidditch et de temps en temps, il titillait les deux tétons roses érigés.

Il fit ensuite glisser ses mains jusqu'au pubis de son lionceau préféré – et autrefois haï – et attrapa d'une main sûre le pénis érigé et à présent négligé, Harry ayant cessé de se caresser.

Ces adroites administrations eurent raison du Sauveur du Monde Magique qui se tétanisa un instant dans les bras du sorcier et éjacula violemment contre la tête du lit et sur son oreiller. Severus ne résista pas plus de quelques secondes après ça, et se répandit dans les entrailles qui l'accueillaient. Il se laissa tomber de tout son long, en travers du lit, Harry toujours serré contre lui. Celui-ci tourna la tête et quémanda un baiser que le Maître des cachots lui accorda sans problème.

Leurs langues se cherchèrent pendant un instant. Harry rompit le baiser et tenta de s'allonger correctement pour se remettre et reprendre son souffle.

- Merde ! J'ai tout salopé ! soupira-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien.

Severus prit alors sa baguette qu'il avait mis sous son oreiller et lança un _Recurvite_ sur l'oreiller et sur le bois du lit, lui aussi bien honoré. Tous deux s'allongèrent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Harry remonta les couvertures sur leurs corps nus d'un geste de la main. Sans se rendre compte, ils se rendormirent et n'entendirent même pas Vernon quitter la maison et Pétunia se lever puis parcourir l'étage.

Pourtant, ce fut Pétunia qui les réveilla, un peu avant dix heures. Elle tambourina à la porte et la déverrouilla sans même tenter de l'ouvrir, ce qui était une chance. Le sort d'illusion mis en place la veille l'empêchait de voir les modifications faites à la pièce, mais aucun des deux sorciers ne s'était vraiment préoccupé de savoir si Severus était visible dans la pièce, lorsqu'il était sous sa forme humaine. Dudley ayant espionné par la chatière, ils savaient qu'il avait contourné le sort, et avait vu, non seulement les deux hommes en pleine occupation sexuelle, mais aussi le lit à baldaquin, bien qu'il n'en avait pas fait mention, certainement trop choqué pour avoir retenu ce détail. Il allait falloir que Tenebrus soit dans la pièce à la place de Severus, à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrirait, dorénavant.

- DEBOUT, POTTER ! Tu as cinq minutes et pas une de plus ! Descends ! Tu as des corvées !

- Oui, Tante Pétunia. Je viens !

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Severus. Pas de douche ?

- Non, c'est une option pour moi, et elle n'est presque jamais prévue dans leur programme. Tu vas être obligé de te raser avec un sort. Utilise le miroir à l'intérieur de l'armoire. Et pour le petit déj', appelle Dobby.

- Elle va te donner quelque chose ?

- Ne rêve pas, Sev'. Je n'aurai même pas un verre d'eau de tout mon séjour.

- Harry, tu te rends compte que si tu n'avais pas Dobby, tu serais mort dans moins d'une semaine ? Un humain ne peut pas rester une semaine sans boire, alors quinze jours… Et même un animal ne peut pas non plus.

- À moins d'être un chameau… soupira Harry en s'habillant des vieux vêtements de Dudley.

Comme Harry ouvrait la porte pour descendre découvrir sa liste de corvées, Severus se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

- Descends vite, ne fais pas attendre cette punaise. Et ne t'en fais pas, dans cinq minutes, Tenebrus te rejoindra.

- Ok.

La porte se referma sur l'animagus et il passa une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux emmêlés. S'il voulait pouvoir surveiller Harry, sous sa forme de corbeau, il allait devoir se passer de petit déjeuner et d'une toilette minutieuse. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il se lança un _Tergeo_ pour se rafraichir, un sort de démêlage et un de rasage. Peut-être que Tenebrus aurait plus de chance avec le petit déjeuner et trouverait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Ce serait bien le diable si les voisins n'avaient pas un arbre fruitier quelconque dans leur jardin.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait découvert – ô joie – la liste qui l'attendait sur le frigo. Il devait tondre la pelouse, désherber, arroser les plates-bandes, curer les gouttières et tailler la haie, le tout avant midi bien évidemment…

Comme si c'était une chose humainement possible pour une seule personne, ayant de plus le ventre creux. Enfin… il pourrait prendre l'air, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

- Marge vient pour le vendredi de Pâques et jusqu'au mardi martin. Il faut qu'elle trouve la maison et le jardin impeccable. Vernon ne veut pas que tu sortes de ta chambre, mais il n'est pas question que je fasse tout ce travail seule. Tu as jusqu'à midi, Vernon rentre déjeuner. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne te voit pas !

- Oui, Tante Pétunia.

Pétunia avait dicté sa loi. Harry allait faire ses corvées à sa place. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se tue à la tâche pour cette pochtronne névrosée de Marge. C'était déjà bien suffisant de la recevoir, de la nourrir, de lui fournir les boissons fortes dont elle était friande et de supporter son sale cabot, l'affreux Molaire qui bavait partout. Et cette manie qu'elle avait de toujours mettre la famille Evans plus bas que terre, comme si la tare de Lily salissait toute sa parenté. Après tout, il n'y avait pas eu d'ivrogne chez les Evans… On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des Dursley. Pourvu qu'elle se tienne tranquille et ne pousse pas Harry à bout… Elle n'avait pas envie de la voir se faire gonfler comme la dernière fois où ces horribles gens de ce ministère de cinglés étaient venus tout remettre en ordre. Des comment, ils avaient dit ? Des oublicateurs[1] ? Un truc dans le genre.

Oui, c'était mieux comme ça. Harry devait rester dans sa chambre et ne pas être vu. Ils allaient tous faire comme s'il n'était pas dans la maison. Pas question qu'on voit en plus cet affreux corbeau qui avait agressé Dudley et Vernon. S'il n'avait pas appartenu à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, elle aurait volontiers laissé Vernon le tirer comme un vulgaire pigeon d'argile. Seulement, il y avait la lettre. La fameuse lettre qui expliquait pourquoi le gamin était là pour les vacances de Pâques, et ceci pour la dernière fois. La Reine avait un enfant dans sa famille qui allait être admis à Poudlard…

Comment des personnes avec un tel rang social, du sang bleu, pouvaient être _anormales_… comme Potter et comme toute son engeance ? Pétunia avait eu bien du mal à trouver le sommeil la veille. Vernon et Dudley avaient failli tuer Harry et son volatile. Heureusement qu'elle avait pu détourner leur intérêt grâce au repas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Potter ou sa bestiole.

Pas question que son nom parvienne jusqu'au Premier Ministre ou Sa Gracieuse Majesté pour un crime ou un délit quelconque !

Pas question non plus que son nom paraisse dans la presse, pour autre chose qu'un premier prix de jardin fleuri ou le concours de la meilleure tarte du quartier.

Il allait être difficile de tenir Vernon et Dudley à l'écart d'Harry si celui-ci respirait ne serait-ce qu'un peu trop fort, – surtout avec cette curieuse histoire d'homme dans la chambre avec lui – mais en plus, il y avait Marge et Molaire !

C'était donc une Pétunia fort contrariée et inquiète qui sirotait sa tasse de thé ce matin-là et grignotait son toast à peine beurré, tandis qu'Harry découvrait sa liste sur le frigo.

Le gamin n'avait fait aucun commentaire et n'avait posé aucune question. La mine revêche qu'affichait sa tante ne donnait pas envie d'engager une quelconque conversation avec elle.

Harry était sorti avec plaisir de la maison, trop heureux d'échapper à la déprimante petite chambre dont il avait si honte. Bien sûr, Severus était avec lui, mais c'était quand même le dernier endroit où il avait envie de passer des vacances. Et pire… drame absolu : Marge arrivait ! Et bien entendu avec son affreux cabot dont il se demandait comment il pouvait être encore en vie depuis tout ce temps. La saleté avait au moins… quatorze ou quinze ans ! Misère, il n'aurait pas pu mourir à un âge décent, comme n'importe quel chien ? Ça vivait combien de temps un chien d'ailleurs ? Harry n'en était pas très sûr. Il connaissait mieux les animaux magiques que ceux moldus. Quand on pensait que cette saleté de Miss Teigne était à Poudlard depuis presque trente ans, ça faisait froid dans le dos.

S'efforçant de ne plus penser à son odieuse famille, Harry jugea l'ampleur du travail d'un coup d'œil et soupira. Il se dirigea d'un pas mesuré vers l'abri de jardin pour en sortir la tondeuse à gazon, le râteau à ramasser l'herbe et le tuyau d'arrosage. Pour le reste, il verrait après.

Perché dans un arbre, Tenebrus surveillait. Il avait volé une petite pomme dans l'appentis de la maison d'à-côté. Visiblement les voisins entassaient des pommes pour faire Merlin seul savait quoi. Ceci faisait les beaux jours du corbeau qui la picorait tranquillement, ayant réussi à l'emporter avec lui dans une serre. Lorsqu'Harry passa sous l'arbre pour se diriger vers l'abri de jardin, Tenebrus croassa pour attirer son attention. Le jeune sorcier s'immobilisa, leva le nez vers l'arbre et fit un sourire à l'oiseau qui le regardait, la tête penchée.

- Tu as trouvé une pomme ? C'est bien… lui dit-il. Je dois faire tout le jardinage et curer les gouttières avant que l'Oncle Vernon ne revienne, c'est-à-dire midi. Autant te dire que c'est impossible et que je suis mal barré. S'il me voit dehors à son retour, il va me tuer… ou du moins s'entrainer à le faire. Oh, et puis je ne t'ai pas dit la meilleure… la Tante Marge arrive vendredi avec son sale cabot méchant. Maudit jusqu'au bout… et Dumbledore s'en fout bien sûr.

Harry était visiblement déprimé par la nouvelle et Tenebrus s'en rendit parfaitement compte. Marge… Marge… ce nom lui disait bien quelque chose. Ne serait pas cette femme qu'Harry avait gonflée et que des Oubliators en balais avaient récupérée flottant à des lieues de là ? L'affaire avait beaucoup amusé Albus, mais pas tellement Fudge, si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

N'était-ce pas la même femme qu'il avait aperçue dans la mémoire d'Harry, lors de leurs désastreuses tentatives d'Occlumancie ? Il semblait bien qu'elle avait un chien qui passait son temps à attaquer Harry. Si c'était cette femme, il allait falloir s'en occuper, elle aussi. Tout comme les Dursley qui ne perdaient rien pour attendre…

* * *

><p>Tenebrus avait surveillé Harry toute la matinée, depuis son arbre. Le garçon avait tondu la pelouse, ratissé toute l'herbe coupée qui avait débordé du panier de la tondeuse avec un curieux râteau que l'animagus n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le panier de ladite tondeuse était régulièrement vidé dans une sorte de silo métallique sur pied et le corbeau n'avait pu s'empêcher de se poser sur le rebord afin d'examiner le curieux objet.<p>

- Praaakk ? avait-il fait en regardant le jeune sorcier.

- C'est un silo à compost, Sev', avait murmuré le Gryffondor en remettant le panier derrière la tondeuse. Les déchets du jardin y pourrissent et se transforment en terreau qui sert ensuite à remplir les jardinières ou fertiliser les plates-bandes. Tante Pétunia aime gagner les concours de jardins fleuris de la ville… Ce qu'elle ne dit pas c'est que c'est moi qui fais tout le boulot. Enfin… je faisais, avant d'aller à Poudlard. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si elle gagne encore quoi que ce soit…

Harry avait ensuite entrepris de désherber le jardin et les parterres de fleurs. À genou sur le sol, de vieux gants de jardin sur les mains, il arrachait consciencieusement les mauvaises herbes qui enlaidissaient la plate-bande, et les déposait dans un vieux seau en plastique. Tenebrus rongeait son frein, toujours perché sur une branche peu éloignée du jeune homme. Les heures s'étaient écoulées lentement sans qu'Harry ne se permette une seule pause, même pour boire un verre d'eau. Le jeune avait quand même pensé au bien-être de Tenebrus puisqu'un peu avant midi, alors que le soleil cognait fort, il avait mis un peu d'eau dans une soucoupe vide de pot de fleur alors qu'il allait remplir l'arrosoir au robinet extérieur. Le corbeau s'était jeté dessus, avait bu à longues gorgées et puis au grand amusement d'Harry, s'était presque roulé dans la soucoupe, éclaboussant son plumage ainsi que les lunettes de celui qui se trouvait là.

Lorsque Dudley, pâle et visiblement secoué, s'était installé sur le banc de jardin en teck de Pétunia avec sa Gameboy, le corbeau méfiant s'était aussitôt envolé vers les plus hautes branches de l'arbre du voisin, estimant que la haie qui séparait les deux jardins était un obstacle supplémentaire entre lui et ces affreux Moldus.

Ce que Tenebrus et Harry ignoraient, c'est que leur sortilège d'hallucinations semblait parfaitement fonctionner. Dudley avait voulu se jeter sur les céréales amoureusement préparées par sa mère lorsqu'il avait enfin daigné se lever. Il avait ravalé un hurlement en constatant qu'à la place de ses habituelles Rice Krispies, le bol était plein d'asticots grouillants qui flottaient à la surface du lait. Choqué, il avait jeté le contenu du bol dans la poubelle et tremblant avait examiné la boite de céréales. Elle était pleine de ces horribles vers…

Devant sa pâleur, Pétunia, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, avait regardé son Diddy chéri avec un large sourire attendri et lui avait demandé si ses céréales avaient été à son goût. Stupéfait, au bord de la nausée, Dudley n'avait pu que hocher la tête et émettre un petit oui timide, tout en lançant des regards inquiets vers sa mère qui ne remarqua rien et retourna à ses occupations.

Le gros garçon ne savait plus que penser. Ses parents avaient tenté de le mettre au régime auparavant, mais jamais encore, ils n'avaient eu recours à ce genre d'actions pour l'empêcher de manger. Une sourde angoisse l'étreignait… tous ses repas allaient-ils se dérouler de la même façon ? Allait-il devoir se laisser mourir de faim ? Son père était-il complice ? Comment sa mère avait-elle osé lui faire ça ?

Assis sur le banc de jardin, Dudley, complètement perdu, se posait de nombreuses questions, toutes bien sûr à l'échelle de sa capacité cérébrale. Machinalement, il continuait de guider son petit bonhomme virtuel, qui à l'aide d'une épée, taillait l'herbe autour de lui pour récolter des rubis. Deux ou trois fois, Harry jeta un regard amusé vers lui, en voyant sa mine pâle et défaite. Selon le jeune sorcier, il était étonnant que la Tante Pétunia ne soit pas affairée autour de son bébé chéri, en train de se lamenter et de pousser des hauts cris.

Le jeune Gryffondor fut à peine surpris lorsque Dudley sembla quitter le banc à contrecœur, lorsque la voix suraigüe et désagréable de Pétunia appela l'obèse à table. Harry, ne fut bien entendu pas convié aux agapes prévues et ne tenta même pas de suivre son cousin. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que les Wilson étaient en train de mettre la table de l'autre côté de la haie. Alfie avait ouvert son parasol neuf : il désirait profiter du beau temps et déjeuner dehors. Lorsque Pétunia avait appelé Dudley, le voisin avait écarté les feuillages de la haie, afin de voir si Harry allait enfin faire une pause. Cela faisait tout de même deux bonnes heures passées qu'il jardinait sous le soleil tapant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Alf ? demanda Paula, intriguée.

- Le gamin d'à côté, le p'tit Potter. Il jardine depuis le milieu de la matinée, et il n'a fait aucune pause, pas même pour boire un coup. Il fait chaud, je ne sais pas comment il tient. Moi, les premières chaleurs me tuent littéralement. En plus, c'est largement l'heure du déjeuner, l'autre mijaurée de Pétunia a appelé son bébé phoque pour le repas, mais l'autre gamin… j'crois bien qu'il va encore se passer de manger.

- Pauvre gosse… J'espère que lorsqu'il aura dix-huit ans, il partira de là au triple galop.

- Où veux-tu qu'il aille, Paula, soupira Alfred. S'il a passé toute sa vie avec ces mécréants, c'est qu'il n'a nulle part ou aller. Comment peut-on traiter un membre de sa famille comme ça ? J'aime pas le fils de ta sœur, mais je n'oserais jamais en faire un esclave ou un souffre-douleur.

Tenebrus, perché dans son pommier, avait suivi toute la conversation des Wilson. Ainsi, les voisins n'étaient pas dupes. Et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé se rebeller contre les Dursley et les dénoncer à la police ou aux Services Sociaux. Le reste de la conversation des Wilson l'amusa follement…

- Passe-moi les petits pois, Paula ! Ah… tu as mis des carottes aussi, c'est bien. C'est quoi la viande ?

- Une longe de porc à la moutarde. La recette était dans le magazine télé de la semaine dernière. Ils disaient que c'était bon, on va bien voir.

- Ça sent drôlement bon en tout cas… Je vais y goûter de suite ! À propos de porc, ricana Alfie en se servant un épais morceau de viande. Pétunia n'a pas remis de linge à sécher ce matin… dommage ! J'aurais bien aimé savoir si sa lessive suivante aurait été aussi amusante que celle d'hier !

Paula pouffa de rire et manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de viande. Elle avala une bonne gorgée de son verre d'eau et apprit les dernières nouvelles à son mari.

- Je suis allée au marché ce matin de bonne heure. Fran était en grande conversation avec Peg. J'étais pressée car je voulais aller chez le boucher avant qu'il y ait trop de monde, mais vu le clin d'œil que Fran m'a lancé et l'air extasié de Peg, je peux te dire que Fran devait lui donner des détails croustillants sur notre soirée d'hier. Les lessives de Pétunia Dursley vont devenir des légendes…

Les rires gras des deux Moldus amusèrent fortement Tenebrus qui était plutôt enchanté que son petit plan fonctionne aussi bien. Le corbeau tourna sa tête vers Harry qui, debout sur une sorte d'escabeau, taillait à présent la haie avec un appareil électrique bruyant inconnu de l'animagus. La sueur coulait sur le visage d'Harry qui commençait à prendre une inquiétante couleur rouge. Le bout de son nez avait d'ailleurs une étrange couleur violacée due à un sérieux coup de soleil. Il était bien temps que le gamin se mettre à l'abri et se réhydrate. Puis qu'il mange ! Mais avec ces monstres… il ne fallait pas y compter !

* * *

><p>Dans la salle à manger des Dursley, le repas ne se passait pas vraiment comme prévu. Pétunia avait préparé un carré d'agneau très classique avec de gros haricots blancs, repas que d'habitude les Dursley appréciaient. Pétunia cuisinait toujours beaucoup plus de mouton ou d'agneau vers Pâques car il était tout simplement en promotion à la boucherie. Comme ils raffolaient de cette viande, ils en profitaient encore plus pour se gaver.<p>

Seulement, la tête qu'avait faite Dudley en voyant les plats arriver, avait rapidement convaincu ses parents qu'il y avait un problème. Le gros garçon s'était mis à trembler, à s'agiter en balbutiant des mots sans suite. Et puis, il s'était carrément mis à pleurer, marmonnant que ses parents ne l'aimaient plus, pour lui faire subir une telle torture. Bien entendu, Pétunia s'était affolée et s'était agitée autour de Dudley comme une abeille autour de sa reine. Vernon en avait profité pour se servir tout en lorgnant son fils, la mine soucieuse. Il n'avait pas vu Harry qui se trouvait dans le jardin de derrière, et c'était parfait. Pétunia allait avoir le temps de lui expliquer avant qu'il ne se mette dans une rage folle.

La première bouchée de haricots engloutie par Vernon avait provoqué des hurlements d'hystérie chez Dudley qui s'était levé brusquement, faisant par la même occasion, tomber sa chaise sur le sol. Il avait braillé quelque chose à propos d'asticots et s'était enfuit vers les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Là, on l'avait entendu vomir pendant un bon moment. À la porte des toilettes, Pétunia, morte d'inquiétude, se tordait les mains.

Depuis son refuge improvisé, Dudley avait hurlé à ses parents qu'il refusait de sortir des cabinets s'ils avaient l'intention de le nourrir encore d'asticots ou d'en manger devant lui. Plutôt mourir !

Vernon, la serviette autour du cou, était resté planté avec sa femme devant la porte du lieu d'aisance.

- Vernon, Diddy est persuadé qu'on lui donne des asticots à manger ? Depuis ce matin, il est étrange, murmura-t-elle, son long nez presque collé à l'oreille de son époux. J'ai vu qu'il a jeté tout son bol de céréales dans la poubelle, il n'a rien mangé. Et là… C'est bizarre… On dirait qu'il voit des choses qui n'existent pas…

- Si Duddy a vraiment des hallucinations, Pétunia, ne cherche pas… grogna la baleine échouée en complet veston. C'est un coup de ce petit con de Potter, bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, il ne s'est pas gêné pour se moquer de lui, hier soir ! Je vais lui faire la peau et il va défaire ça immédiatement ![2]

- Vernon… Et si… Et si Diddy avait vraiment… des… des hallucinations ? Potter n'a pas quitté sa chambre à part pour jardiner. Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de lui pour les corvées. Je veux que ce soit impeccable quand Marge va venir. Je n'ai pas le temps de le faire, j'ai prévu des recettes spéciales que je veux faire goûter à Marge et j'en ai pour des jours à tout cuisiner. D'ailleurs, tu as fait de la place dans le congélateur ?

- Oui, j'ai tout tassé dans le tiroir du bas.

- Ça devrait aller… Oui, je te disais qu'il n'a eu aucun contact avec Dudley et qu'il ne peut pas faire Tu-Sais-Quoi sans son maudit bâton. Il ne l'a pas, j'ai vérifié.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, absolument. Je sais où ils les mettent sur eux… Lily et son imbécile d'ami les mettaient tout le temps dans leurs manches ou dans les poches de leurs robes _anormales_. L'autre Potter aussi faisait ça.

- Pet, Dud n'est pas fou ! C'est forcément un de leurs trucs !

- Vernon, qu'est-ce qui pourrait provoquer des hallucinations chez un garçon normal et en bonne santé. Des médicaments, de l'alcool ?

- Tu penses à de la drogue ? s'horrifia Vernon qui jeta un coup d'œil désespéré vers la porte close des toilettes.

Pétunia, livide, hocha sentencieusement la tête et serrant contre elle sa serviette de table brodée main, elle retourna lentement vers la salle à manger où elle s'assit tel un zombi.

Dudley ne sortit pas des toilettes et refusa de paraître à table. Vernon était contrarié et retourna à la Grunnings de fort mauvaise humeur. Pétunia, au bord des larmes, débarrassa la table, remplit le lave-vaisselle, passa l'aspirateur et la serpillière dans la cuisine. Dans le jardin, Harry vidait les seaux de terre évacuée des gouttières dans le silo à compost. La Tante Pétunia le regarda ranger l'échelle et son petit matériel dans l'abri de jardin. Il était plus de 14h30. Le sale gosse avait plus de deux heures de retard sur le planning de jardinage. Mais elle avait d'autres soucis et n'avait pas l'intention de se prendre la tête avec son _anormal_ de neveu. Elle remplit un verre d'eau du robinet, attrapa deux tranches du pain de la veille, y glissa une lamelle de gruyère que Dudley avait refusée il y avait trois jours et qui racornissait dans un coin du frigo. Ensuite, la mégère posa le casse-croûte desséché et le verre d'eau sur un coin du formica du plan de travail.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et hurla sur Harry.

- GARÇON ! TU PEUX RENTRER SI TU AS TERMINÉ ! TU AS À MANGER DANS LA CUISINE !

Cette annonce arracha un sinistre gloussement au jeune Sauveur du Monde Magique. À manger ! Pfff ! La chose qu'on allait lui octroyer généreusement était très certainement moisie, périmée ou desséchée. Il paria pour un bout de pain rassis et un fruit blet. Dans le sapin des Dursley, Tenebrus eut un moment de surprise. Pétunia bafouait les ordres de son époux, de ne pas nourrir ni abreuver Harry de tout son séjour. Elle les avait déjà bafoués, ce matin, en faisant sortir le jeune homme afin qu'il jardine. Visiblement, la lettre de Dumbledore avait un effet certain sur cette peste de Pétunia Evans. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant sur l'australopithèque qui lui servait d'époux.

Lorsqu'Harry rentra dans la cuisine pour y prendre son maigre festin, son corbeau perché sur son épaule, Pétunia eut un mouvement de dégoût devant l'animal. Mais la menace des foudres de Dumbledore et le spectre du Premier Ministre eurent raison de ses convictions profondes.

- Monte ça dans ta chambre ! Et prends une douche ! Je refuse que tu empestes ma maison ! Ensuite, je ne veux pas te voir quitter ta chambre. Je viendrai de toute façon, refermer les verrous.

- Oui, Tante Pétunia, répondit laconiquement Harry, tête baissée.

Le jeune sorcier prit son verre d'eau et l'avala en deux gorgées – il ne fallait pas croire qu'on lui avait donné un verre _plein_ – serra le triste sandwich dans sa main crasseuse, et quitta la cuisine, n'osant croire à sa chance : on lui autorisait une douche ! Il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'allait pas falloir que Vernon l'apprenne ou gare à son matricule…

Harry se précipita dans sa chambre et grimaça en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans sa main et qu'il n'avait pas osé examiner devant Pétunia. Il jeta l'horreur dans la corbeille à papier, bien décidé à profiter d'une bonne douche avec Severus, et ensuite à appeler Dobby pour se faire servir un repas digne de ce nom. Et après, et bien… on verrait… Peut-être une bonne sieste, si cet abruti congénital de Dudley ne mettait pas sa musique de sauvage à fond.

Le Gryffondor conjura un drap de bain à l'aide de sa baguette qu'il portait dans un holster invisible, accroché à sa cuisse droite – cadeau de Kingsley pour son précédent anniversaire – Le modèle Auror d'élite, s'il vous plaît… Il attrapa ensuite son pyjama et Tenebrus toujours sur l'épaule, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain rose.

- Allez, viens mon amour. On va aller se rafraîchir, tous les deux.

Tenebrus se contenta de tirer sur une des mèches de cheveux collés de sueur de son « maître », en guise de réponse. À l'étage inférieur, Dudley venait enfin de sortir des toilettes et quittait la maison comme un voleur, dans le but d'aller raconter ses malheurs à Piers Polkiss au numéro 21. Pétunia serra les dents en voyant Dudley s'enfuir, mais elle avait des choses à faire… Une fouille en règle de la chambre de son rejeton était indispensable. Et pour ce faire, quoi de plus naturel que de faire un gros ménage de printemps… Après tout, elle avait l'habitude… c'était sous ce prétexte qu'elle fouillait la chambre de Lily, lorsqu'elles étaient adolescentes et qu'elle lisait avec avidité les lettres et les petits mots d'amitié que _l'anormal_ qui vivait à côté lui envoyait, dans l'espoir de savoir exactement quelle était la nature de leur relation.

Aspirateur à la main, chiffon à poussière et spray nettoyant dans la poche de son tablier, Pétunia monta l'escalier, la mine décidée, comme investie d'une mission divine. Elle trouverait ! Foi de Pétunia, elle trouverait !

* * *

><p>Pétunia Dursley avait une stratégie bien à elle pour chasser Dudley de sa chambre lorsqu'elle voulait y faire le ménage. Et dans la maison, tout le monde connaissait sa petite manie, surtout Dudley qui ne supportait pas qu'elle ose jouer à <em>ça<em>.

Depuis très longtemps, la sœur de Lily Potter avait une chanson préférée. Il s'agissait de « _Unchained Melody_ » des _Righteous Brothers_, parue en 1965, et qui avait fait l'objet d'une réédition en 1990. Pétunia ayant usé son CD à l'écouter, Vernon lui en avait récemment fait une copie, gravée sur son ordinateur au bureau celui de Dudley n'étant pas équipé d'un graveur. Le susnommé Dudley ne supportait pas cette chanson qu'il jugeait ringarde et fuyait la maison lorsque sa mère mettait son CD dans la chaine-hifi du salon. Les jours où la blonde à l'aspect chevalin voulait faire le grand ménage dans la chambre de son fils, elle entrait donc dans la pièce et ostensiblement mettait son fameux CD gravé dans la chaine de Dudley qui poussait alors des cris et quittait les lieux en courant. Afin d'être sûre que son chenapan ne revienne pas avant qu'elle ait terminé, Pétunia mettait le son très fort… À fond ou presque, serait même plus près de la vérité.

Sous la douche, Harry se décrassait. Il effaçait la sueur, la terre et les traces vertes d'herbe, dont il était couvert. Ses bras, sa nuque et son visage, le faisaient souffrir et ses lunettes avaient laissé une disgracieuse marque blanche autour de ses yeux, qui le faisait paraître ridicule à son idée. Près de lui dans le bac à douche, Severus, lui aussi dans le plus simple appareil, reposa l'éponge avec laquelle il avait frotté le dos de son amant, et entreprit de verser une bonne dose du shampooing de Dudley sur les mèches noires d'Harry.

- Je vais te mettre un baume sur ces brûlures, Harry. Si j'avais pu me douter de ce qui allait arriver, j'aurais prévu une potion de protection solaire avant de quitter Poudlard. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas les ingrédients pour en faire, je n'ai avec moi qu'un kit de base et mes potions d'urgence.

- Pas grave, Sev'. J'ai l'habitude… Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois que j'ai un coup de soleil en travaillant pour eux. Une fois, j'ai même perdu connaissance pour cause d'insolation, et ils m'ont laissé toute la journée là où j'étais tombé, ce qui fait que j'étais encore plus brûlé à mon réveil. Et comme mes corvées n'étaient pas terminées, j'ai pris une volée mémorable qui m'a laissé sur le carreau presque 24h. Je n'ai jamais su comment j'étais retourné dans mon placard. Je suppose qu'ils m'y avaient jeté.

Severus se raidit de colère et Harry sentit les mains du sorcier se crisper sur ses épaules. Sans rien dire, il leva les bras et entreprit de se frotter les cheveux, ne laissant pas Severus voir qu'il avait perçu son émotion et sa rage.

Alors que les deux hommes se séchaient et se rhabillaient par magie. Les premières notes de la chanson fétiche de Pétunia s'élevèrent bruyamment à l'étage. Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- On dirait que Pétunia va faire le ménage dans la chambre de son cochonnet à perruque. À chaque fois qu'elle va mettre la pièce à sac, elle met cette chanson. Dud la déteste et il quitte la maison. Et il ne revient que lorsque Tante Pétunia a rangé son CD. Et je te préviens Sev', elle va mettre la même chanson en boucle pendant deux heures si nécessaire.

- Mmm… Je vois. Visiblement, _Unchained Melody_ compte vraiment beaucoup pour Tuney… étonnant. Surtout qu'elle jurait les grands Dieux qu'elle détestait cette horrible chanson décadente, quand nous étions jeunes.

- Que… quoi ?

Harry, abasourdi, s'était tourné vers Severus et le regardait à présent avec des yeux ronds.

- Je vais te raconter. Viens… Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant qu'elle ne s'énerve contre toi.

L'animagus reprit alors sa forme de corbeau et sauta sur l'épaule du jeune Gryffondor.

- Ok, Mais tu as intérêt à tout me dire avant que je n'imagine des choses et que j'en fasse des cauchemars !

Harry ramassa sa serviette humide et la fit disparaître d'un geste de baguette. Il nettoya et sécha la salle de bain pareillement. Personne ne pourrait imaginer qu'elle venait de servir. Là encore, il serait impossible de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit !

Il sortit dans le couloir, Tenebrus sur l'épaule. Pétunia, un air soupçonneux sur le visage, le regarda des pieds à la tête. Elle vit les cheveux mouillés, le vieux pyjama de Dudley – en fait un tout neuf déguisé par une illusion – et hocha la tête de satisfaction.

- Qu'as-tu fait de tes vêtements sales ? demanda-t-elle, en baissant le son de la chaine hi-fi grâce à la télécommande qu'elle avait dans la poche de son tablier.

- Dans un sac poubelle, près du panier à linge, Tante Pétunia. fit tranquillement Harry les yeux baissés.

- Bien ! Il n'est pas question que nous soyons souillés par ton _anormalité_. Et j'espère que tu as tout laissé propre et en ordre derrière toi, je te préviens, je vérifierai. Maintenant, entre ! Et je ne veux plus t'entendre d'ici demain matin ! Tu auras la barrière à repeindre avant l'arrivée de Marge.

- Oui, Tante Pétunia.

Harry entra dans sa chambre et alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur son lit, Tenebrus toujours sur son épaule. La façon dont cette mégère acariâtre parlait au jeune Sauveur avait outré Severus sous son déguisement. Mais il était sensé être un simple corbeau et ne pas comprendre le langage humain. Il ne pouvait donc pas réagir en l'absence de violences physiques.

Les cliquetis des nombreux verrous que Pétunia refermait, se firent entendre. Lorsque le bruit de ses talons s'éloigna dans le couloir et que la musique reprit son volume précédent, Harry esquissa un sourire cruel.

- C'est bon, Sev'. Tu peux te montrer.

L'animagus reprit aussitôt sa forme humaine et apparut lui aussi les cheveux mouillés et simplement vêtu d'un de ses habituels pantalons noirs et d'une chemise blanche victorienne largement ouverte sur une poitrine pâle et imberbe.

- Raconte !

- Ah, oui, s'amusa le Maître des Potions. Ça t'intrigue, hein ? Que Pétunia adore cette chanson alors qu'elle jurait qu'elle la détestait quand nous étions jeunes.

- Tu parles ! Elle la passe sans arrêt, alors je veux tout savoir !

- Bien, mais avant, je veux que tu retires ta veste de pyjama. Je vais te mettre du baume anti-brûlure. Retire tes lunettes aussi, tu en as bien besoin sur le visage. Ton nez est très abimé, tu n'as pas mal ?

- Si, mais j'ai l'habitude.

Tandis que Severus levait les yeux au ciel en s'efforçant de ne pas défoncer la porte pour aller avada kedavratiser la sotte qui passait l'aspirateur à côté, Harry retirait ses lunettes et son haut de pyjama. Severus venait de prendre dans sa réserve de potions d'urgence, un pot de porcelaine blanche qui contenait une épaisse pâte orange qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. C'était la même pommade que Poppy avait étalée sur tous les champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers après l'épreuve du dragon.

- Ferme les yeux. Je vais commencer par ton visage. Je vais en mettre une couche épaisse et au fur et à mesure que ta peau l'absorbera, non seulement elle disparaîtra mais également la brûlure dessous.

- Je sais, j'en ai déjà eu.

Harry ferma les yeux et tendit son visage vers son amant. Alors que les doigts fins et agiles étalaient doucement la pâte orange sur la peau meurtrie, la voix de baryton de la Terreur des cachots se fit de nouveau entendre, suave et sexy.

- Tu sais que j'ai très bien connu ta mère et Pétunia quand nous étions enfants. Nous habitions le même quartier et ta mère était ma meilleure amie. Nous étions tous deux, les seuls enfants magiques de la ville, ça rapproche, ces choses-là. Tu sais également que Pétunia était d'une jalousie folle et nous causait sans cesse les pires ennuis. Ferme la bouche, la pâte n'a pas bon goût.

Harry obéit et Severus poursuivit son récit.

- Elle nous suivait, nous espionnait, écoutait ce qu'on disait et rapportait tout à tes grands-parents dans l'espoir de nous créer des ennuis car nous parlions – selon elle – de choses anormales. C'est-à-dire, de magie… Et Pétunia était terrifiée par la magie, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en avait pas. Et elle aurait donné sa vie pour en avoir, crois-moi…

À cette annonce, Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux et la bouche, stupéfait.

- Mais…

- Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Elle hait tout de la magie, jusqu'au simple mot « magie », alors nous, notre monde, nos baguettes… nous sommes des monstres pour elle, pas vrai ?

Harry hocha la tête, suspendu aux lèvres de son amant.

- Tourne-toi et baisse un peu la tête, je vais en mettre sur ta nuque aussi.

- Ça fait froid, c'est agréable… Mais continue, je veux savoir.

- Pétunia passait donc son temps à nous coller plus ou moins afin de surprendre de quoi alimenter ses sombres desseins. Notamment, elle faisait régulièrement le ménage à fond dans la chambre de Lily, exactement ce qu'elle est en train de faire en ce moment, pour mettre la main sur des choses compromettantes.

- Compromettantes ?

- Rassure-toi, elle n'a jamais rien trouvé car il n'y avait rien à trouver. Je sais qu'elle lisait chaque petit mot que Lily et moi nous échangions. Que ce soit à Poudlard ou bien Impasse du Tisseur où nous vivions. En général, c'étaient des hiboux pour demander l'heure et l'endroit où on allait se retrouver, comment ça allait, surtout pour moi quand mon père était à la maison. Il n'était pas très tendre, comme tu le sais.

- Oui. Je m'rappelle. L'occlumancie.

- Oui. Mais le plus souvent nous échangions des réponses à nos devoirs, des choses comme ça, sans aucune importance. Mais Lily gardait tout, elle était comme ça. Et Pétunia était une fouineuse…

- Elle l'est toujours.

- Oh, je m'en doute. Pour un de ses anniversaires, je crois que c'était le quatorzième, Lily avait reçu de ton grand-père Henry, un tourne-disque à la mode qu'on appelait «Mange-disque » car il se présentait comme une boite en plastique coloré avec juste une fente dans laquelle on glissait des 45 tours. Ça marchait avec des piles, c'était parfait pour nous, on pouvait le trainer partout dans la maison ou le jardin. Dans une brocante, Lily a acheté une quantité assez importante de ces disques qu'on mettait dans l'appareil, et dans ce lot d'occasion, il y avait la chanson que tu entends, enfin… la version originale de 1965. Celle-ci me semble plus récente. Lily aimait bien cette chanson, qu'elle trouvait super romantique, et elle adorait danser dessus.

- Mais c'est un slow… alors avec qui, toi ?

- Bien sûr, moi. Y avait personne d'autre. J'avoue que c'était assez amusant, Pétunia nous regardait, verte de jalousie et plus ou moins bien cachée selon l'endroit où nous étions.

- Mais pourquoi était-elle jalouse ? Je ne comprends pas… Aïe… ça brûle vachement là…

- Ton cou est violet, Harry. C'est normal que ça te fasse mal, mais ça va passer. Donne-moi tes bras maintenant… Et bien, je débutais en légilimancie et occlumancie. J'avais mis la main sur les livres de Magie Noire que ma mère avait cachés dans notre grenier sous un sort de repousse-moldu. Ils appartenaient à mon grand-père Prince et je les ai bien évidemment tous étudiés dès que j'ai eu l'âge de savoir lire et surtout que je les ai compris.

- Je vois, tu t'es entrainé sur Tante Pétunia.

- Oui. Les Moldus n'ont aucune défense face à une intrusion mentale par Légilimancie, alors que les sorciers en ont une naturelle, plus ou moins efficace selon leurs prédispositions envers cet art.

- J'en avais aucune.

- Oui, et nous savons à présent pourquoi. C'était ton lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui faisait ça. Mais à l'époque, je n'en avais aucune idée.

- Et tu as trouvé quoi ?

- Que Pétunia avait semble-t-il un certain intérêt envers un garçon et qu'elle était persuadée que ce garçon lui préférait sa sœur Lily. D'où sa jalousie et son espionnage pour tenter de savoir quelle était la nature exacte de leur relation.

- TOI ? s'écria Harry, stupéfait en tournant son visage barbouillé d'orange vers son infirmier personnel.

- Moi. Et pourtant, j'étais plus jeune qu'elle de deux ans, et comme tu le sais, pas du tout intéressé par les filles. Lily était la même chose pour moi, que Miss Granger pour toi.

- Hermione est comme une sœur pour moi, Sev'. C'est ma meilleure amie.

- Exactement ce qu'était Lily pour moi, Harry. Tu sais que je suis un solitaire et que je l'ai toujours été. Je n'ai jamais eu un autre ami comme Lily. Lucius est un ami, mais nous n'avons pas la même complicité que celle que j'ai eue toute mon enfance avec ta mère.

- Mais, une chose me chiffonne… La chanson, pourquoi elle disait la détester ?

- Un jour, elle m'a demandé de danser avec elle. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait et je savais également ce qu'elle avait l'intention de tenter.

- Te séduire ? T'embrasser ? s'amusa Harry qui se faisait toujours tartiner d'orange.

- Tout à fait. Tu penses bien que j'ai refusé de danser avec elle. Avec Lily, c'était drôle, elle connaissait mes goûts personnels, donc il n'y avait jamais eu aucune ambiguïté.

- Déjà, à quatorze ans ?

- Oui, c'était tout nouveau, mais oui. Je savais déjà, et Lily aussi bien entendu.

- C'est cette année-là, que mon père l'a appris et s'en est servi contre toi ?

- Oui… soupira le Serpentard en fermant les yeux devant l'afflux de souvenirs.

- Tante Pétunia, amoureuse d'un sorcier plus jeune qu'elle ! Incroyable ! Si elle savait que tu es là ! Ah ah ah ! Et Vernon ! J'en meurs de rire d'avance ! Quelle sale hypocrite quand on y pense !

- Elle a toujours été comme ça, même enfant.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, cette chanson te rappelle des tas de souvenirs à toi aussi…

- Tout à fait…

- Tu veux danser avec moi, Sev' ? fit Harry l'œil égrillard et la voix douce.

- Si tu veux, mais alors je retire ma chemise sinon, tu vas me mettre du baume orange dessus et il est coriace. Les Elfes en feraient toute une histoire si je la leur donnais à laver.

L'aspirateur avait cessé de hurler depuis un tout petit moment et à présent on entendait bien mieux la chanson qui passait pour la cinq ou sixième fois d'affilée, et ce n'était pas fini… Harry savait que Pétunia cherchait quelque chose dans la chambre de Dudley car le gros ménage de printemps avait déjà été fait récemment. Il espérait qu'elle cherchait ce qui pouvait expliquer ses hallucinations, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr que leur plan fonctionnait et que Dudley voyait des asticots partout. Il serait intéressant de ressortir les bonnes vieilles oreilles à rallonge de Fred et George et de les faire glisser par la fenêtre, le long de la façade, jusque devant les baies ouvertes de la salle à manger et de la véranda. Histoire de se tenir au courant…

Niché dans les bras de Severus, qui du coup se faisait tartiner de pâte orange, son visage encore rouge et tuméfié collé contre les pectoraux nus du Serpentard, Harry fermait les yeux et se laissait bercer par la musique. Il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de la taille fine de l'homme et fit glisser ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale en une délicate caresse.

Le paradis pouvait être n'importe où, y compris, ô miracle, dans la petite chambre miteuse du 4, Privet Drive. C'était la constatation que venait de faire Harry Potter à l'instant même… malgré ses brûlures et la faim qui le tenaillait.

Pétunia avait déjà rempli deux sacs poubelles de cent litres. Elle était outrée de voir toutes les ordures que son Dudleynouchet pouvait emmagasiner sous son lit en trois ou quatre jours. Elle avait ainsi retrouvé une dizaine de bouteilles de deux litres de limonade et des pets de Coca-Cola, ainsi que des canettes en métal de bière à bas prix dont elle ignorait la provenance. Il fallait rajouter à cela les emballages de gâteaux, de glaces, de bonbons dont son fils faisait une consommation immodérée. Entre le matelas et le sommier, elle avait trouvé une bonne pile de magazines érotiques et pornographiques, tous avec des femmes, heureusement… A sa grande satisfaction, les couvertures glacées portaient au marqueur, les prénoms de Piers et de Malcolm qui étaient des proches amis de Dudley. Les magazines n'appartenaient pas à son petit chérubin ! Elle en fut soulagée… un petit instant.

Son soulagement se mua en horreur quand elle découvrit dans une boite à chaussures de sport, une bouteille de Whisky écossais dérobée à Vernon et qu'elle pensait avoir été vidée en cachette par Marge lors de son précédent séjour. La bouteille ne contenait plus qu'un quart de son précieux liquide ambré. Avec cette bouteille fatidique, se trouvaient une boite entamée de préservatifs et une série de Polaroïds mettant visiblement en scène des filles de joie, ramassées on ne savait où. Mais d'où venaient ces clichés ? Piers ? Gordon ? Ou bien ce petit dépravé de Malcolm qui avait des curieux yeux de fouine ?

Et puis, Pétunia mit la main sur un curieux sac en plastique transparent. Elle reconnut un de ses sacs de congélation et l'approcha de son visage afin de mieux l'examiner. Il contenait de curieuses fleurs séchées et des feuilles vertes finement découpées qu'elle identifia sans mal. Dans le sac, il y avait également des feuilles de papier gommé pour rouler des cigarettes, un paquet de tabac à pipe et un briquet jetable. Un frisson la parcourut alors et elle ouvrit la bouche sur un cri muet d'horreur.

Du cannabis ! Son fils possédait du cannabis ! Dudleynouchet consommait de la drogue !

* * *

><p>[1] Pétunia a mal compris, c'étaient bien sûr des Oubliators.<p>

[2] Visiblement, l'ordre des projets de Vernon est un peu confus… non ? ^^


	7. Marge et Molaire partie 1

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistante/Elfe de Maison/Infirmière** : Mirabelle31

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme le chapitre est trop long par rapport aux autres, je l'ai coupé en deux. La seconde partie est presque terminée, elle en est à la scène finale. Comme j'ai une entorse, je peux pas trop taper avec une seule main, c'est pas facile. Donc faudra attendre un peu pour la suite et fin.

Il paraît qu'un des médecins vu par Vernon et Pétunia dans ce chapitre porte un nom de personnage d'une série télé et que son look en rappelle un autre aussi. On m'a dit dans Dr House et l'autre je ne sais plus, mais un truc du genre. Ce n'est pas exprès, c'est purement accidentel, je suis profondément allergique à la télé et je n'ai pas vu une émission ou une série depuis plus de dix ans. En fait, le physique m'a été inspiré par une personne existante, le nom je l'ai trouvé avec un générateur de noms sur le net.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Pétunia resta un instant figée, choquée de la découverte qu'elle venait de faire sous le lit de Dudley. D'une main tremblante, elle prit la télécommande de la chaîne hi-fi de son rejeton dans la poche de son tablier et appuya sur le bouton stop. Serrant la boite en carton sur sa poitrine maigrichonne, le cœur battant, elle se précipita hors de la chambre et dévala l'escalier pour appeler Vernon au téléphone et lui raconter sa terrible découverte.<p>

Dans la petite chambre d'Harry, l'arrêt brutal de la musique en plein milieu du morceau surprit les deux danseurs enlacés. Étonné, le Gryffondor leva son visage barbouillé d'orange vers son compagnon.

— Elle a coupé la musique ? C'est bizarre… Attends… On va vérifier ce qui se passe.

Sans rajouter un seul mot, Harry se précipita vers sa malle, l'ouvrit en grand et farfouilla dans le fond pour en extirper, en quelques secondes, deux oreilles à rallonge offertes par Fred et George l'été précédent.

— Tiens, Sev', avec ça on va savoir ce qui se passe. Elle a dû trouver quelque chose pour filer aussi vite. Et si je la connais bien, elle doit être en train de téléphoner à Oncle Vernon.

Tandis que Severus regardait avec un léger dégoût et une pointe de curiosité l'oreille à rallonge qu'Harry venait de lui mettre entre les mains, celui-ci venait de s'allonger sur le plancher devant la chatière et de soulever la trappe battante. L'écouteur dans l'oreille et l'extrémité de l'artéfact magique en lévitation dans le couloir de l'autre côté, il surveillait à présent les agissements de sa tante. Il sentit Severus s'allonger contre lui et un second pavillon auriculaire rejoignit le premier dans le couloir.

Les deux sorciers intrigués ne perdirent pas une miette de la conversation qui suivit.

— Allo ? Ver… Vernon ? C'est toi ? Non, non, je vais bien… Enfin, si… heu… non. Vernon ! J'ai… j'ai trouvé quelque chose sous le lit de Dudley ! Il… oh mon Dieu ! C'est affreux, mon Dudleynouchet ! Vernon ! Il… il prend de la drogue ! Non, je te jure, je ne me trompe pas, Vernon ! J'ai trouvé une boite, avec une de tes bouteilles de Whisky, tu sais, celle que je croyais que Marge avait bue. C'était Diddy ! Mais il y avait aussi un sac en plastique avec de l'herbe séchée dedans, et des feuilles de papier à cigarettes, tu sais, comme celles que mon père utilisait pour rouler ses cigarettes et un briquet aussi. C'est du cannabis, Vernon ! Enfin… je crois.

Il y eut un instant de silence, et Harry comprit que Pétunia écoutait ce que Vernon lui disait.

— Non, il n'est pas à la maison. Je crois qu'il est parti chez les Polkiss. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Encore une fois, Vernon lui répondit, mais Harry et Severus n'entendirent pas, le haut-parleur n'étant pas branché.

— Bien… bien… Oui, je ferai comme tu dis. Je vais cacher la boite dans notre chambre, remettre tout en ordre, et on lui en parlera ce soir. Est-ce que tu crois que je dois prendre un rendez-vous avec le Docteur Mitchell ? D'accord, je lui téléphone, et on verra avec lui. Tu… tu crois que les hallucinations viennent de là ? Non, non, tu as raison comme toujours, pas de panique. À ce soir, Vernon, et ne rentre pas trop tard, je ne pourrai pas affronter ça seule… Mon pauvre petit garçon, je suis sûre que c'est ce Malcolm qui l'influence, ce garçon ne m'a jamais plu. Oui, oui… je vais le faire tout de suite.

Pétunia raccrocha pour aussitôt prendre un rendez-vous chez son médecin traitant. Harry et Severus ramassèrent tranquillement les oreilles à rallonge et se redressèrent, se contentant de s'asseoir devant la trappe.

— Visiblement, Tante Pétunia a trouvé quelque chose d'anormal dans la chambre de Dudley, fit Harry songeur. Une bouteille d'alcool, ce qui n'est pas nouveau, mais autre chose de plus inquiétant, on dirait. Je me demande bien quoi… je n'ai pas tout à fait saisi ce passage-là.

— Du cannabis, Harry, affirma Severus, sans paraître étonné. Donc de la drogue. Certes une drogue douce, mais de la drogue quand même.

— Ah bon ? Oh la vache ! Il a fait fort sur ce coup-là… Il va se faire démolir, le chérubin !

— Ça va surtout donner de l'eau à notre moulin, Harry. Si ton cousin a fumé du cannabis récemment, il en aura des traces dans son sang, je suis certain que les guérisseurs moldus sont capables de le détecter. Et je suis presque sûr que celui qu'elle va aller consulter mettra ses récentes hallucinations sur le compte de la drogue.

— Ça donne des hallucinations, ça ?

— Aucune idée, franchement. Mais je ne vois pas comment ils expliqueront ça autrement. Dans le Monde Magique, nous n'utilisons pas cette plante dans les potions donc je ne connais pas ses propriétés. Je la connais juste de réputation, à cause de mon enfance moldue.

— Ok. Donc ils ne vont plus s'occuper que de leur porcelet à perruque et pas de moi, et donc de nous. Excellent ! Dis… Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je meurs de faim ! On mange ?

Severus ayant reconnu également avoir faim, Dobby fut appelé aussitôt et leur apporta de quoi satisfaire leur appétit. L'Elfe de Maison regarda avec curiosité les deux hommes toujours torses nus, dont l'un était copieusement badigeonné de baume orange anti brûlure. Pourtant il ne fit aucune réflexion, habitué qu'il était à ne jamais critiquer le comportement des sorciers qu'il servait. Une fois Dobby reparti, les deux hommes s'installèrent à table sans même se rhabiller et dévorèrent consciencieusement les plats apportés.

— Je ferais bien un petit somme, moi… avoua Harry une fois repu. Ce jardinage m'a démoli, franchement ! Je n'ai plus l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice et le soleil m'a tué.

— Le baume a été presque totalement absorbé, tu vas pouvoir t'allonger dans quelques minutes…

— Marge arrive demain. Tante Pétunia va être en mode ménagère tyrannique obsédée par la propreté. Ça veut dire qu'elle ne vivra que pour tenter d'impressionner cette grosse truie mal embouchée…

— Harry… Voyons, langage !

— Nan. Pas langage, Sev'. Je t'assure que lorsque tu auras fait connaissance avec ce monstre, tu n'auras plus assez de qualificatifs dans ton dictionnaire personnel pour la désigner. Pense à un Poufsouffle au QI d'huître qui ferait exploser son chaudron à chaque cours systématiquement…

Severus leva un sourcil amusé devant la comparaison, qui avait le mérite d'être parfaitement adaptée. Un élève tel que celui décrit dans l'exemple d'Harry était véritablement le cauchemar ultime pour un Maître des Potions enseignant à Poudlard. Quoique… il y avait pire : il suffisait de mettre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy dans la même pièce et devant des chaudrons !

— Tante Pétunia va exiger que je fignole son maudit jardin. Entre temps, je vais avoir la barrière à repeindre. Nom d'un hippogriffe, cette foutue barrière a plus de couches de peinture que j'ai d'années de vie ! Et après… ça va être la bouffe ! Cette grosse vache de Marge ne pense qu'à bouffer et à picoler. Elle mange plus que l'Oncle Vernon et Dudley réunis. Et je t'assure que ce sont de vrais porcs. Nan, je ne vois qu'une personne qui pourrait rivaliser avec Marge et c'est Hagrid.

— Allons, donc, chaton… Tu abuses, là ! Hagrid est un demi-géant. Sa stature est hors-norme et son métabolisme inhumain, tu ne peux pas comparer cette Moldue à lui, protesta Severus, amusé.

— Si. Je peux. Tante Pétunia est obligée de cuisiner les plats prévus pour le séjour de Marge plusieurs jours en avance, sinon elle n'aurait pas le temps et ne ferait que ça du matin au soir. Ça a été comme ça à chaque fois, et en plus, je l'aidais… Je me demande comment Marge fait pour ne pas être trois fois plus obèse qu'elle ne l'est déjà : genre, bonne pour le livre des records. Elle aussi doit avoir un métabolisme inhumain, comme des gènes de Troll. Ouais, c'est cool, ça… des gènes de Troll… et le QI est le même. Et en plus, je suis certain que je vais d'ailleurs être de corvée de service à table et de vaisselle à chaque repas. Comme d'habitude…

— Et Dursley ne comptait pas te nourrir ? protesta Severus qui avait un peu de mal à accepter tous ces faits, mêlés aux piques vengeresses du jeune Gryffondor.

— J'aurais bien réussi à voler des trucs à droite et à gauche. Et puis, Tante Pétunia ne respecte pas tellement ses ordres, pour ça. Elle me donne parfois un verre d'eau, un morceau de vieux pain, en bref un truc qu'elle allait jeter à la poubelle de toute façon.

— Cette peste espère passer pour une âme charitable ? gronda Severus qui commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Harry se mit à bailler largement et souleva ses lunettes sur son front afin de frotter ses yeux sensibilisés par l'abus de soleil.

— Au lit, Harry !

— Ok. Mais tu viens avec moi.

— C'est d'accord, mais je me retransformerai en Tenebrus dès que tu seras endormi et je monterai la garde, fit le Maître des Potions après un court instant de réflexion.

Tandis que le jeune sorcier grimpait dans le lit et s'installait sous les couvertures, à la place tout contre le mur, Severus Rogue, lui, fermait les doubles rideaux au tissu fleuri passablement vieillot et fané. Il voulait installer une relative pénombre dans la pièce, du moins diminuer l'intensité de la lumière. D'un _Devestio_ informulé, l'homme retira ses vêtements qui allèrent seuls se dissimuler dans l'armoire bancale d'Harry. Il se glissa ensuite dans les draps près de son amant qui somnolait déjà, les yeux fermés et… les lunettes oubliées sur son nez. Severus, d'un geste délicat, les lui retira et les posa sur le bureau qui touchait le lit, puis il passa la main dans les mèches noires indomptables.

— Dors… je reste là pour veiller sur toi.

— Ok.

Harry s'endormit comme une souche et Severus se releva, se rhabilla et resta un long moment à le regarder, songeur, en arpentant silencieusement la petite pièce misérable. Vernon et Pétunia étaient des monstres et leur sale gamin ne valait pas mieux qu'eux, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais cette Marge semblait mettre Harry dans tous ses états alors qu'il était résigné quant à l'attitude de son oncle et sa tante. Si la sœur de Vernon était aussi abominable que le jeune Gryffondor le disait, alors cela venait des Dursley et il ne fallait pas s'étonner de l'attitude de l'hippopotame que Pétunia Evans avait épousé. Comme la sœur de Lily avait toujours été une misérable pimbêche dédaigneuse et méprisante, elle n'avait pu trouver que son équivalent masculin.

« Qui se ressemble, s'assemble », comme disaient les Moldus !

Le Serpentard se promettait bien de surveiller cette Marge Dursley et le sale cabot qui visiblement l'accompagnait à chacune de ses visites.

Le boucan de l'aspirateur de Pétunia fit sursauter le Maître des Potions. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Harry qui dormait et grimaça tout en saisissant sa baguette magique. Un rapide _Assurdiato_ informulé soulagea ses tympans et Severus soupira en voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé et dormait toujours du sommeil du juste, la bouche entrouverte et les couvertures jusqu'au menton. Le sorcier rangea sa baguette dans sa manche et se transforma en Tenebrus. Le corbeau s'installa sur la tête de lit en bois, juste au-dessus d'Harry et entreprit tranquillement de lisser ses plumes pour passer le temps.

* * *

><p>Pétunia et Vernon se précipitèrent chez le Docteur Mitchell, leur médecin traitant en traînant avec eux un Dudley récalcitrant. L'homme de l'art écouta avec attention ce que Pétunia lui raconta et il examina le contenu de la pochette en plastique trouvée sous le lit de Dudley, que la blonde avait apporté avec elle.<p>

Dudley tenta bien de protester et affirma que ce sachet n'était pas à lui. Mais les symptômes évoqués par les deux parents ne laissèrent que peu de doutes au médecin. Comme cela relevait plutôt d'un spécialiste en la matière, le docteur leur fit une lettre de recommandation et leur donna le nom d'un spécialiste qui consultait au _Whinging Memorial_ tous les jours. Il appela même le secrétariat du service d'addictologie dépendant de l'aile de psychopathologie de l'hôpital. Le Docteur Mike Weber ayant eu une annulation de rendez-vous, la secrétaire leur proposa de les prendre immédiatement s'ils se présentaient dans le quart d'heure. Aussitôt, Vernon accepta, voulant savoir immédiatement de quoi il retournait et entraîna Dudley par le bras jusqu'à la voiture, tandis que Pétunia trottinait derrière eux, gênée par ses talons aiguilles. Ils grimpèrent dans le monospace gris clair à la belle peinture métallisée et Vernon songea alors que sa voiture avait besoin d'être lavée et lustrée. Il se promit de mettre l'_anormal_ à contribution dès leur retour à Privet Drive. Il était là, autant que le petit monstre serve à quelque chose. Et en plus, la voiture serait toute rutilante pour l'arrivée de Marge le lendemain midi.

L'équipage traversa la ville sans encombre. Ce n'était pas les heures de pointes et Vernon eut en plus la chance d'avoir tous les feux au vert. Dans la voiture, Dudley tenta vainement de protester, disant que le contenu du sachet n'avait rien à voir avec son état du moment.

Le gros garçon s'énerva et essaya même de reporter la faute sur ses parents.

— Je sais que c'est vous qui avez mis des vers dans ma bouffe pour que je fasse un régime ! C'est pas la peine de me mentir, j'ai compris !

— Mais de quoi parles-tu, Diddy ? s'inquiéta Pétunia en se retournant vers l'intérieur du véhicule. Nous n'avons rien fait, je t'assure. Et puis, tu n'es pas au régime. Tu as bien vu, depuis que tu es rentré de Smeltings, je t'ai fait tes plats préférés…

Dudley sembla réfléchir un instant, si son front plissé était une indication. Il hocha la tête et resta silencieux le temps que Vernon, qui circulait à vitesse réduite sur le parking de l'hôpital, trouve une place libre pour se garer.

Le gros homme était resté silencieux tout le trajet depuis le cabinet du généraliste. Le Docteur Mitchell avait identifié le contenu du sachet comme étant bien du cannabis, et admis avec toutefois un peu d'hésitation que la prise à forte dose de telles substances illicites pouvait éventuellement provoquer des hallucinations. Il avait détaillé son jeune patient avec un œil critique, prescrit une analyse de sang et son infirmière avait effectué sur-le-champ le prélèvement qui devait être déjà sur le chemin du laboratoire dès la fin du rendez-vous.

Vernon avait raconté que son fils voyait des asticots partout, ce qui était déjà hautement inhabituel, mais en plus, Dudley semblait avoir eu l'impression de voir son cousin dans une pause érotique pour ne pas dire pornographique avec un homme inconnu dans une pièce de la maison dont tous les accès étaient clos et inaccessibles.

Tous ces faits révélés avaient dépassé le médecin de quartier qui avait donc dirigé les Dursley vers un addictologue, spécialiste qui serait plus à même de traiter le problème.

La pâleur de Pétunia indiquait son degré d'agitation. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc bien pu faire au ciel, pour mériter une telle punition divine ? La chipie blonde ne pensa pas une seule minute à Harry et au traitement qu'elle et sa famille lui avaient infligé depuis plus de quinze ans…

L'angoisse de Dudley était clairement visible sur sa figure lorsqu'il descendit du véhicule paternel. Il était d'une lividité alarmante et secouait la tête de gauche à droite, faisant par ce geste trembloter ses triples mentons. Pétunia s'accrocha au bras gauche de son abominable rejeton obèse tandis que Vernon agrippait son bras droit pour le conduire quasiment manu militari devant les portes vitrées automatiques du _Whinging Memorial_. Dudley commença à gémir bruyamment tout en tentant de se dérober à la poigne ferme de son père.

— M'man ! Je veux pas y aller !

— Mais mon Diddy, c'est pour ton bien, tenta Pétunia au bord des larmes.

— Allons, mon garçon, ne fais pas l'enfant, l'intima Vernon pour une fois agacé. Je suis persuadé que ce n'est rien du tout et que tout est de la faute de ce petit crétin de Potter ! rajouta-t-il avec une mimique significative en direction de Pétunia qui comprit aussitôt.

—Ton père a raison, mon Dudleynouchet. Mais tu comprends, seul le spécialiste pourra t'aider et défaire ce que ce petit monstre t'a fait.

Dudley hésita et lança un regard larmoyant à sa mère puis hocha la tête avec résignation. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent à leur passage et les Dursley se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la secrétaire qui s'occupait de l'accueil au service d'addictologie comme l'indiquait la pancarte accrochée au-dessus du box où elle siégeait. Miss Jane Edwards qui officiait à ce poste, était une femme replète d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec des cheveux noirs plaqués sur son crâne et ramassés en chignon serré au-dessus de sa tête, comme une pomme sur le crâne du fils de Guillaume Tell. Pétunia jugea aussitôt la coiffure ridicule d'un simple coup d'œil critique.

Le visage lunaire de la femme était agrémenté d'une atroce paire de lunettes rondes en écaille style hublots qui lui donnait un air complètement abruti. Sa blouse blanche était trop étroite et la boudinait, faisant encore plus ressortir sa volumineuse poitrine. Un badge indiquait son identité et sa fonction. Un lourd collier de perles en plastique rouge égayait la tenue officielle de l'établissement et de grands et larges bracelets du même plastique tapaient contre le contreplaqué du bureau à chacun de ses mouvements. Tout en torturant un stylo bille innocent de ses ongles pointus et peints en bleu, la femme, la bouche pincée en cul de poule et le regard bovin, s'adressa aux nouveaux venus :

— Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour vous, M'sieurs dame ?

— Nous sommes les Dursley, annonça Vernon, et notre fils Dudley a rendez-vous avec le Docteur Weber. Nous sommes envoyés par le Docteur Mitchell.

— Ah oui ! Je suis au courant ! Le Docteur Weber vous attend. C'est la première porte à gauche dans le couloir en face de vous. Vous pouvez y aller.

Pétunia fit un signe de tête sec à la femme et le bras toujours accroché au coude de son rejeton, elle prit la direction indiquée. Vernon ferma la marche, prêt à faire barrage de son corps volumineux, au cas où Dudley aurait la fâcheuse idée de tenter un demi-tour intempestif. Pendant que les trois Dursley s'éloignaient, la secrétaire médicale, amusée, se leva de sa chaise de dactylo et se pencha à l'oreille d'une infirmière en blouse et coiffe réglementaire pour lui rappeler le ragot bien croustillant qui circulait depuis peu en ville.

— Tu te souviens de ce que Paula Wilson nous a raconté l'autre jour ? Sa voisine avec la lessive particulière qui séchait dans son jardin…

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— C'est elle… fit Miss Edwards en désignant discrètement du menton Pétunia qui s'éloignait dans le couloir précédemment indiqué.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent afin de ne pas être remarquées et pouffèrent de rire dans leurs mains, tentant désespérément de contenir leur hilarité.

La tante d'Harry poussa une porte bleu marine et entra dans un petit salon d'attente au papier peint blanc orné d'une frise du même bleu que la porte. Au fond de la pièce, une rangée de fauteuils bas recouverts de tissu chenillé ciel invitait les patients à s'installer. Une infirmière sortit du bureau du médecin, un dossier à la main.

— Vous êtes les Dursley ? Vous pouvez entrer.

Vernon hocha la tête et poussa Dudley de sa main dodue. Un homme grand, athlétique et musclé, à l'abondante chevelure blonde et aux yeux bleus, vêtu d'une blouse blanche indiquant sa fonction, leur tendit une main manucurée avec un sourire ravageur digne d'un mannequin pour une publicité d'un nouveau dentifrice.

— Bonjour Madame Dursley, Messieurs… Vous êtes venus pour le jeune Dudley, je crois… fit-il d'une voix suave, presque érotique.

Pétunia rougit alors et d'un geste machinal tapota sa mise en plis de sa main osseuse, tout en tortillant ses jambes maigres et ses fesses en goutte d'huile. Le médecin indiqua d'un geste de la main les trois fauteuils qui se trouvaient devant son bureau et s'empressa d'aller prendre place dans le sien.

— J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Mitchell, généraliste à Wisteria Walk. Alors, si j'ai bien compris, vous vous inquiétez pour ce jeune homme. Vous avez donc trouvé du cannabis dans la chambre de votre fils…

— Oui, assura avec ferveur Pétunia, tout en fouillant dans son grand sac à main orné de pampilles de métal.

Elle lui tendit le sachet et Dudley baissa la tête comme pour tenter de passer un peu plus inaperçu. Vu son volume, c'était peine perdue… Le médecin soupira en examinant le contenu offensant. Il toisa d'un œil sévère l'obèse qui se ratatina, puis il rangea le sachet dans un tiroir de son bureau qu'il ferma à clé.

— Si vous permettez, je vais garder ceci.

Vernon et Pétunia n'émirent aucune objection. Ils étaient même soulagés de ne plus se trouver en possession de cette _chose_. Le médecin fit Dudley se lever et le conduisit au fond de la pièce afin de commencer son examen physique. Le cousin d'Harry fut obligé de se déshabiller et en caleçon à pois et chaussettes Snoopy, il fut mesuré et pesé. Weber nota sur le dossier vierge qu'il venait de commencer, que le garçon âgé de presque dix-huit ans, mesurait 1.79 m et pesait 135,700 kg. Il annonça d'ores et déjà une obésité morbide et la nécessité d'une consultation avec le nutritionniste de l'établissement, ce qui fit grimacer Pétunia et protester Dudley.

L'examen se poursuivit pendant un bon quart d'heure et le gros garçon, vexé, dut s'isoler dans les toilettes du bureau pour uriner dans un petit bocal.

Dudley se rhabilla et retourna s'installer dans le fauteuil entre ses deux parents. Le médecin prit connaissance de la lettre de son confrère et la reposa sur son bureau.

— Monsieur Dursley, fit-il en s'adressant au plus jeune membre de la famille. Que voyez-vous lorsqu'on vous présente de la nourriture ?

— Des asticots, marmonna Big D, gêné.

— Je vois…

Mike Weber se leva et alla vers l'armoire de son bureau. D'une sacoche style messager, il sortit un sandwich œuf/concombre et en retira le film plastique qui le recouvrait. Il retourna s'asseoir et présenta l'encas à son patient tout en soulevant le triangle supérieur de pain.

La réaction de Dudley ne se fit pas attendre. Il se jeta en arrière dans son fauteuil et poussa un cri aigu tout en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

— Que voyez-vous, Dudley ?

— Des… des… des asticoooooooots !

Le cochon à perruque blonde se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en tremblant comme une feuille morte. Weber remit tranquillement la tranche de pain sur le sandwich et le posa sur une feuille de papier au coin de sa table.

— Nous sommes fixés. Il semble qu'en effet, Dudley ait des hallucinations. Mon garçon, fit-il à l'adresse de son patient, mon sandwich est aux œufs durs et aux concombres. Et à rien d'autre… surtout pas aux asticots, je peux vous l'assurer.

Dudley se redressa les yeux rouges, des larmes coulant sur ses grosses joues. Il hocha la tête et écouta le médecin.

— Le Docteur Mitchell a réalisé une prise de sang qui est en ce moment même en cours d'analyse. Dès que j'aurai les résultats, ainsi que ceux de l'analyse d'urine, je saurai exactement s'il y a quelque chose dans le sang de votre fils qui explique ce phénomène.

— Bien, fit Vernon en hochant la tête.

— Dudley, avez-vous fumé récemment du cannabis ?

L'obèse lança un œil craintif vers chacun de ses parents et soupira en hochant simplement la tête.

— Aujourd'hui ?

— Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Vernon et Pétunia s'agitèrent dans leurs sièges. Tandis que le spécialiste notait des choses dans le dossier de Dudley, le fauteuil de Vernon commença à donner des signes de faiblesse. Il fallait dire aussi que le cachalot échoué – comme le surnommait Harry – dépassait les 160 kg et que l'humble siège n'était pas destiné à recevoir un fessier aussi monumental et pesant. Le fauteuil se mit à se balancer de gauche à droite et d'avant en arrière. Ce mouvement alerta le médecin qui leva alors le nez de la feuille qu'il noircissait de sa petite écriture fine. Bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, il vit Vernon Dursley qui diminuait progressivement de hauteur devant lui. L'obèse descendait littéralement comme s'il se trouvait dans un ascenseur.

— Mais… Vernon… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? fit la voix inquiète de Pétunia.

Dudley se tourna également vers son géniteur et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Vernon continuait de descendre. Le vérin à gaz de son fauteuil de bureau venait de céder et s'affaissait progressivement. L'assise de l'obèse était maintenant presque au ras du sol. Le médecin s'appuya des deux mains sur son bureau, se leva et se pencha en avant, un peu amusé.

— Tout va bien, Monsieur Dursley ? Justement, ça tombe bien, votre fils doit consulter le nutritionniste pour faire un régime amaigrissant. Je vous suggère très fortement de l'accompagner et de prendre un rendez-vous pour vous-même, si vous voulez atteindre l'âge de la retraite et surtout en profiter en pleine possession de vos moyens. Je ne vous apprends pas ce que vous risquez actuellement, je pense que le Docteur Mitchell a dû vous mettre au courant depuis longtemps. Bien, ajouta-t-il en se rasseyant tandis que Vernon confus, s'extirpait à grand peine du siège défoncé avec l'aide de Pétunia et de Dudley. Ceci dit, je vais garder votre fils en observation, afin de déterminer ce qui se passe et combien de temps ces hallucinations vont durer. Je ne vous cache pas que ce n'est pas une réaction habituelle lors d'une consommation occasionnelle de cannabis. Non, en général, il faut vraiment une consommation importante pour avoir ce genre d'effet, qui reste malgré tout rare mais connu.

Pétunia qui venait de se rasseoir alors que son époux restait du coup debout – vexé – regarda son fils avec horreur.

— Dudley ? Tu n'as pas pris autre chose ? Il faut que tu le dises au docteur, si tu as pris de la drogue quand tu étais chez Piers.

— Nan ! protesta vigoureusement le porcelet. Je n'ai rien pris d'autre ! Jamais ! On a juste fumé un peu, c'est tout.

Le docteur regarda Dudley et ses parents. Nonchalamment, il s'adressa à Pétunia.

— Avez-vous noté chez votre fils ce genre de symptômes ? Des difficultés de concentration, des difficultés scolaires ? Un sentiment de persécution ? Un dédoublement de la personnalité ? Une forte anxiété ?

Pétunia grimaça et échangea un regard inquiet avec Vernon qui affichait une mine stoïque mais le tremblement de sa moustache laissait paraître son agitation à ceux qui le connaissaient bien.

— Un… un petit peu de tout ? tenta Pétunia à contrecœur.

— Je vais garder Dudley dans mon service dès aujourd'hui. Nous allons le surveiller et voir ce qu'il en est. Nous allons le désintoxiquer parce qu'à mon avis, sa consommation personnelle est très importante et à la limite de l'overdose.

Les doigts noueux de Pétunia se crispèrent sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et son sac à main en tomba sur le sol moquetté. Vernon poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et baissa la tête. Dudley, lui, leva le nez vers le médecin et le regarda en clignant des yeux d'un air stupide, comme s'il n'avait rien compris.

— Je vais faire passer une batterie d'examens à Dudley puisque nous l'aurons sous la main. Son poids est très au-dessus de la normale et pour sa santé il est plus que nécessaire qu'il maigrisse de toute urgence, s'il ne veut pas que son cœur lâche avant ses trente ans.

Pétunia avala sa salive avec difficulté et regarda son fils avec inquiétude.

— Vous êtes sûr, Docteur ? Parce que vous savez, il a de gros os… comme son père. C'est de famille.

— Oui, Madame Dursley, j'en suis sûr. Venez, jeune homme, nous allons vous installer dans une chambre confortable. Vous y serez très bien, il y a même le câble et une salle de détente avec des jeux vidéos.

À cette annonce, un sourire égaya le visage porcin : Dudley se voyait déjà tranquillement installé devant Final Fantasy VII. Tout à coup, ce séjour impromptu à l'hôpital lui paraissait presque idyllique. Si en plus on le débarrassait de ses visions d'asticots ou de son cousin Harry en train de faire des choses innommables, c'était parfait.

Une infirmière conduisit le trio infernal à travers le service, jusqu'à une chambre modeste aux murs peints de jaune pisseux qui fit froncer le nez à Pétunia. Dudley se dirigea vers le lit avec l'intention de tester le matelas et l'élasticité du sommier métallique. Il se dandina à travers la pièce tout en se grattant furieusement l'entrejambe, sans aucune gène ni pudeur.

Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de fouine de sa mère.

— Dudley ? Pourquoi tu te grattes là ? demanda-t-elle le front plissé par la suspicion.

Pétunia avait toutes les raisons du monde de se poser cette question. Elle avait trouvé des polaroïds avec des prostituées dans la boite de chaussures ayant contenu le fameux sachet de cannabis.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as attrapé des morpions ? insista-t-elle.

— Pétunia… hésita Vernon, gêné par la tournure de la conversation.

— Vernon, tu as bien vu que Diddy avait des photos osées dans sa boite. Nous ne savons pas qui les a prises. Il a peut-être eu commerce avec des créatures dégoûtantes, rajouta-t-elle, employant pour l'occasion une expression désuète.

— Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Pet. Ça fait beaucoup à avaler pour aujourd'hui, si tu permets… marmonna Vernon qui commençait à être démoralisé.

Dudley n'avait visiblement pas écouté la question de sa mère, ou ne l'avait pas comprise, avec lui c'était souvent difficile de savoir. Pour le moment, il était allongé de tout son long sur son lit d'hôpital, les bras repliés derrière la nuque.

— C'est quand qu'on bouffe, ici ? Le doc il a dit qu'il allait m'guérir et que j'verrai plus d'asticots. J'ai faim, moi !

— J'ai des gâteaux si tu as faim, mon Dudleynouchet, fit Pétunia en ouvrant son grand sac à main à pampilles.

Elle en sortit un paquet non entamé de cookies Morrison aux pépites de chocolat et le tendit à Dudley. L'infirmière qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec un pyjama rayé sinistre pour son nouveau patient, secoua la tête de désapprobation et arracha l'objet infamant des mains de la blonde maigrichonne.

— Pas de gâteaux ! C'est interdit pour Monsieur Dursley ! révéla-t-elle sèchement. Le nutritionniste doit passer tout à l'heure afin de fixer les modalités du régime. Ce jeune homme ne consommera que ce qui lui aura été prescrit.

— Méééééé ! J'AI FAIM ! hurla l'obèse avec des cris déchirants.

Pétunia éclata en sanglots et quitta la pièce en courant. Enfin… disons qu'elle se déhancha sur ses échasses obtenues en solde. Elle ne voulait pas voir son petit garçon souffrir autant…

* * *

><p>Au numéro 4, Privet Drive, Harry venait de se réveiller. Tenebrus était toujours perché sur le bois du lit et dormait la tête sous l'aile. La maison était silencieuse. Le jeune sorcier jeta un coup d'œil sur la montre neuve qu'il portait au poignet. Il était déjà 19h30 et visiblement les Dursley étaient de sortie. Normalement, étant donné la venue de la Tante Marge le lendemain midi, Pétunia aurait dû être en train de cuisiner et la bonne odeur des plats mijotés aurait dû parvenir jusqu'à la modeste petite chambre d'Harry.<p>

Or, il n'y avait aucune odeur précise et surtout aucun bruit. Les Dursley avaient rendez-vous chez le Docteur Mitchell en fin d'après-midi, juste après la sortie du travail de Vernon. Ils auraient dû rentrer depuis un bon moment. Jamais ils ne traînaient lorsqu'ils se rendaient à une consultation chez le généraliste du quartier, surtout avec Dudley qui détestait les visites chez le médecin et braillait dès son retour afin d'avoir toute l'attention de ses parents le plus tôt possible.

Harry pouffa de rire derrière sa main en songeant à la scène que Dudley avait dû offrir lorsqu'il avait parlé de ses hallucinations et surtout lorsque Pétunia avait dû parler du cannabis. Le jeune homme se demanda un instant si elle avait osé le raconter. Il savait – pour l'avoir vécu maintes fois – que sa tante dissimulait systématiquement tout ce qui pouvait porter un quelconque préjudice à la réputation de son abominable rejeton.

Alors qu'il se levait en s'étirant comme un chat, il entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claqua violemment sur sa butée, signe typique que Vernon venait de l'ouvrir. Le boucan avait réveillé Tenebrus qui se retransforma alors en humain. Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur et Harry murmura une explication discrète.

— Oncle Vernon vient de rentrer. Sûrement avec Tante Pétunia… ils avaient rendez-vous chez le médecin, mais ils ont vachement traîné et j'ignore pourquoi. Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes et d'ailleurs on devrait entendre Dudley gémir et brailler. C'est ce qu'il fait à chaque fois qu'il va chez le docteur. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe…

— Tu as tes petits artefacts diaboliques créés par les jumeaux Weasley. Utilise-les…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Je savais bien que tu trouverais une certaine utilité aux jumeaux.

Severus lui assena une tape sur la tête afin de le museler et donna un coup de menton en direction de l'armoire où étaient cachées les oreilles à rallonges.

Quelques instants plus tard, nos deux héros se trouvèrent de nouveau allongés sur le plancher devant la trappe ouverte de la chatière. Comme précédemment, les deux pavillons auriculaires flottèrent jusqu'aux premières marches de l'escalier et les voix haïes des Dursley leur parvinrent.

— Mon petit Dudleynouchet, pleurait Pétunia entre deux mouchages bruyants. Il va être si malheureux à l'hôpital ! Ils vont l'affamer ! Il va mourir de faim !

Des sanglots déchirants parvinrent aux oreilles des deux espions qui levèrent les yeux au ciel. Avant que Dudley ne meure de faim, il y avait une sacrée marge qu'il n'était pas à la veille de franchir.

— Mais non, mais non… Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Ils ne vont pas le faire mourir de faim, juste le mettre au régime, comme on l'a fait auparavant après que l'infirmière de Smeltings ait exigé qu'il maigrisse.

— Vernon ! Il n'était pas prévu qu'ils le mettent au régime ! Dudley a simplement besoin qu'on le guérisse de ses hallucinations, c'est tout ! Et éventuellement de cette étrange addiction qu'il aurait… ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

— Je trouve très suspecte cette histoire d'asticots, marmonna Vernon, pas très content. Je suis certain que cette petite vermine de Potter est responsable de tout ce fiasco ! À chaque fois qu'il est ici, il se passe des choses anormales ! Et en plus Marge arrive demain matin… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ? Elle va paniquer, elle adore Dudley et elle déteste les hôpitaux, une véritable hantise ! Elle ne voudra jamais aller le voir au _Whinging Memorial_…. Rappelle-toi lorsque le Colonel Courtepatte s'est fait opérer de la prostate, elle n'a même pas voulu aller lui rendre visite, et tu sais combien elle estime le Colonel.

— Oui, je sais, soupira Pétunia en se levant. Il est tard, il faut que je fasse le dîner, et que j'avance un peu pour demain. Avec tous ces évènements, j'ai pris du retard. Je voulais recevoir Marge comme il se doit, et là… Et la barrière n'est toujours pas repeinte. Demain, je mettrai ce petit démon au travail. Pas question qu'il se roule les pouces pendant que je m'escrimerai à la tâche !

— Si tu veux, abandonna Vernon qui avait pourtant décidé qu'il ne laisserait pas l'anormal quitter sa chambre de tout son séjour.

Le bruit de la conversation s'éloigna soudain, signe que les deux protagonistes venaient de s'enfermer dans la cuisine. Harry se redressa et s'assit par terre, son oreille à rallonge à la main. Severus fit la même chose et tous deux récupérèrent leur petit matériel d'espion à présent inutile.

— On ne peut rien faire de plus aujourd'hui, fit Harry dans un soupir. Tante Pétunia ne va plus me demander de sortir de la chambre d'ici demain matin. Nous devrions appeler Dobby pour qu'il nous apporte le repas. Au moins, on aura mangé. Ensuite… on va devoir attendre qu'ils aillent se coucher pour aller une dernière fois ou presque, à la salle de bain.

— À quelle heure penses-tu que cette Marge va arriver ? s'inquiéta Severus qui réfléchissait à toute allure.

— Demain midi, si j'en crois Tante Pétunia.

— Donc, demain matin nous aurons encore une certaine liberté. Ensuite, nous allons devoir trouver une solution.

Severus balaya la miteuse petite chambre de son regard d'aigle. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur le mur nu en face d'eux.

— Et de ce côté, il y a quoi derrière ?

— La chambre de l'Oncle Vernon et de la Tante Pétunia. Et en plus, c'est plein de meubles de l'autre côté. Donc on oublie… c'est impossible.

— Nous n'avons donc pas d'autre solution que de nous débarrasser de cette Marge dans les plus brefs délais.

— Tu as une idée ? tenta Harry plein d'espoir.

— Pas vraiment… Nous allons devoir aviser en fonction de son comportement.

— Tu ne vas pas être déçu, alors. C'est un véritable monstre. Misère… Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore nous a obligés à passer les vacances dans ce trou à rats ?

— Tu sais très bien comment il est, Harry. Quand il a décidé quelque chose, rien ni personne ne peut lui faire changer d'avis. J'en fais les frais depuis presque vingt ans.

— En tout cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de cadeau à cette vieille bique ! pesta Harry, hargneux.

— Du calme, chaton ! Nous aviserons en temps et en heure. Dobby ! appela alors Severus qui commençait à avoir faim.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la voiture de Vernon s'arrêta sur le parking devant le garage, Harry se trouvait à pied d'œuvre dans le jardin de devant et terminait le désherbage des plates-bandes de fleurs après avoir déjà tondu la pelouse. Le jeune sorcier lança un regard glacé sur la grosse femme aux cheveux châtains qui sortait du véhicule accompagnée par son bouledogue bavant et soufflant. Elle émit une sorte de ricanement déplaisant lorsqu'elle vit le garçon agenouillé près d'un seau débordant de mauvaises herbes.<p>

— Il est encore là, celui là ? Franchement, Vernon, ce n'est pas pour dire, mais je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter ! Tu es un saint, mon pauvre frère… Moi, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais expédié à l'orphelinat.

— Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, Pétunia ne le supporterait pas. Elle estime que c'est son devoir de s'occuper du fils de sa sœur.

— Ta femme est une sainte également, Vernon. À elle toute seule, elle rachète les péchés de sa misérable sœur et son alcoolique de mari. Allez, viens, Molaire ! Ne va pas te gâcher les dents sur cette petite vermine… Viens, mon Molairichounet…

L'odieuse bonne femme tira sur la laisse de son sale cabot, lança un regard tueur savamment étudié à Harry et le nez en l'air, style Narcissa Malefoy devant une bouse de dragon, entra dans la maison à la suite de son frère. Harry entendit la voix de crécelle de sa Tante Pétunia s'extasier hypocritement et minauder. Dès que la porte se referma, Harry osa relâcher le souffle qu'il avait retenu sans y prendre garde et lança un regard vers le corbeau qui était installé au-dessus de lui, dans la gouttière.

— Tu viens de faire connaissance avec cette chère Tante Marge et son abominable cabot. Dolorès Ombrage est une débutante à côté d'elle, et Patmol était un caniche à côté de Molaire.

Un « Praaaaaakkkk » agressif répondit à la diatribe d'Harry. Tenebrus avait bien entendu les paroles de la grosse Moldue et n'avait pas apprécié que Lily soit traitée de misérable. Cette mégère acariâtre n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

Dans la cuisine, Pétunia s'essuyait les yeux dans son tablier, après s'être faite plaindre par Marge qui ne se remettait pas du coup du sort frappant son adorable neveu. Un aussi gentil garçon, de bonne famille, bien élevé et tout… qui se retrouvait à l'hôpital de la ville pour une cure de désintoxication, ça ne pouvait être dû qu'à une mauvaise influence extérieure. Bien évidemment, l'influence en question était nommée et avait des lunettes rondes et les yeux verts.

— Et un régime ! Non mais ! À quoi pensent ces incapables de médecins ? Dudley a toujours été potelé. Je me souviens quand il était bébé, il était adorable avec ses bonnes joues bien joufflues. Et puis, il a une forte ossature, c'est un Dursley ! C'est que nous sommes solides chez nous.

Pétunia se retourna pour grimacer. Est-ce que Marge sous-entendait encore que chez les Evans, on était des squelettes ambulants dignes du Biafra en temps de famine ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute, si elle était fine et élancée. D'ailleurs, elle recevait souvent des compliments sur sa silhouette. Elle au moins n'avait pas besoin de faire de régime, et Yvonne, sa meilleure amie, l'enviait très souvent et s'extasiait sur la façon dont ses vêtements tombaient.

Mais Marge, un verre de Xérès à la main, continuait à pérorer.

— Je déteste les hôpitaux. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas ! Je suis navrée, mais je ne pourrai pas aller avec vous pour voir mon pauvre Dudleynouchet. Vous lui ferez plein de bisous de la part de sa Tante Marge. Et j'ai un petit billet aussi pour lui. Ce trésor a bien besoin d'une petite gâterie. Es-tu sûr qu'il sera convenablement traité dans cet établissement, Vernon ? Et surtout nourri décemment ? Un régime… Diddy n'a pas besoin de régime ! Il est en pleine croissance ! Tu nous as fait quoi de bon à déjeuner, Pétunia ?

Dans le jardin, Harry venait de terminer son désherbage et était allé vider son seau dans le silo à compost à l'arrière de la maison, Tenebrus voletant autour de lui. Il jeta un regard vers la véranda et vit sa famille s'installer à table. Visiblement, Vernon et Pétunia hésitaient à le mettre en présence de Marge et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Le jeune sorcier espérait qu'on l'enferme dans sa chambre pour l'après-midi, ainsi il pourrait demander un déjeuner décent à Dobby et éviter Marge et Molaire.

Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas avec lui ce jour-là. Merlin devait être occupé ailleurs car Harry fut appelé pour débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle, sous l'œil agressif de l'infâme visiteuse. Tenebrus resta perché dans un arbre, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre de la cuisine occultée par un rideau de dentelle. Lorsque Pétunia et Vernon annoncèrent leur départ pour le _Whinging Memorial_, un poids tomba sur l'estomac d'Harry. Malheur ! Il allait être seul avec Marge !

— POTTER ! cria Vernon, le teint sanguin après ses agapes de la mi-journée. Nous partons rendre visite à Dudley, ta Tante et moi. Tu as jusqu'à l'heure du thé pour repeindre la barrière. Et je ne veux pas voir une seule goutte de peinture ailleurs que sur le bois ! Si tu me salopes la pelouse ou l'allée, je te le ferai payer. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

— Oui, Oncle Vernon, répondit Harry en fixant le sol devant lui, la tête basse.

Il entendit son Oncle ronchonner, ce qui était le signe que sa réponse et son attitude l'avaient satisfait. Il y avait longtemps que le petit sorcier avait appris à ne jamais fixer Vernon dans les yeux pour lui répondre. Plus il était humble et soumis, et plus Vernon était satisfait.

— Quand tu auras terminé, tu nettoieras tout derrière toi, et tu retourneras dans ta chambre. Ensuite, je ne veux plus te voir ! Est-ce clair ?

— Limpide, Oncle Vernon.

— Parfait. Dégage ! Et si j'ai un seul mot à te dire, je te démolis !

En sortant de la cuisine, Harry vit le sourire satisfait de Marge et une bouffée de haine monta en lui. Par la barbe de Merlin et le string de Circé, cette vieille charogne le rendait dingue. Molaire grogna en montrant les dents, lorsqu'il le dépassa, mais le chien ne fit aucun mouvement vers lui. Il espérait que Marge reste dans la maison et qu'il ait la paix pour l'après-midi. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas trop y compter et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'appentis en soupirant, il commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Marge avait bu plus que de raison, si le nombre de bouteilles vides qu'il avait dû jeter était une indication. La bouteille de Xérès de l'apéritif avait pris un sacré coup, ainsi que celle de Cognac du digestif. Et ne parlons pas des trois bouteilles de vin rouge français qu'elle et Vernon avaient vidées. Pétunia ne comptait pas, elle ne buvait que de l'eau pétillante et du thé.

Harry entra dans la petite cabane de jardin cachée derrière le vieux sapin. Il fouilla l'unique étagère poussiéreuse pour y dénicher le gros pot de peinture qu'il savait y trouver ainsi qu'un pinceau, une bouteille de diluant et un vieux chiffon qui avait été autrefois un tricot de corps de l'Oncle Vernon. Le jeune sorcier glissa le pinceau dans la poche de son vieux pantalon trop grand, ainsi que le chiffon, puis il souleva le petit seau de peinture par son anse et quitta l'abri tranquillement. Un large coup d'œil panoramique lui apprit que Tenebrus était toujours dans le jardin et qu'en fait il le suivait partout où il allait. Harry prit son temps pour rejoindre la fameuse barrière qui attendait son énième coup de peinture. Cette obstination à la repeindre devenait ridicule. Bientôt, les diverses couches de blanc brillant seraient plus épaisses que le bois lui-même… Cette pensée arracha un sourire discret à Harry qui s'agenouilla et ouvrit délicatement le couvercle métallique du pot et le posa sur le journal qu'il avait auparavant étalé sur les dalles de l'allée. Étant de dos, il ne vit pas le rideau de la fenêtre derrière lui s'écarter et un visage bouffi le regarder avec des yeux méchants et remplis de haine.


	8. Marge et Molaire partie 2

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistante/Elfe de Maison/Infirmière** : Mirabelle 31

**Note de l'auteur** : Voila ! C'est terminé pour cette fic ! La prochaine ne sera pas publiée tout de suite. Ce sera une fic complexe et relativement longue, donc je tiens à avoir pas mal de chapitres d'avance avant de songer à vous la faire découvrir. Un SNARRY, bien évidemment, classé en Angst/Romance et avec des bashings inédits et d'autres moins. En attendant, bonne lecture à tous et merci d'avoir apprécié la Trilogie des Fêtes.

* * *

><p>En face du numéro 4 Privet Drive, c'était le numéro 8 où vivaient Stuart Bentley et sa femme Frances, autrement connus dans le quartier comme Stu et Fran. Ils étaient bons amis avec les autres voisins, comme les Prentice, Wilson, Palmer ou encore les Chase ou les Evans. Curieusement, tous ces gens détestaient les Dursley ainsi que les Polkiss qui étaient leurs meilleurs amis.<p>

Stuart n'aimait pas beaucoup bricoler, ni même jardiner. Il faisait donc le minimum syndical dans le jardin et la maison mais par contre, il avait un bon coup de main pour fabriquer des encadrements pour les aquarelles que peignait Fran tous les ans, pendant leurs vacances d'été ou d'hiver. Et pour l'heure, il était planté devant son établi flambant neuf, dans le garage dont la porte coulissante était au large ouverte. La voiture était garée sur la pelouse sous un arbre bien à l'ombre, chose qui avait offusqué Pétunia. Mais les Bentley se fichaient de leur pelouse comme de l'an quarante. Stu voulait la lumière du soleil dans son garage pour bricoler ses cadres, et Fran voulait une voiture fraîche pour aller en ville. Honnêtement, stationner sa voiture sous son arbre personnel, ça coûtait moins cher que l'option climatisation. Merci bien !

Pendant que Stuart encollait son châssis avec précaution, Fran triait son linge dans la panière d'osier qui se trouvait entre son lave-linge Hotpoint et son sèche-linge White Knight. Stu lança un regard vers la maison de l'autre côté, sur le trottoir d'en face. Là, il vit un adolescent maigrichon et mal vêtu, agenouillé devant la barrière des Dursley, un pinceau à main.

— Fran, je le crois pas ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Le môme Potter est encore en train de peindre la foutue barrière de ce gros crétin de Vernon. Attends, il fait peindre cette barrière au moins trois fois par an ! À l'automne dernier, il a utilisé un des employés de la Grunnings pour faire ça au noir.

— Forcément, s'amusa sa femme, Potter n'était pas dans le coin, mais soi-disant à Saint-Brutus ! Saint-Brutus… tu parles d'un menteur, toi !

Inconscient d'être plus ou moins la cible de l'intérêt des voisins d'en face, Harry barbouillait la barrière de peinture blanche, sous l'œil intrigué de Tenebrus qui n'avait encore jamais vu quiconque faire ce genre de chose. Les sorciers peignaient d'un geste de baguette, sauf bien entendu les artistes peintres du Ministère qui réalisaient les tableaux dont les sujets bougeaient dès la mort du modèle. À genoux sur les pavés protégés vaguement par une sérieuse épaisseur de journaux locaux, Harry peignait donc, sans se rendre compte du danger qui s'approchait. La porte de l'entrée venait de s'ouvrir sans un bruit, sur ses gonds bien huilés. Un tumbler[1] rempli à ras bord d'un certain liquide ambré alcoolisé, Miss Marjorie Dursley, accompagnée par son abominable Molaire, s'avançait en chaloupant vers sa victime choisie.

La grosse femme resta là, à le regarder de ses petits yeux porcins. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et en avala une grande gorgée. À ses pieds, Molaire qui venait de reconnaître Harry, se mit à grogner en montrant de puissants crocs. Ce bruit, connu et source de très mauvais souvenirs, fit sursauter et se retourner le jeune sorcier qui en resta figé, le pinceau à la main. Un inquiétant rictus orna brièvement le visage lunaire de Marge.

— BOSSE ! Sale pe… petite vermine inutile ! Gagne ton pain au lieu de profiter de la gé… réné… heuuuu… générosité de mon frère ! Il est bien trop bon avec un a… anormal comme toi. Tu finiras comme tes parents, alcoolique et drogué. Je suis sûre que c'est de ta faute, si Dudley a des problèmes de dro… heuuu… santé !

Marge avala encore une gorgée du Whisky de son frère et continua sur sa lancée.

— Je t'aurais mis à l'or… l'orphelinat, moi ! Si au moins Vernon m'avait é… écoutée ! Mais non… Pétunia pense qu'il est de son de… devoir de prendre soin d'un inutile tel que t… toi.

Pendant les insultes de la Tante Marge, Harry habitué, ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il fixait Molaire et ses mâchoires qui étaient bien plus inquiétantes et dangereuses que les paroles sans imagination de sa propriétaire. Marge balançait les mêmes invectives à Harry depuis sa 3ème année, il n'y avait vraiment rien de nouveau. Mais dans sa soûlographie, elle était bien capable de lancer son chien sur lui, elle l'avait déjà fait souvent par le passé.

Les éclats de voix de Marge avaient attirés les Bentley qui après avoir constaté que le jeune Potter faisait de la peinture, étaient retournés à leurs linge et encadrement. Fran, reconnaissant la femme, avait carrément abandonné son bidon orange de lessive Tide sur l'établi de Stu et était sortie du garage pour suivre les évènements.

— La sœur de Vernon est là, fit-elle à mi-voix afin de ne pas être entendue de quiconque autre que son mari. Tu as vu comme elle titube, et le verre qu'elle a la main ? Elle est soûle comme un cochon et il est à peine quatorze heures.

— Famille d'alcoolos, murmura Stu qui était sorti à sa suite. Allez viens, ne restons pas là, si elle nous repère à la regarder, elle est capable de raconter à ce gros lard de Dursley qu'on espionne ce qui se passe chez lui.

— Espionner ? Ça ne serait que justice, d'habitude c'est Pétunia qui espionne tous les voisins.

— Allez… Vous vous êtes bien vengées, avec cette histoire de lessive pas très ordinaire sur sa corde à linge.

À ce souvenir, Frances se mit à pouffer de rire, la main sur la bouche, les épaules secouées d'éclats de rire étouffés. Stuart poussa son épouse dans le garage, d'une main ferme sur l'épaule. Lui aussi avait envie de rire en se souvenant de la fameuse soirée barbecue chez les Wilson. La légendaire lessive de Pétunia avait fait le tour de la petite ville en moins de vingt-quatre heures et la tante d'Harry était – sans le savoir – la risée du coin.

Pour Harry, les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Il s'était retourné vers la barrière et s'efforçait de continuer ses travaux forcés tout en faisant abstraction des insultes souvent éculées de la grosse ivrognesse. Ce n'était pas encore Marge qui l'inquiétait, bien que ses paroles blessantes l'agaçaient, mais plutôt la bave qui coulait de la gueule du chien, ainsi que les crocs puissants et bien pointus que ses babines retroussées dévoilaient, lorsque son regard croisait celui du garçon.

Un hurlement inattendu fit sursauter Harry.

— TU ÉCOUTES QUAND ON TE PA… PARLE ? SALE PETIT MÉ…MÉCRÉANT ! VERMINE I… INUTILE ! PARASITE ! F… FILS DE DÉ… RÉ… DÉGÉNÉRÉS ! TU AURAIS DÛ… DÛ MOURIR AVEC TA PUTE DE MÈRE AU… AU LIEU DE VENIR MANGER LE PAIN D'HO… HONNÊTES GENS !

Cette tirade balancée d'une voix de stentor fit également tourner la tête des Bentley vers la source de nuisance. Les sourcils froncés, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de faire un commentaire, la scène se poursuivit et le drame arriva devant eux.

Agacée prodigieusement par l'absence de réaction d'Harry qui s'efforçait d'utiliser ses maigres compétences en Occlumancie – très maigre, selon Severus – pour garder un visage stoïque, Marge se résolut à employer les grands moyens, comme autrefois. En effet, lorsque Harry était tout petit, elle avait la triste habitude de jeter son chien sur lui, afin qu'il le course et le morde. Depuis l'âge de quatre ans, Harry avait ainsi été mordu régulièrement par Molaire dont il semblait être la victime favorite. Jamais le chien n'avait fait quoique ce soit à Dudley ou même à quelqu'un d'autre. Non, seul Harry semblait avoir le profond déplaisir de goûter aux crocs du sale cabot. Ce que le garçon ignorait, c'est que Marge avait dressé son chien à attaquer Harry et seulement Harry…

Apeuré par les possibles conséquences des actes de sa sœur, Vernon, poussé par Pétunia, avait recommandé à Marge de ne plus laisser Molaire mordre Harry. Selon le cachalot échoué, il avait eu des soucis avec les services sociaux de l'école de son neveu, Saint-Brutus pour ne pas la nommer, à cause des trop nombreuses traces de morsures de chien sur les quatre membres du gamin. Donc, depuis qu'il avait atteint onze ans et qu'il était entré à Poudlard, Harry n'avait pas été mordu une seule fois par Molaire. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le sac à puces et son odieuse maîtresse, c'était l'été précédent son entrée en 3ème année et à cette occasion, il avait gonflé sa tante comme une montgolfière et une brigade d'Oubliators avait dû intervenir pour la percer et modifier sa mémoire. Cet été là, c'est Vernon qui avait été cruellement mordu par le chien et il avait, en représailles, refusé de recevoir sa sœur avec son chien pendant plusieurs années, sous le prétexte de protéger Dudley et Pétunia.

L'ordre lancé par Marge claqua comme un fouet et figea Harry dans un étau de glace.

— ATTAQUE, MOLAIRE !

Aussitôt, le chien qui n'attendait que cet ordre, obéit à sa maîtresse et se jeta sur le jeune sorcier qui poussa malgré lui, un cri effrayé. Alors que les mâchoires puissantes du molosse se refermaient sur son mollet gauche, il lâcha le pinceau qui gorgé de peinture alla s'écraser sur les pavés en laissant une trace blanche qu'on ne manquerait pas – en plus – de lui reprocher.

Au cri de douleur poussé par Harry, les Bentley avaient de nouveau tourné la tête et alertés, avaient abandonné leurs activités respectives pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Ils virent Marge, son verre vide à la main qui haranguait son chien et l'excitait à mordre encore plus fort l'ado qui criait de douleur. Le molosse secouait sa tête dans tous les sens, espérant sans doute arracher un morceau de la jambe qu'il tenait. Tenebrus, avec un cri agressif, quitta la gouttière, dès les premiers hurlements d'Harry et plongea en vol plané sur le chien, toutes serres dehors. Il s'agrippa à la tête du canidé et de son bec acéré tenta de lui crever les yeux. Devant cette attaque caractérisée de son petit chéri, Marge poussa un hurlement de rage et tenta de tuer l'oiseau en jetant sur lui le lourd tumbler en cristal de plomb de Pétunia. Le récipient s'écrasa au sol avec un tintement de verre brisé et les éclats s'éparpillèrent sur les pavés de l'allée menant au garage.

À présent, Marge, de ses grosses mains, essayait d'attraper le maudit volatile et de lui tordre le cou. Mais Tenebrus était bien trop malin pour elle.

Sous son déguisement, Severus Rogue était fou furieux. Il était à deux doigts de reprendre forme humaine, malgré les deux voisins d'en face qui, il le savait, regardaient la scène. Harry lui avait bien dit que cette Marge était un monstre. Il lui avait donné des détails et l'homme n'avait pas vraiment voulu le croire. Et pourtant, Harry n'avait visiblement pas exagéré. Il était même plutôt en dessous de la vérité. Si Severus ne craignait pas le Ministère et son programme de protection des Moldus et également le Code International du Secret Magique, il se serait immédiatement transformé et aurait lancé quelques impardonnables bien sentis à la virago.

En face, Stuart et Frances s'étaient figés de stupeur. La grosse foldingue de sœur de Vernon avait lancé son chien sur Harry et l'excitait à mordre le gamin tandis que le corbeau apprivoisé qui suivait l'ado partout depuis son arrivée, tentait de le défendre. Stu songea un instant que la fidélité des animaux les plus inattendus était parfois admirable, si un simple corbeau songeait à défendre son maître ainsi.

— FRAN ! Appelle la Police ! ordonna le quadragénaire en se précipitant vers la vieille armoire où il rangeait le fusil de son arrière-grand-père.

Stuart ne chassait pas et ne faisait pas non plus de tir sportif. Mais il possédait un vieux fusil Tower Enfield de 1870 dont il avait hérité à la mort de son père. Cette antiquité se transmettait de père en fils depuis plusieurs générations et si le vieux Bentley le faisait parfois fonctionner, Stuart n'en avait jamais eu l'envie ni l'occasion. Il savait que l'arme était chargée de cartouches de grenailles fabriquées maison par son père qui s'en servait pour effrayer les oiseaux menaçant son potager. Alors que Fran se précipitait dans la cuisine pour appeler le commissariat local, Stu se saisit de l'antiquité et se précipita dans la rue. En plein milieu de Privet Drive, il visa le chien qui venait à présent de s'accrocher par les mâchoires à la cheville du gamin et tira. La charge de petits plombs atteignit le train arrière de l'animal, mais visiblement, la distance de tir pour ce genre de munitions était courte, Stuart se trouvait un peu trop loin et le chien ne fut pas gravement blessé. Il poussa un piaillement aigu, lâcha sa victime et s'enfuit en couinant à travers Privet Drive tandis que sa maîtresse tentait encore d'attraper le corbeau d'Harry.

Lorsqu'elle vit que son chien avait reçu un coup de fusil, Marge poussa un hurlement de rage. Les yeux exorbités, les mains en avant comme des serres, elle voulut se jeter sur Stu pour se venger. Le voisin, choqué par les évènements, resta quelque peu figé au milieu de la rue, stupéfait par son audace : il avait tiré au fusil !

Le défenseur d'Harry ne vit pas que l'ado venait de sortir de la poche de son jean trop grand, une sorte de bâton fin en bois et qu'une étrange lueur en sortait après que celui-ci ait marmonné quelque chose de bizarre dans une langue incompréhensible. Stuart ne put donc faire la relation avec l'effondrement de Marge au beau milieu de l'allée, comme si quelqu'un lui avait fait un croche-pied. Le jeune sorcier venait de lancer un _maléfice de Jambencoton_ à son abominable tante. Comme celle-ci était ivre, les tremblements qui agitaient à présent ses jambes et l'empêchaient de se relever passèrent inaperçus.

Sans se soucier d'une éventuelle violation de domicile, Stu entra dans le jardin des Dursley en contournant l'ivrognesse qui gisait sur le sol en vociférant des insultes, vautrée près d'éclats de verre. Il se précipita vers Harry et s'agenouilla.

— Tu es blessé, petit ? demanda-t-il en posant son vieux fusil près de lui.

Harry, livide, tenait sa jambe gauche à deux mains et un léger gémissement sortit de ses lèvres. Pourtant ce ne fut pas pour ses morsures que le jeune homme s'inquiéta.

— Te… Tenebrus… Où est mon corbeau ?

Un « Praaaak » furieux se fit alors entendre et l'animagus se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry comme pour défier le voisin charitable de faire quoique ce soit au garçon.

— Fran est en train d'appeler la Police. Elle a dû tout voir par la fenêtre et les secours vont arriver. C'est la première fois que je vois un corbeau défendre un humain, ceci dit. Comment va ta jambe ? s'inquiéta l'homme en regardant avec appréhension le jean copieusement déchiré à travers lequel le sang coulait jusque dans la vieille chaussure percée.

Stuart savait depuis longtemps, comme tout le quartier, que le gamin Potter était mal habillé, mais il n'avait jamais remarqué que ses vêtements et ses souliers étaient aussi usés. Les Dursley ne doutaient vraiment de rien ! Ils faisaient bosser leur neveu comme un esclave, ne lui donnait pas à manger comme il fallait, et le gamin était vêtu de haillons qui auraient fait honte à un sans domicile fixe.

Les hurlements des sirènes de Police interrompirent son examen. Il reprit son fusil et se releva. Marge vociférait et appelait Molaire à corps et à cris, sans se soucier du garçon blessé. Une Vauxhall blanche à damiers bleus et jaunes s'arrêta devant le numéro 4 dans un crissement de pneus. Un Ford Transit assorti, gyrophare bleu et sirène également allumés, s'arrêta derrière elle. Une escouade de policiers en casquettes, gilets pare-balles et fusils d'assaut au poing, accompagnés de Bobbies, sortit des véhicules. Devant ce déploiement de force, Stu resta bouche bée. Le Superintendant Hyde qui le connaissait se précipita vers lui et lui prit son fusil des mains avec un petit sifflement admiratif.

— Mazette ! Stu ! Tu m'avais parlé du fusil dont tu avais hérité mais j'ignorais que c'était une si belle pièce ! Malheureusement, je vais devoir l'emporter. Je sens que notre armurier va baver en le voyant.

— Il… il n'était chargé que de grenaille… balbutia le tireur, tout tremblant de son audace. Mais tu comprends, Jay, je ne pouvais pas laisser ce chien continuer à mordre le garçon. Surtout que sa maîtresse l'y incitait.

Jason Hyde leva un sourcil intrigué et lança un regard peu amène à Marge qui gueulait toujours, maudissant Harry, Stuart et les policiers qui venaient d'envahir la propriété. Une femme constable s'était agenouillée auprès d'Harry et jetait un coup d'œil sur ses blessures. Elle grimaça, regarda d'un air craintif le corbeau toujours perché sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier et soupira.

— Les secours arrivent. Ne t'en fais pas… Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu vis ici ?

— Harry Potter… et oui, je vis ici…. Répondit Harry d'une voix où perçait la lassitude.

— Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Nous avons reçu un appel nous signalant qu'un adolescent était attaqué par un chien méchant. Tu connaissais ce chien ? Tu l'as provoqué ?

Harry vit l'occasion de se venger de la Tante Marge et malgré la douleur, il esquissa un rictus sournois.

— C'est le chien de Tante Marge, annonça-t-il en désignant d'un mouvement la femme ivre que deux policiers tentaient de relever et surtout de faire taire. Elle est venue rendre visite à l'Oncle Vernon pour le week-end de Pâques. Elle me déteste et lance souvent son chien sur moi.

— Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas la première fois ?

— Non, loin de là. J'ai assez de cicatrices de morsures sur les jambes et les bras pour le prouver.

La Constable pinça les lèvres et fit signe à ses deux collègues Bobbies d'emmener la femme.

— Elle est ivre tous les jours, murmura Harry à l'intention de la policière. Et elle passe son temps à m'insulter et à insulter la mémoire de mes défunts parents. Je peignais la barrière comme Oncle Vernon me l'a demandé avant d'aller avec Tante Pétunia à l'hôpital rendre visite à mon cousin Dudley. Et elle était là, derrière moi avec son verre, en train de m'insulter. Et puis, elle a lancé son chien sur moi en lui disant d'attaquer.

Stuart et Jason Hyde qui se tenaient tout près avaient bien évidemment entendu les déclarations d'Harry. Le Superintendant donna alors l'ordre de menotter Marge qui tentait de gifler un des Bobbies, puis de la conduire au poste et de la mettre en cellule de dégrisement.

— Et envoyez la brigade cynophile parcourir les rues de la ville à la recherche du chien ! C'est quelle race de chien d'ailleurs ? demanda Hyde en se tournant vers Harry.

— Un gros bouledogue, elle en fait l'élevage. Celui là s'appelle Molaire et il est très agressif.

— Nous allons nous en occuper ! Il ne mordra plus personne et cette femme n'aura plus l'autorisation d'élever de chiens, si c'est l'usage qu'elle en fait ! Foi de Hyde !

Une ambulance, certainement appelée par la Police, s'arrêta devant le numéro 4. À présent, tous les voisins étaient sur le pas de leurs portes ou dans leurs jardins et regardaient la scène. Inutile de dire que les commentaires allaient bon train. Fran avait rejoint Stuart qui était à présent assis à l'arrière d'une voiture à la porte grande ouverte et faisait une déposition à un policier en tenue d'assaut muni d'un gros bloc note. Son arme de collection passait de main en main et les amateurs s'extasiaient devant l'antique pétoire.

Harry poussa Tenebrus de la main pour lui faire quitter son épaule.

— Va dans un arbre, Tenebrus, tu y seras mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller.

Les policiers furent surpris de la façon dont le gamin parlait au corbeau qui visiblement était apprivoisé et son animal de compagnie. Le volatile poussa un petit « couac » et frotta son bec contre les mèches noires d'Harry. Puis il s'envola et se posa comme précédemment sur le rebord de la gouttière afin d'observer ce qui se passait autour de lui. Certains représentants des forces de l'ordre, amusés, sourirent du comportement de l'oiseau qu'ils jugeaient incroyable et inhabituel.

Dans le jardin d'à côté, chez les Wilson au numéro 6, Paula et Alfred étaient outrés et ne se gênaient pas pour le dire et le montrer. Ils avaient entendu le coup de feu de Stuart, bien entendu, et affolés, avaient dévalé l'escalier de leur maison et s'étaient terrés dans leur salon en croyant à une quelconque attaque terroriste dans le quartier. Lorsque les sirènes des véhicules de police avaient retenti, ils avaient mis le nez à la fenêtre en tremblant et étaient ensuite sortis dans leur jardin en constatant que tout était sous contrôle et que le problème venait de chez les Dursley. Fran venait de les rejoindre et leur racontait ce qu'elle savait.

— Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé, Fran ? demanda Alfie pressé d'apprendre les nouvelles. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot de Vernon a encore inventé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au gosse Potter ?

— Pour une fois, ce n'est pas Vernon. Il semblerait que lui et Pétunia soient actuellement au _Whinging Memorial_ pour rendre visite à leur fils.

— Ce petit con est à l'hôpital ? s'enquit alors Paula avec une mine avide.

— Et bien, d'après ce que Potter a dit aux flics, oui, répondit Fran, la mine pâle. Figurez-vous que la sœur de Vernon a lancé sa saleté de cabot sur le môme pour qu'il soit mordu. Elle est bourrée comme une huître, tout juste si elle tient debout.

Paula se mit à ricaner.

— Ça, c'est pas nouveau… Et le coup de feu ?

— Stu a tiré sur le chien avec le vieux fusil de son arrière-grand-père, pour qu'il lâche le gamin. Il n'a pas dû lui faire grand-mal, il n'était chargé que de grenaille et il a tiré d'assez loin quand même. Le cabot s'est enfui et je crois que les flics sont après lui. Il faudrait pas qu'il morde encore quelqu'un !

— C'est toi qui a appelé la police ? demanda alors Alfred dont le regard était fixé sur les policiers qui déambulaient dans le jardin des voisins.

— Oui, c'est moi. On a entendu les cris du gosse. Si Stu n'avait pas tiré, le môme n'aurait plus eu de jambe ou pire, il aurait peut-être été égorgé à coups de dents. Ce chien est une vraie plaie ! Pétunia s'en lamente assez à chaque fois que sa belle-sœur leur rend visite. Elle a même dit à Kate une fois qu'elle avait peur qu'il morde Dudley.

— C'est vrai qu'il a du gras, y a de quoi bouffer, fit Paula, fielleuse. Le môme est esquinté ?

— Un peu ouais, je crois. Il a été mordu à plusieurs endroits. Ben, tenez… voila l'ambulance. Comme quoi, ça doit finalement être sérieux. J'espère que cette grosse vache de sœur de Vernon va avoir des ennuis. Elle a une sale tronche et elle toise tout le monde comme de la crotte à chaque fois qu'elle est là. Je suis certaine que Pétunia ne peut pas la voir en peinture. À chaque fois que sa belle-sœur vient, elle tire une de ces têtes, je ne vous dis que ça.

— Stu va avoir des ennuis ? s'inquiéta Paula les sourcils froncés.

— Je pense pas. En tout cas, j'en ai pas l'impression, Jason n'a rien laissé entendre à ce sujet. Et le Constable qui l'interroge en ce moment n'a rien dit du tout non plus. On lui a juste pris le fusil et rien d'autre. Pas de menottes, rien. Après tout, c'est comme qui dirait, de la légitime défense.

— Stu n'aurait rien fait, ça aurait été de la non-assistance à Personne en Danger, affirma Alfie sûr de lui.

Les regards de ce petit groupe de commères se tournèrent alors vers l'ambulance qui venait de s'arrêter et d'ouvrir ses portes. En silence, ils regardèrent quatre hommes vêtus de blouses blanches en sortir avec une civière à roulettes et se précipiter vers Harry Potter. Celui-ci protesta et affirma qu'il ne voulait pas se rendre à l'hôpital, que ce n'était pas si grave que ça et qu'il avait l'habitude d'être mordu. Cette déclaration outra le médecin qui exigea de l'examiner sur-le-champ dans l'ambulance, avant de prendre une quelconque décision.

— Il n'est absolument pas question que tu restes sans soins, mon garçon, fit l'homme de l'art en faisant signe aux ambulanciers qui l'accompagnaient de soulever le blessé et de le coucher sur le brancard.

Harry soupira et rendit les armes. Il ne pouvait décemment pas révéler aux forces de l'ordre ni à l'équipe médicale présentes qu'un sortilège basique de soin et une potion suffiraient à faire disparaître toute trace de l'agression. Et puis, il fallait être honnête, tout ce qui allait mettre cette charogne de Marge dans l'embarras était bon à prendre. Depuis l'âge de quatre ans, il rêvait de se venger et de clouer le bec à la harpie ainsi qu'à mettre Molaire hors d'état de nuire. Harry lança un regard interrogatif vers Tenebrus qui lui fit un signe de tête depuis son perchoir improvisé.

Le brancard fut donc roulé jusqu'à la grosse ambulance et les portes se refermèrent sur le médecin et son patient. La jambe tâchée de sang du pantalon fut prestement découpée comme pour en faire un short et le médecin pesta devant l'étendue des dégâts.

Harry avait une plaie importante au mollet et une autre sur la cheville, mais ce furent surtout les cicatrices blanchâtres qui parsemaient l'entièreté du membre qui firent gronder l'urgentiste.

C'est quoi, ces cicatrices ? gronda l'homme en blouse blanche qui enfilait à présent des gants de latex.

— Des vieilles morsures…

— Tu veux dire que tu as déjà été mordu plusieurs fois ? Est-ce par le même chien ?

— Oui, répondit sobrement Harry.

— Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de signalement à la police ?

— Parce que je n'ai jamais reçu de soins médicaux pour aucune de ces morsures.

Le médecin et les deux ambulanciers qui l'avaient rejoint dans le véhicule échangèrent un regard lourd et l'un des aides sortit aussitôt, certainement pour aller révéler ces détails au Superintendant qui attendait dehors.

Le docteur, pris d'une soudaine inspiration, souleva prestement la jambe droite du pantalon trop grand hérité de Dudley et découvrit des cicatrices similaires sur le membre opposé. D'instinct, son regard se leva sur les bras maigres dévoilés par le tee-shirt usé et décoloré que le gamin portait.

— C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la trace circulaire et dénivelée qu'Harry avait sur l'avant-bras droit depuis sa seconde année.

En rougissant, Harry répondit à mi-voix que c'était une morsure. Il ne précisa pas, bien entendu, que c'était la trace laissé par le croc d'un basilic géant. L'homme leva un sourcil et soupira, puis il désigna la longue balafre qui se trouvait juste dessous.

— Et ça ?

— Un… un coup de couteau. J'ai… j'ai été agressé, il y a trois ans, murmura Harry, rouge de honte.

— Tu as été soigné ?

— Oui, à l'école, quand je suis arrivé.

Le médecin fit un signe de tête à l'ambulancier qui était resté là, l'autre n'étant pas revenu. L'assistant désigné se saisit alors d'un appareil-photo Polaroïd et fit de nombreux clichés des blessures récentes et anciennes.

— Tes vaccins sont à jour, petit ?

— Heuuuuu… rougit encore une fois Harry. Je… heuuuu… je n'ai jamais eu de vaccins…

— Ben voyons, soupira le médecin qui se promettait dans son for intérieur de faire un rapport salé sur cette famille et sur sa façon de traiter un enfant à sa charge.

Harry reçut donc plusieurs injections, au cas où Molaire aurait la rage ou autre maladie typique donnée par une morsure de chien. Ses plaies furent nettoyées et soigneusement recousues sous anesthésie locale. Il fut ensuite méticuleusement pansé et le médecin lui recommanda de se faire suivre par un praticien local, ou d'aller à l'hôpital pour la surveillance, les soins et le retrait futur des fils.

Le jeune sorcier promit tout ce que le médecin voulut, tout en sachant qu'il ne ferait jamais rien de tout ce qu'on venait de lui ordonner. Dès que les secours seraient partis, Severus prendrait le relais et soignerait définitivement les morsures.

— Tu as quel âge ?

— Bientôt dix-huit ans, révéla le garçon à lunettes rondes.

— Je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps ici ?

— Non, Monsieur, répondit Harry d'une voix lasse. Je vais aller vivre à Londres. J'ai hérité des biens de mon parrain et de mes parents et dès que je serai majeur, je pourrai toucher l'argent ainsi qu'avoir la maison de mon parrain.

Harry ne révéla pas, bien entendu, qu'il était déjà majeur dans son monde. Il voulait simplement qu'on lui fiche la paix. Après tout, il n'avait aucune intention de revenir chez les Dursley après ces vacances de Pâques.

— Repose-toi à présent, le temps que l'anesthésie locale s'estompe. N'hésite pas à me dire si tu souffres.

Le jeune Gryffondor doutait qu'après toutes les piqûres qu'on lui avait infligées, il sentirait quoi que ce soit, mais on ne savait jamais, après tout. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des soins moldus. À dire vrai, c'était même la première fois qu'il en recevait. De toute façon, il n'était pas douillet, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, et la malle de Severus regorgeait de ce que le Maître des cachots appelait « sa réserve de potions d'urgence ».

* * *

><p>Les voisins s'étaient, bien entendu, attroupés devant le numéro 4. Pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose dans ce trou paumé, ils n'allaient pas laisser passer ça. Fran était la vedette du moment. Elle savait tout ce qui s'était passé et ne se privait pas de le répéter à qui voulait l'entendre. Stu, quant à lui, s'était retranché dans son garage dont il avait refermé la grande porte marron. Il n'était pas très enclin à être remarqué de tout le monde et une fois sa déposition faite aux forces de l'ordre, il avait laissé son épouse sous le feu des questions des riverains.<p>

Edna Polkiss vivait au numéro 21, avec son époux Craig et leur abominable rejeton à tête de rat nommé Piers. Edna et Craig étaient les meilleurs amis des Dursley. Enfin… ils étaient surtout ceux de Vernon, tout comme Piers était LE meilleur copain de Dudley. Les Polkiss étaient imbus d'eux même, coincés, snobs et méprisants tout ce qu'il fallait pour être adoré par ce pachyderme en complet veston de Vernon Dursley. Leur fils Piers qui tenait son faciès particulier de sa mère, était un petit voyou détestable tout comme Dudley et les autres membres de leur bande.

Pétunia supportait Edna à contrecœur, n'appréciant pas du tout que la maigrichonne à face de rat du 21 se prétende meilleure cuisinière, ménagère et autre du quartier. Tout le monde savait que ce titre revenait à Pétunia ! Tout le monde au numéro 4… du moins.

La sœur de Lily Evans serrait donc les dents pour faire plaisir à Vernon et Dudley, mais une seule personne était digne d'être son amie fidèle, et c'était Yvonne ! Yvonne qui avait été en classe de secrétariat avec Pétunia Yvonne qui avait jeté son dévolu sur la blonde maigre à visage chevalin, et qui semblait l'admirer avec une dévotion sans borne… On se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, dans la famille d'Yvonne. Mais il fallait reconnaître que Pétunia se montrait gentille avec la brunette rondouillarde et empruntée, – adorable même – ce qui était particulièrement étonnant quand on connaissait la chère Pet dans l'intimité.

Peut-être le fait qu'Yvonne ait épousé Gérald Portington, proche du Maire, pesait lourd dans l'affaire…

Mais ne médisons pas, retournons plutôt voir ce qu'Edna essaie encore de manigancer…

La chipie locale était sortie de chez elle lorsqu'elle avait entendu le coup de feu de Stuart. Piers l'avait accompagnée, intrigué par la détonation. Les deux Polkiss avaient suivi le mouvement lorsque les voisins s'étaient précipités vers le numéro 4, dès que les secours étaient arrivés. Avant, tout le monde était resté à bonne distance. Après tout, personne ne savait ce qui se passait vraiment, ni ne voulait recevoir une balle ou une salve de chevrotine, merci bien !

Edna savait que Vernon et Pétunia étaient partis rendre visite à ce pauvre Dudley qui se morfondait au _Whinging Memorial_ où on le soumettait à un régime draconien : ils s'étaient arrêtés au 21 pour annoncer la nouvelle. Piers avait voulu aller avec eux, mais curieusement, les Dursley avaient refusé, prétextant que la vue de son meilleur ami allait bouleverser ce pauvre Diddy. Edna avait senti qu'on ne lui disait pas tout et s'était promis qu'elle en aurait le cœur net. Ce n'était pas que Dudley Dursley n'eut pas besoin d'un régime draconien, bien au contraire, mais elle était persuadée qu'il y avait autre chose là-dessous. En effet, Big D comme le surnommait Piers, ne semblait pas dans son assiette depuis quelques jours, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à en savoir plus.

En voyant Pétunia remonter dans la voiture de Vernon, perchée sur ses nouveaux Stiletto Louboutin à 725 £ en solde, la jalousie avait serré le cœur de la femme au nez pointu et dents proéminentes. Elle avait passé le quart d'heure suivant à s'acharner avec une peau de chamois sur une coupe à biscuits en argent massif du XIXème siècle et n'avait cessé son ouvrage qu'après avoir entendu le fameux coup de feu.

Les deux Polkiss avaient donc entendu deux fois, Frances Bentley raconter sa petite histoire, tout en regardant les sourcils froncés, deux Bobbies emmener une Marge Dursley quasi ivre morte et menottée, alors que des ambulanciers et un médecin s'affairaient autour de ce petit voyou de Potter. Edna s'était alors un peu écartée de la foule et avait sorti son téléphone portable de la poche de son tablier. Elle avait fébrilement cherché le numéro de Vernon dans le répertoire et avait croisé les doigts pour que les Dursley n'aient pas coupé leur téléphone comme recommandé dans les hôpitaux.

Dès la troisième sonnerie, Vernon avait décroché, intrigué de voir « Edna P. » s'afficher sur son écran.

— Allo ? Vernon ? C'est Edna, je suis avec Piers devant chez toi ! Il faut que tu rentres immédiatement. La police est là.

— LA POLICE ? hurla presque le gros homme à moustache de phoque, le teint empourpré.

Edna entendit la voix de Pétunia qui pressait son mari de questions.

— Oui, Vernon, la police ! Ils ont arrêté ta sœur, et une ambulance a pris en charge ce petit vaurien de Potter. D'après Fran Bentley, Marge aurait lancé son chien sur Potter et il aurait été salement mordu à plusieurs endroits.

— T'es sûre ? pesta l'oncle d'Harry fortement contrarié.

Il avait posé son téléphone sur la petite table à roulettes de la chambre et mis le haut-parleur afin que Pétunia et leur précieux Diddy profitent des nouvelles.

— Écoute, je suis devant chez toi, y a un fourgon de policiers armés, des Bobbies partout, une voiture de patrouille et une énorme ambulance. Ton neveu vient d'être monté en civière dans l'ambulance. Marge a été emmenée avec les menottes, elle tenait à peine debout et vociférait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Entre nous, pas très élégant, mais bon… D'après ce que je sais, Stu a tiré sur le bouledogue de ta sœur afin de l'empêcher de tuer Potter ou de le blesser gravement. Il semblerait que Fran ait appelé les secours et voila l'affaire. Il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres tout de suite.

La surprise avait coupé le sifflet de l'obèse : bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, des images de Marge menottée et hurlante lui passaient désagréablement devant les yeux.

Pétunia en profita pour interroger sa voisine. Elle s'approcha du combiné après avoir lancé un regard inquiet à Dudley qui la langue dehors, s'appliquait à démolir un quelconque vilain, Game Boy en main.

— Heuuuu… Edna ? C'est Pétunia… Tu dis que Stu a tiré sur le chien ? Est-il mort, blessé ? Cette pauvre Marge doit être bouleversée, ajouta-t-elle hypocritement, une arrière-pensée en tête.

La tante indigne d'Harry entendit Edna interroger rapidement Piers et reprendre le téléphone.

— Pet ? minauda la chipie. Le chien ne serait que blessé. D'après ce que Piers a entendu, la brigade cynophile sillonne les rues de Little Whinging afin de le ramasser car il s'est sauvé. Je ne veux pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu, mais ça m'étonnerait fort qu'il ne soit pas abattu. Après tout, il a mordu quelqu'un, il ne faudrait pas qu'il recommence.

— Certes, certes, répondit Pétunia, secrètement ravie. Nous rentrons immédiatement. À plus tard !

Elle appuya sur le bouton rouge mettant fin à l'appel et jeta presque le téléphone dans les mains de son mari.

— Vite, Vernon ! Il faut rentrer ! Ils vont me démolir mon beau jardin à le piétiner ! Et il faut que tu te renseignes pour Marge. Tu ne peux décemment pas la laisser avec la Police. Diddy, nous devons partir, mais nous reviendrons plus tard et nous te raconterons. À tout à l'heure !

Pétunia plaqua un baiser retentissant sur le front de son rejeton qui ne leva même pas les yeux et se contenta de protester, indifférent à la scène qui venait de se jouer.

— Méééééé, heuuuuuu ! M'man, tu fais rien qu'à me faire perdre !

Elle prit sa veste jaune et son sac à main à pampilles au pied du lit de Dudley et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre en houspillant Vernon pour qu'il se dépêche.

La mégère souhaitait secrètement que l'infernal Molaire qui bavait partout, rongeait ses pieds de chaises et se soulageait contre les pots de fleurs de sa véranda, soit mis hors d'état de nuire. Marge faisait manger son chien à même son assiette, lui donnait de l'alcool à boire depuis son verre et, nom d'un bégonia fleuri, le service en porcelaine de Chine hérité de ses parents n'était pas destiné à servir de gamelle pour chien à haleine de bique ! Que le cabot morde l'_anormal_ n'était pas une surprise, il l'avait fait à maintes occasions par le passé, à croire que Marge l'avait dressé pour ça !

Pétunia ignorait qu'elle avait deviné un des secrets les mieux gardés de sa belle-sœur. L'ivrognesse détestait Harry Potter. Elle l'avait détesté depuis son arrivée. Elle se serait fait tuer plutôt que de l'avouer, mais le petit Harry, même à quinze mois seulement, avait été bien plus gracieux, mignon et intelligent que le fils de Vernon. Rien que ce fait avait été intolérable. Pétunia lui avait bien raconté que sa sœur et son beau-frère étaient deux marginaux qui ne travaillaient pas et menaient une vie de débauche. La preuve en était qu'ils avaient perdu la vie dans un accident de voiture où Potter aîné qui conduisait, était complètement ivre. Pétunia avait laissé également entendre que sa sœur avait été une traînée qui avait collectionné les amants un véritable miracle que son gamin fut bien de son mari.

La sœur de Lily, tout en descendant l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital, espérait que la fameuse brigade cynophile dont Edna avait parlée, allait ramasser l'affreux Molaire et enfin les en débarrasser. Qu'ils le piquent, une bonne fois pour toute, ça lui ferait des vacances ! Plus de sale cabot grimpant sur le couvre-lit de la chambre d'amis avec ses pattes boueuses, plus de bave sur son canapé en alcantara et de plus, Dudley n'aurait plus aucun risque d'être mordu. À chaque fois que son fils se plantait devant l'écran de télé, une barre chocolatée ou un gâteau à la main, Pétunia tremblait devant la mine avide du chien qui campait aux pieds de Diddy, espérant quelques miettes ou une maladresse qui verrait l'objet de ses délices tomber enfin à terre.

Et puis, si les flics pouvaient garder Marge, ça ne serait que bénéfice. Bien sûr, elle jouerait les éplorées, avec un art consommé, afin d'endormir la méfiance de Vernon. Mais secrètement, encore une fois, elle se féliciterait de ce coup du sort. Marge cesserait peut-être enfin de critiquer à tout va la famille Evans qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Pétunia s'accommodait à peu près bien des insultes que sa belle-sœur destinait à Lily et James, mais elle n'admettait pas qu'on se permette de salir la mémoire de ses parents et grands-parents. Et malheureusement, Marge, cette vieille carne névrosée, se permettait ce genre de privautés.

Jamais Vernon ne saurait la satisfaction de Pétunia devant les terribles évènements de ce jour. Elle espérait que les forces de l'ordre ne mettent pas trop leurs nez dans leurs affaires. Tout comme elle espérait que ce petit vaurien de Potter ferme son sale clapet ou il allait lui en cuire.

Dans la voiture, Vernon ne fit que pester et maugréer, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour la police en vienne à arrêter Marge. Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce petit démon d'Harry Potter était responsable de ce fiasco. Par toutes les perceuses de l'Enfer, il allait se débarrasser de ce monstre et de sa saleté de bestiole emplumée.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le Van Vauxhall Midi gris métallisé de Vernon s'arrêta devant le numéro 4, la foule s'écarta prudemment, connaissant le caractère explosif du phénomène. Les badauds avaient mille fois raison car le teint congestionné de l'homme donnait une petite indication sur son état mental du moment : Dursley était furieux et ça allait faire du spectacle.<p>

— Garde ton sang-froid, Vernon, lui recommanda Pétunia en posant une main apaisante sur son avant-bras. Les voisins sont tous là à nous regarder et le Superintendant Hyde s'est déplacé en personne. Je le vois. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire du scandale. Après tout, nous ne sommes pour rien dans ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous sommes des victimes, également.

— Tu crois que je ne sais pas ça ? pesta l'obèse en coupant le moteur, la mâchoire serrée et la moustache frémissante. Regarde-les, tous ces rapaces qui viennent pour assister à la mise à mort –

— Vernon ! S'il te plaît ! Fais un effort, pense à Dudley… et à ta réputation. Le prestige de la Grunnings… notre statut social…

Le cachalot pesta et grinça des dents, puis il s'efforça d'adopter une mine sobre de circonstance pour sortir de sa voiture qu'il avait garée devant chez les Chase, ne pouvant pas entrer chez lui à cause des véhicules de police. Vernon jeta un regard de mépris vers le pavillon des Bentley qui se trouvait juste en face du sien. De quoi s'étaient donc encore mêlés ces moins que rien au numéro erroné ?

Cette histoire de numéro erroné avait longtemps chagriné Vernon qui n'aimait rien tant que l'ordre et la discipline. Le pavillon des Bentley portait le numéro 8 et aurait donc dû, normalement, se trouver du côté pair de la rue. Or, à la suite d'une erreur de l'employé chargé de numéroter les maisons pour le promoteur immobilier, une plaque portant le numéro 8 avait été vissée au dessus de la porte d'entrée du pavillon juste à côté du numéro 7. Fran avait demandé que cette erreur ne soit pas réparée car, avait-elle dit, le numéro 8 était son chiffre fétiche porte-bonheur. Elle avait même franchement insisté et on lui avait accordé cette fantaisie avec un haussement d'épaules.

Évidemment, Vernon avait protesté et demandé que l'erreur soit réparée – encore une fois – mais pour lors, tout le monde s'y était habitué, les voisins comme le facteur et le livreur de lait, et aucune suite n'avait été donnée à sa demande, puisqu'en plus les propriétaires s'en fichaient comme de leur première trottinette.

Forcément, les nouveaux venus dans le quartier s'amusaient toujours un peu de voir une porte numéro 8 entre les numéros 9 et 7… Mais c'était quand même bien moins gênant au quotidien que le pavillon numéro 3 qui était vide et abandonné à son sort depuis des années. La propriétaire était décédée et ses héritiers installés à l'étranger et complètement indifférents à ce bien menaçant ruine. Là, Vernon aurait eu de quoi protester et avec raison, car la maison était envahie de chats sauvages nourris en cachette par Mrs Figg et le jardin tellement en friche que les mauvaises herbes bloquaient même l'accès à la porte et aux fenêtres. Mais non, Vernon était justement très ami avec l'un des héritiers et bien entendu, il n'était pas question de lui nuire de quelque manière que ce fut.

Ce petit épisode du numéro erroné avait été le tout premier qui avait provoqué la suspicion du voisinage. Ensuite, il y avait eu les plaintes répétées des Dursley pour le moindre bruit, qu'il émane de fêtes ou d'outils de jardinage, voire pour des odeurs de barbecue jusqu'à ce qu'ils en achètent un eux-mêmes. Et puis, il y avait eu les ragots répandus par Pétunia qui espionnait carrément aux jumelles, bien cachée derrière ses rideaux ou sa haie. Et ne parlons pas des exactions de Dudley qui tyrannisait tous les gamins du quartier avec Piers Polkiss et leur bande d'idiots dont le fils Dursley était le chef incontesté…

Tout ceci avait donné une certaine réputation détestable à cette famille qui ne s'en doutait pas le moins du monde. Le cas « Harry Potter » avait encore rajouté une couche à la méfiance environnante. Le jeune sorcier avait lui aussi mauvaise réputation : il était mal et même très mal vêtu et était censé être scolarisé à Saint-Brutus, endroit de perdition par excellence. Ce mensonge avait été la cerise sur le gâteau et Harry avait véritablement été la hantise du quartier pendant un bon moment, ce qui avait follement amusé Dudley et sa bande, et fait largement rire Vernon et Pétunia.

Nos deux anti héros ne remarquèrent pas les sourires narquois de nombre de leurs voisins, à cause d'une étrange histoire de lessive particulière, étendue récemment dans leur jardin de derrière et qui avait eu de nombreux témoins involontaires. Chose admirable, le ragot avait fait le tour de la ville, mais les Polkiss n'en avaient pas eu connaissance, ce qui avait empêché qu'il revienne jusqu'aux oreilles des intéressés.

Le Superintendant Hyde se dirigea spontanément vers les Dursley, lorsqu'il les vit entrer dans leur jardin, la mine inquiète. Il leur tendit une main polie qu'aucun des deux mécréants anti-magies ne voulut saisir.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez nous ? aboya Vernon, oubliant les recommandations de Pétunia. On m'a dit que vous aviez arrêté ma sœur ? J'exige que vous la relâchiez immédiatement !

— Monsieur Dursley ! l'interrompit alors Hyde, agacé. Devant témoins, votre sœur Marge a, en état d'ébriété plus qu'avancé, jeté son chien sur votre neveu Harry Potter qui a été sévèrement mordu. Selon nos constatations et celles des services médicaux d'urgence, le garçon a été mordu très souvent par le passé, si on se réfère au nombre important de cicatrices qu'il a sur tous les membres.

— Qui vous dit que c'est le chien de Marge ? gronda Dursley, toujours empourpré et la moustache frémissante.

— Il nous l'a dit, et la largeur des traces de crocs actuels correspond parfaitement à bon nombre de vieilles traces, selon également les constatations de l'enquête. Inutile de chercher à excuser votre sœur, Dursley. Elle est venue narguer votre neveu, tandis qu'il peignait votre barrière…

À cette évocation, Vernon ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers ladite barrière. Des journaux avaient été étalés par terre, il y avait un gros pot de peinture, un chiffon et du produit diluant, par contre le pinceau avait été balancé sans soin sur les beaux pavés autobloquants payés une fortune et y avait laissé une affreuse coulée de peinture blanche qui était en train de sécher sous le beau soleil pascal. Le sale petit monstre allait lui payer cet affront ! Et très chèrement !

— … elle avait d'ailleurs un verre d'alcool à la main. Verre qu'elle a laissé tomber par terre lorsque le corbeau apprivoisé du garçon a tenté de le défendre. Admirable chose d'ailleurs, venant d'un tel animal, rajouta Hyde sans songer que cette déclaration allait encore aggraver la haine de Vernon envers Harry. D'après ce que mes agents ont pu comprendre des paroles décousues de Miss Marjorie Dursley, elle l'a fait exprès et n'a aucun regret. Elle avoue même qu'elle recommencera à la première occasion et que s'il le faut, elle dressera un autre chien à cet effet.

Pétunia leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les bêtises que Marge avait bien pu sortir dans sa soûlographie, tandis que Vernon serrait les dents en tentant de trouver quelque chose pour minimiser les actes inconsidérés de sa sœur. Il aurait dû écouter Pétunia et renoncer à la visite de Marge en présence de l'_anormal_ qu'elle ne supportait pas. Misère… Dudley à l'hôpital et Marge arrêtée et visiblement en passe d'avoir des tas d'ennuis, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait espéré passer le week-end de Pâques. Non, normalement, ils auraient dû tous profiter des mets délectables cuisinés par Pétunia, des chocolats de Pâques qu'ils avaient achetés pour Dudley, des cigares et du whisky qu'il avait prévus pour les fêtes, ainsi que profiter de leur sortie traditionnelle à la kermesse pascale organisée par le Révérend Fitzpatrick et à laquelle il était de bon ton de se montrer sous son meilleur jour et ses plus beaux atours. Et surtout… surtout ! Harry Potter n'aurait jamais dû être présent. Il aurait dû rester dans son école de fous furieux et ne jamais revenir ici leur pourrir la vie, puisqu'il était majeur dans leur Monde de dégénérés.

— Comprenez bien, Superintendant, tenta Pétunia, un mouchoir à la main. Nous ne cautionnons pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé, bien évidemment. Je frémis à la pensée que si mon Dudley n'avait pas été hospitalisé, il aurait pu être mordu lui aussi… C'est horriiiiiiible…

Pétunia plia son mouchoir en triangle et entreprit de faire semblant de sécher les coins de ses yeux, de larmes imaginaires qui ne trompèrent personne.

— L'enquête va suivre son cours, Dursley, et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'empêcher. Votre sœur va devoir répondre de ses actes devant un juge. Le chien va être abattu par le vétérinaire de la ville dès que la brigade cynophile aura mis la main sur lui. L'élevage de chiens de Miss Dursley sera fermé dès que j'aurai le mandat pour ça et les chiens euthanasiés ou confiés à des professionnels selon leur degré de dangerosité. Elle n'élèvera plus jamais de bouledogues ni aucun autre animal ! Pas même des canaris ! J'en fais le serment ! termina Hyde, l'œil glacé.

L'homme connaissait le duo infernal de réputation. Les ragots étaient parvenus jusqu'à lui et aussi certains commentaires bien plus dérangeants sur un « soi-disant pensionnaire à Saint-Brutus » qui en fait n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Si ces deux là avait été capables de mentir pour ça pendant des années, alors qu'avaient-ils bien pu dissimuler d'autre ? Selon le médecin avec lequel il avait eu une petite discussion, un quart d'heure auparavant, le môme Potter était trop maigre, avait des signes évidents de malnutrition sévère, de nombreuses cicatrices – et encore il n'avait pas vu son torse – et pour couronner le tout, ses vêtements et chaussures étaient bons pour la poubelle. Il était bien plus petit que la normale, mais là il était difficile de se prononcer sans connaître la taille de ses deux parents. La vue de Pétunia, qui sur ses échasses Louboutin aux talons de douze centimètres atteignait bien le mètre quatre-vingt, confirma au policier qu'au moins la mère du gosse avait pu être relativement grande.

Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal dans cette maison, et maintenant que la machine était lancée, il n'était pas question qu'elle s'enraye. L'enquête allait se poursuivre… le rapport du médecin et les photographies prises allaient être envoyées au Service de Protection de l'Enfance du Surrey. Les Dursley allaient avouer leurs plus terribles secrets et arrêter de mettre tous les méfaits de leur fils sur le dos de Potter, comme une certaine Mrs Wilson venait de lui expliquer…

* * *

><p>Les badauds s'étaient enfin éparpillés et les véhicules d'urgence avaient quitté les lieux. Il était l'heure du thé et Vernon venait à peine de revenir du poste de police local. Marge croupissait en cellule. Elle était en garde à vue et le Superintendant attendait simplement qu'elle dessoûle avant de l'interroger. Une prise de sang avait été réalisée et le taux d'alcool révélé avait fait Jason Hyde lever les yeux au plafond lorsqu'il avait ouvert la lettre du laboratoire. Miss Dursley, à quinze heures, en ce beau jour de vendredi de Pâques, affichait un insolent 4,95 grammes d'alcool par litre de sang, record local qui aurait normalement dû la plonger dans un coma éthylique. Visiblement, la grosse mégère était une habituée de la bouteille et devait lever le coude tous les jours pour encaisser aussi bien.<p>

Vernon avait été mort de honte et en avait voulu à Marge de leur infliger ça. Il s'était battu pendant des années pour avoir la reconnaissance de ses pairs et un statut social digne de lui, et sa sœur venait de tout gâcher. Pire, en s'attaquant aussi imprudemment à Potter malgré les mises en garde qu'il lui avait faites depuis sa descente du train, elle avait provoqué une enquête sur les conditions de vie de l'_anormal_.

Ce petit con lui aurait décidément pourri la vie du premier à son dernier jour de présence au 4, Privet Drive !

— Marge n'est pas avec toi ?

— Non, Pétunia, soupira Vernon en s'effondrant dans son canapé coûteux. Elle est en garde à vue et dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. D'après Hyde, elle aurait dressé Molaire à mordre Potter sur commande et exclusivement lui. Malheureusement, il a tenté de mordre un Bobby également et aussi le vétérinaire de Bluebell Lane. Il a donc été piqué, tu penses bien. Marge était hystérique en l'apprenant. Inconsolable…

— C'est de sa faute, Vernon. Tu lui as bien répété de ne pas provoquer Potter, et elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Le garçon pourtant, je dois le reconnaître, se montrait particulièrement docile depuis son arrivée. Il a fait les corvées que je lui ai demandées, n'a pas fait de crasses ou de bruit et pas de… Tu-Sais-Quoi… Ça aurait dû bien se passer.

— Tu oublies Diddy, Pet'. Je ne suis pas certain que Potter soit innocent sur ce coup-là.

— Le Docteur Mitchell et le Docteur Weber ont pourtant dit que c'était parfaitement compatible avec les substances que Duddy a prises. Je pense que c'est le hasard, Vernon.

— Peut-être… En attendant où est cette petite sangsue inutile ?

— Dans le jardin. Il termine la peinture de la barrière. Et je lui ai fait nettoyer ses crasses sur les dalles. Il peut très bien peindre, assis par terre. Il n'a pas été mordu aux bras que je sache, répondit Pétunia d'un ton sec.

— Ah ? Curieux, en me garant je ne l'ai pas vu.

— Alors c'est qu'il a enfin terminé et est en train de tout ranger.

— Il peut marcher ? l'interrogea Vernon le front plissé.

Il n'avait pas vu son neveu sortir de l'ambulance avec les béquilles prêtées par l'hôpital et qu'il devrait rendre à sa guérison. Non, lorsque Harry était descendu du véhicule, aidé par un ambulancier, son oncle était déjà parti en ville pour tenter de faire libérer sa sœur, en vain comme les Dursley le savaient à présent.

Harry choisit justement de faire son entrée à cet instant. Appuyé sur une paire de béquilles bleu foncé, la jambe gauche lourdement bandée du pied au genou en suspension en l'air, le jeune sorcier se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, son corbeau sur l'épaule.

Cette vue anodine provoqua l'ire de l'oncle Vernon qui avait atteint ses plus extrêmes limites depuis sa visite au commissariat. Tout était de la faute du petit monstre, quoi qu'en dise Pétunia ! Et il allait faire passer de vie à trépas ce misérable qui n'avait rien fait que ruiner la vie paisible d'une honnête famille depuis plus de seize ans. Mais là, c'était terminé !

Harry vit la lueur inquiétante et dangereuse dans les yeux de Vernon. C'était presque la même que celle qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Bellatrix Lestrange ou ceux de Lucius Malefoy. C'étaient les yeux de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à tuer de sang-froid.

Visiblement, Tenebrus perçut lui aussi la menace, peut-être même avant Harry, à cause de son instinct animal sous cette forme et de ses dons de légilimens. Mais Vernon surprit tout le monde en quittant soudainement le canapé où il était avachi, avec une vitesse et une rapidité totalement inattendues pour quelqu'un de son poids et de son volume. Les deux mains en avant, un hideux rictus sur les lèvres et les yeux exorbités comme ceux d'un fou, il se jeta sur Harry Potter, le soi-disant monstre qui était responsable de tous leurs malheurs depuis une décennie et demie.

Ses doigts boudinés se refermèrent sur le cou menu de son neveu qui poussa un couac de surprise. Aussitôt, Harry laissa tomber ses béquilles et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux mains qui tentaient de l'étrangler.

Tenebrus avait quand même été surpris par l'attaque physique de l'obèse. Il avait pensé à des menaces, des insultes, voire à ce que Vernon décide de chasser Harry du numéro 4, faisant ainsi fi des désidératas de Dumbledore. Mais par tous les chaudrons percés du Monde Magique, la tentative de meurtre n'avait pas été prévue au programme. Le cri perçant poussé par Pétunia : « VERNON ! » lui fit prendre conscience qu'il fallait qu'il bouge immédiatement. Voleter au dessus de la tête de Dursley, au milieu d'une pièce moldue encombrée, avec une Pétunia qui – à demi-hystérique – s'accrochait au bras de son époux en le suppliant de ne pas faire cette folie, n'était pas une solution durable ni efficace.

Excédé, Severus Rogue choisit alors d'abandonner sa couverture et de se révéler sous sa forme humaine. Le sorcier apparut donc dans toute sa gloire, baguette à la main. Il se jeta sur l'oncle d'Harry et lui envoya un bon _Repulso_ qui le fit voler et s'écraser contre le dossier de son canapé d'alcantara qui heurta le mur avec un bruit sinistre de bois cassé. Pétunia resta figée un instant au milieu de la pièce tandis qu'Harry, appuyé au mur, une main sur sa gorge meurtrie, tentait de reprendre son souffle. Les yeux écarquillés, Pétunia dévisagea le nouveau venu et lorsque son regard croisa celui glacé du Maître des Potions, elle reconnut l'intrus.

— SEVERUS ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Mais... mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Que… qui…

— Inutile de gâcher ta salive, Pétunia. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois ravi de te revoir…

Les joues roses et les yeux brillants de la vipère indiquaient un peu trop, le plaisir qu'elle avait de se retrouver en présence du garçon qui avait – un peu – égayé son adolescence ingrate.

Oubliant momentanément Vernon, elle rougit, se dandina et se tapota la mise en plis sous l'œil incrédule d'Harry qui venait de se pencher pour ramasser ses béquilles. Incroyable ! Toutes ces années après, Pétunia semblait encore réceptive au charme de la Terreur des cachots. C'était bien vrai que l'homme était séduisant… bien plus que le gros lard qu'elle avait épousé mais quand même, Harry trouvait qu'elle abusait. Après tout, c'était son _chéri à lui tout seul _!

— QUE FAIT CET ANORMAL ICI ? hurla Vernon, dont la couleur pourpre actuelle indiquait son degré de fureur. ET COMMENT LE CONNAIS-TU ? rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son épouse, dont il avait remarqué l'attitude suspecte.

— C'était le garçon qui jouait avec nous lorsque nous étions enfants, Lily et moi, répondit la blonde sans s'émotionner. Tu sais bien… le petit-ami de Lily.

La dernière réplique avait été rajoutée avec une certaine rancœur indiquant tout le « bien » que Pétunia pensait de cet état de chose. Contre toute attente, Severus Rogue éclata de rire.

— Ma pauvre Pétunia… Tu as toujours été à côté de la plaque. Et je vois que ça n'a pas changé. Les années ne t'ont fait aucune grâce, à ce que je constate.

— Grrrr ! Toujours aussi aimable, toi ! se renfrogna Pétunia. D'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment es-tu entré ? POTTER ! Où est ton corbeau ? Je te préviens, pas question qu'il me fasse des crasses partout !

Avec un large sourire et la baguette toujours brandie en direction de Vernon, Severus répondit de bonne grâce aux questions de la Moldue.

— Aaah ! Tu parles de Tenebrus ! Et bien… il est toujours là…

— Sev'… fit une petite voix hésitante. Tu devrais peut-être pas…

Harry craignait que l'ancien espion n'en révèle de trop. Si Pétunia et Vernon apprenait que Tenebrus et Severus ne faisaient qu'un, ils comprendraient rapidement que le sorcier était responsable de l'état de Dudley. Et franchement, Harry n'avait pas du tout envie que ça aille jusque là.

— Le corbeau est pour l'instant invisible, mais je vous rassure, il est toujours là. Comme vous, Moldus, vous ne pouvez pas le voir, il vous sera impossible de lui faire le moindre mal.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Severus avait trouvé une parade provisoire.

— Comment êtes-vous entré chez nous ? insista Vernon qui surveillait du coin de l'œil le mince bâton de bois noir sculpté que le sorcier agitait sous son nez. C'est une violation de domicile ! Je vais porter plainte ! Et faites partir ce maudit oiseau de chez nous ! Pas question qu'il reste ici à faire des crasses ! Un oiseau invisible ? Et puis quoi encore !

— TAISEZ-VOUS, DURSLEY ! gronda Severus, l'œil polaire et son habituel rictus terrifiant aux lèvres. Je sais comment vous avez traité Harry, toutes ces années. Je sais ce que vous lui avez fait à peine arrivé : vous lui avez brisé une vertèbre. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, il serait paralysé et peut-être même mort ! Vous lui avez refusé un coucher décent, la nourriture la plus indispensable, les toilettes, la douche et j'en passe… Ne croyez pas que je l'ignore, j'ai tout vu.

— C'ETAIT VOUS ! CET HOMME QUE DUDLEY AFFIRMAIT AVOIR VU DANS LA CHAMBRE DE L'_ANORMAL_ ! Et ce petit con qui espérait me faire croire que mon Dudley avait des hallucinations !

Vernon toisa Harry avec deux yeux plein de haine et de fureur.

— Dudley a vraiment des hallucinations, Oncle Vernon, répondit Harry tranquillement, tout en continuant à se frotter le cou. Il a peut-être vu Severus, mais il me semble avoir entendu qu'il voyait des asticots partout et ça, je n'y suis pour rien.

Harry ne mentait pas vraiment, puisque ce n'était pas lui qui avait jeté le maléfice sur son abominable cousin.

— Pourquoi es-tu là, Severus ? minauda encore une fois la blonde à visage chevalin. Ne me dis pas que tu te soucies de Potter ! Si je me souviens bien, tu étais fâché avec Lily. Elle m'avait même dit que tu t'étais acoquiné avec ces bons à rien qui pratiquaient la Magie Noire. Ceux qui sont responsable de sa mort !

— Pour répondre à tes questions, Pétunia, bien que je n'y sois nullement obligé… Je suis là afin de veiller sur Harry et il me semble que ce n'est pas un luxe étant donné ses conditions scandaleuses de vie. Ne crois pas que Dumbledore n'en entendra pas parler… Et si j'étais bien fâché avec ta sœur, c'était à cause du crétin qu'elle avait épousé et de sa bande. Le même genre de bande que celle qui accompagne ta petite brute de fils. Ensuite, pour ton information, j'étais un espion dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La guerre est d'ailleurs terminée, grâce à Harry comme tu as dû l'apprendre par le Directeur. Harry et moi avons été décorés par le Ministre.

Un ricanement et un pouffement de Vernon firent comprendre aux deux sorciers tout le bien que l'obèse pensait des révélations de Severus. À entendre cet anormal qui venait d'apparaître en fraude dans sa demeure, Potter était un héros de guerre ! N'importe quoi ! Ce petit monstre n'était bon à rien d'autre qu'être un boulet et un fardeau pour eux, honnêtes citoyens de la couronne.

Pétunia ne quittait pas Severus des yeux. L'homme avait de la prestance, bien plus qu'à l'adolescence. Il avait été un chat écorché, maigre et efflanqué lorsqu'il était jeune. De plus, il avait toujours été fort mal vêtu, ridicule même, jusqu'à ce que Lily l'aide à choisir des vêtements adaptés parmi les dons d'habits reçus par l'église locale. Eileen Rogue avait eu tendance à prendre n'importe quoi, n'ayant aucune idée de la mode où même la plus élémentaire connaissance vestimentaire moldue. Pétunia se souvenait ainsi de voir le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec un chemisier de femme à smocks, un pantalon trop petit et un veston d'homme bien trop grand pour lui. Le gamin avait été absolument ridicule et à cette époque, la blonde avait catégoriquement refusé de jouer avec lui et sa sœur, de peur que ce ridicule ne rejaillisse sur elle et que ses amies ne l'accusent de jouer avec un romanichel.

Tandis que Pétunia se perdait momentanément dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse et admirait sous le nez de son époux la prestance de Severus, Vernon lui aussi toisait l'intrus, ses yeux plissés en deux fentes cruelles. L'obèse était un homme vil, foncièrement méchant et sournois, mais il n'était malheureusement pas complètement stupide. De ses petits yeux porcins, il détailla la chemise victorienne aux amples manches que portait le sorcier. Le vêtement de coton blanc immaculé aurait fait les beaux jours d'un musée du costume, tant il était démodé. Vernon se souvenait fort bien avoir vu ce genre de tenue dans les films d'époque dont Pétunia raffolait. Le sorcier portait sa chemise largement ouverte sur un torse pâle et glabre, son pantalon de drap noir était tout aussi vieillot que le reste et une ceinture drapée dissimulait la taille de l'individu. Ces anormaux n'avaient vraiment aucun sens de la mode ! Ils mettaient même une rangée de boutons aux bas des pantalons ! Si ça, ce n'était pas ridicule, il ne s'appelait plus Vernon Dursley !

Le regard de l'oncle indigne d'Harry s'attarda quelques secondes sur la paire de bottines en cuir de dragon du Maître des Potions. Il remarqua bien les écailles et songea brièvement que c'était certainement du lézard ou du crocodile. L'_anormal_ qui était devant lui devait être riche. Il savait que certains étaient riches Potter, l'autre, le père du petit inutile, avait été soi-disant riche, selon les confidences de Lily à Pétunia. Vernon, lui, en avait toujours douté. James Potter n'avait jamais travaillé une journée de toute sa vie et ne possédait même pas de voiture. Non, pour lui, tout ça c'était du pipeau, d'ailleurs personne ne lui avait jamais parlé d'héritage qu'aurait pu toucher Harry à sa majorité. Si ce n'était pas une preuve, ça !

Et cet anormal au grand nez qui pérorait devant lui avec sa tenue d'un autre siècle ! Complètement ridicule ! Avait-on idée de se promener avec les cheveux aussi longs quand on était un homme décent ? Surtout que ce monstre approchait de la quarantaine. Il avait au moins ça, s'il avait été l'ami de Lily Evans… En voila une encore qui n'avait fait que des choix plus que douteux dans sa vie ! Et on savait où ça l'avait menée !

Vernon se félicita encore une fois d'être tombé sur Pétunia. La très normale Pétunia… Ménagère et cuisinière accomplie… mère exemplaire… Il n'avait eu qu'à se louer d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Même Marge la trouvait très bien, c'était dire !

Le cachalot échoué fut tiré de sa contemplation par les paroles de Pétunia qui continuait à interroger le visiteur inattendu.

— Bon. Severus, tu as bien vu qu'Harry va bien et que nous ne sommes pas responsables de l'accident qui vient d'avoir lieu. Tu seras bien aimable de retourner d'où tu viens. D'ailleurs, j'ignorais que tu connaissais ce sale petit ingrat.

— Pas question ! J'ai bien l'intention de rester ici pour la durée des vacances.

— QUOI ? hurla le pachyderme, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Ah, mais non, mais non ! Pas question ! Ce n'est pas un hôtel ici !

— Ah ça, j'avais remarqué, ricana Severus les bras croisés devant lui dans une attitude hostile. Même dans les auberges les plus mal famées de l'Allée des Embrumes, le service est de meilleure qualité. Au moins, on a accès aux sanitaires et on est nourri !

— Tu… Tu veux rester ? s'étonna Pétunia, les joues roses et les yeux brillants.

La maigrichonne à faciès chevalin se voyait déjà séduire le ténébreux sorcier. Elle n'avait pas réussi, lorsqu'ils étaient ado. Lily lui avait soustrait le garçon, mais la rousse n'était plus là dorénavant pour faire de l'ombre à sa sœur aînée. Elle arriverait bien à se débarrasser de Vernon… Avec Marge arrêtée, Diddy à l'hôpital, Potter sur ses béquilles, ce serait bien le diable si elle ne pouvait pas expédier Vernon à droite ou à gauche pour quelques heures d'ici la fin du week-end. Le sale petit profiteur de Potter devait passer toutes les vacances de Pâques à Privet Drive, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait insisté. Il y avait cette histoire de membre de la famille royale qui était admis à Poudlard et la Reine allait visiter cet endroit de perdition. À cette pensée, le cœur de Pétunia enfla d'orgueil. Elle était une des seules personnes dans tout le Royaume Uni à être dans le secret des Dieux.

Enfin, on reconnaissait ses mérites !

— IL NE RESTERA PAS ! répondit Vernon à la place de Severus.

— Et c'est un Moldu comme vous qui va m'en empêcher ? ricana la Terreur des cachots qui faisait à présent virevolter sa baguette entre ses doigts comme une majorette son bâton.

Vernon fixa le fin morceau de bois noir avec méfiance et grimaça.

— Vernon a raison, tu ne peux pas rester, Severus, trancha Pétunia à regret. Nous n'avons pas de place pour toi. La seule chambre d'ami est occupée par Marge. Et de toute façon, je sais très bien que tu détestes les maisons comme la nôtre. Celles qui n'ont pas de magie. Si je me souviens bien, tu avais peur du lave-linge et de l'aspirateur quand nous étions enfants.

— Ne te fait pas plus bête que tu n'es, Pétunia, répondit vertement le professeur de potions. J'avais neuf ans et je n'avais jamais vu de telles machines. Si tu t'en souviens, je m'y suis bien habitué, ensuite. Après tout, je passais beaucoup de temps chez les Evans. Et Lily avait ce mange-disque que j'appréciais particulièrement…

— Heuuu… oui, oui, je me rappelle, du mange-disque. Tu passais ton temps à danser des slows avec Lily. Comment aurais-je pu oublier, fit la blonde avec rancœur.

— C'est bien gentil d'étaler tous ces souvenirs, mais il est temps que vous retourniez d'où vous venez, Monsieur ! ordonna Vernon, les poings serrés.

Dursley était agacé par l'attitude amicale de Pétunia. Enfin, franchement ! Un_ anormal_ de plus se trouvait dans leur maison sans y avoir été invité. À croire que c'était une habitude chez ces gens. On lui avait déjà collé Potter sur le dos, pas question qu'un intrus s'impose de même.

— Appelez-moi « Professeur », Dursley !

— Tu… Tu es professeur ? À Poudlard ? s'enquit Pétunia d'une petite voix.

Décidément, beaucoup de gens vivaient à Poudlard, et elle n'avait jamais eu le bonheur d'y mettre les pieds. Mais elle se serait fait écorcher vive plutôt que de l'admettre.

— Je suis le Maître des Potions de l'école et le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

— Serpentard, c'est là où tu étais. Je me souviens. Lily était à Gryffondor.

— Exact. Et Harry y est également, comme ses deux parents d'ailleurs. Pourtant, il a failli aller dans ma Maison, le choixpeau a hésité.

— Tu le savais ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu savais ? s'étonna Harry toujours accroché à ses béquilles bleues.

Vernon ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de répondre. Il commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. Quand ce fichu sorcier allait-il donc bien déguerpir ?

— Parfait ! Maintenant que vous avez bien papoté, fit-il en lançant un coup d'œil plein de reproches à son épouse, il est plus que temps de nous laisser. La journée a été rude et cette maison n'est pas un hall de gare, ni un bureau de bienfaisance. Bonsoir chez vous, la porte est derrière vous !

— Vous ne comprenez donc rien à ce qu'on vous dit, pas vrai, Dursley ? Je n'ai aucune intention de partir. Je ne laisserai pas Harry seul avec vous dans cette maison ! Et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour m'en empêcher, je vous le dis tout de suite !

— Ecoutez voir, vous… tenta Vernon menaçant, l'index tendu vers l'intrus et le postillon généreux.

Aussitôt, la baguette de bouleau noir négligemment tenue par le sorcier se retrouva sous le nez de Dursley qui la regarda en louchant.

— Je vais rester ici, avec Harry. Vous ne nous verrez quasiment pas. Vous ne nous entendrez pas. Vous n'aurez aucun repas à nous fournir, je m'en occuperai…

— Pas question que vous squattiez la cuisine de Pétunia ! tenta encore Vernon.

— Je m'en voudrais d'y mettre les pieds. Nous avons d'autres moyens… répondit mystérieusement Severus.

Vernon, dans sa bêtise et son obstination, ne voyait pas qu'il marchait sur le fil d'un rasoir. Agacer un ancien Mangemort et héros de guerre n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais quand ce gros lard en avait-il eu une seule, de bonne idée ?

— Severus, tu ne peux pas rester avec Harry là-haut ! Il n'y a pas de place dans sa chambre. Impossible d'y mettre un second lit, même un lit de camp. Tu n'y serais pas bien.

Pétunia n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle devait abonder dans le sens de son époux pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Elle se doutait bien que le sorcier aurait une solution magique. Rien que cette pensée la faisait frissonner de peur, mais la fin valait bien les moyens, et si elle devait supporter quelques Hocus Pocus pour ça, et bien elle ferait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

— Pétunia… s'amusa le Monstre des cachots de Poudlard. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un autre lit. Je partagerai avec plaisir celui d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor qui était resté silencieux ou presque depuis le début de l'échange, ne put s'empêcher d'afficher soudain un large sourire ravi.

— Mais c'est d'une indécence totale, protesta la blonde, bouche bée.

Ah non, pas question ! Cette petite vermine inutile de Potter n'allait quand même pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. D'abord Lily et maintenant lui ? JAMAIS !

— Des anormaux, je te le dis depuis années, Pet ! Aucune décence, aucun savoir vivre ! On s'impose chez les gens, on leur colle des gamins dont ils n'ont que faire à élever ! On agite des bouts de bois bizarres sous leur nez et on fait des Hocus Pocus ! Et maintenant, nous devrions supporter leurs dépravations ? PAS QUESTION !

— Déçue, Pétunia ? fit Severus avec un rictus amusé. Oh, je sais très bien à quoi tu penses, tu sais ?

— Mais quoi… mais pas du tout… de quoi tu parles ? le coupa la sœur de Lily, le teint soudain empourpré.

De quoi parlait donc Severus ? Elle n'avait rien dit à haute voix. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était sûrement du bluff. Oui, sûrement… Un de leurs sales trucs… Lire dans les pensées, ça n'existait que dans les films de science-fiction, pas dans la vie. Et certainement que même _eux_ ne pouvaient pas le faire. Elle le saurait, Lily lui aurait dit… Et elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça… Ils ne pouvaient pas, hein ?

— Si tu disais à Vernon ce que tu mijotes, Pétunia ? Je pense que je devrais me sentir flatté de ton intérêt, ô combien mal placé, mais voilà… Ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid.

— De quoi parle cet _anorma_l, Pet ?

— Dis-lui, Pétunia… dis-lui que tu ne penses qu'à me coller dans tes draps dès qu'il aura le dos tourné… ricana Severus, un sourire hilare et terriblement inquiétant aux lèvres.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

— Hééééé ! Mais pas question ! Non mais !

— QUOI ! beugla Vernon en se tournant vers Pétunia comme s'il était monté sur ressort.

— Ne l'écoute pas, Vernon ! protesta son épouse, furieuse. Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles, Severus ? Je ne suis pas Lily, moi ! Ça ne t'a donc pas suffit de coucher avec elle ? Il faut aussi que tu fasses croire des choses qui n'existent pas !

— T'as couché avec ma mère ?

— Ne dis donc pas de bêtises, chaton. Je n'ai jamais couché avec une seule femme de toute ma vie. Comme si tu ne le savais pas…

— Ah oui, c'est vrai… un instant, j'ai eu peur.

— Tu n'as jamais couché avec une seule femme ? pouffa Pétunia tandis que Vernon regardait le sorcier le plus âgé avec un sourire moqueur.

— Tu n'as jamais eu aucune chance avec moi, Tuney. Je n'ai jamais aimé les femmes et ta sœur le savait. Nous nous sommes bien amusés à te voir soupirer et baver après moi. Tu ne crois pas que si j'avais été intéressé par la gent féminine, c'est plutôt vers Lily que je me serais tourné ? Après tout, elle était largement la plus belle des filles Evans, la plus brillante aussi. Et surtout, elle était une sorcière extrêmement douée et puissante. Tout pour plaire. Pas étonnant que ce m'as-tu vu de Potter se soit laissé prendre.

— Héééé ! Ne critique pas mon père, d'abord !

— C'est juste une constatation, chaton. Et puis, je dois bien avouer maintenant, qu'il a eu une bonne idée. Sans cela, tu ne serais pas né et ça aurait été dommage pour moi.

— Qu… quoi ? balbutia Pétunia qui craignait avoir compris.

— Oh, mais tu as parfaitement saisi l'allusion, ma chère Tuney. Harry et moi sommes un couple. C'est pour cela que ça ne me posera aucun problème de cohabiter avec lui dans la misérable petite pièce que vous lui avez octroyée.

— DES ANORMAUX ! JE LE SAVAIS ! POTTER ! TU N'ES QU'UN SALE PETIT MONSTRE ! hurla Vernon furieux. Je savais bien que mon Diddy avait vu des choses anormales ! Tu étais avec lui et tu faisais tes saloperies. Mais pas sous mon toit, pas question ! Tu fais tes bagages, Potter, et….

La baguette précédemment tendue sous le nez de Vernon retrouva sa place. Severus eut même l'audace de la pousser en avant et le fin morceau de bois retroussa l'appendice nasal de l'odieux personnage qui poussa un petit cri de terreur.

— Harry va rester ici. Ordre de Dumbledore et ordre du Ministre de la Magie. Nous allons tous les deux rester ici pour la durée des vacances et vous nous ficherez une paix… royale. N'est-ce pas, Pétunia ? Sinon, Sa Très Gracieuse Majesté pourrait bien être mise au courant des difficultés que nous avons rencontrées et surtout du traitement odieux que vous avez fait subir à Harry et au corbeau du Professeur Dumbledore. Nous sommes tous deux en odeur de sainteté au 10 Downing Street, savez-vous ? Et je sais que tu es très soucieuse de ce que pourrait penser la Reine si elle apprenait ton existence par un fait-divers fâcheux, n'est-ce pas, Tuney ?

— Co… comment le sais-tu ? bredouilla Pétunia, livide.

— C'est dans tes pensées. Je sais exactement tout ce à quoi tu penses, ma chère. Je l'ai toujours su. Même lorsque nous étions ado… J'ai toujours su que tu voulais me séduire, déjà à cette époque. Mais est-ce que ton cher Vernon sait que tu projettes de te débarrasser de lui à la première occasion afin d'avoir l'opportunité de faire de moi ton amant ?

— Elle devra passer sur mon cadavre ! pesta Harry furieux.

Le jeune Sauveur toisa sa tante avec haine. Il n'était pas question qu'elle tente quoi que ce soit pour lui voler son Severus. Elle lui avait pourri toute sa vie et elle voulait en plus lui prendre son chéri ? Et puis quoi encore ?

— C'EST FAUX ! beugla Pétunia vexée d'avoir été découverte.

— Severus ne ment jamais, Tante Pétunia. Et s'il dit qu'il a lu tes pensées alors c'est vrai. Ça s'appelle de la Légilimancie et seuls Dumbledore et lui peuvent le faire. L'autre qui pouvait, je l'ai tué, rajouta Harry en reniflant dédaigneusement au souvenir du Mage Noir.

— Tué ? Petit assassin ! persifla Pétunia les yeux plissés.

La tête de Vernon tournait alternativement de Pétunia à Severus comme s'il assistait à un match de tennis à Wimbledon. Les rouages tournaient dans son cerveau survolté. Potter avait admis sans honte être un petit pédé, comme Duddy l'avait annoncé précédemment. L'autre anormal aussi… et il avait même rajouté qu'il n'avait jamais connu de femme. Pourtant Pétunia lui avait affirmé quelques jours auparavant qu'il avait été le petit-ami de sa sœur pendant des années. Et maintenant, ce soi-disant professeur annonçait qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées, et que sa fidèle épouse envisageait de…

— PÉTUNIA ! Qu'est-ce que cet anormal veut dire ? Explique-toi, tout de suite ! Nom d'un chien ! Tu veux te débarrasser de moi pour courir après lui ! Un… un MONSTRE ? Mais comment oses-tu ! MESSALINE ! JÉZABEL ! Honte à toi !

— Ne l'écoute pas, Vernon ! Il ment, je te jure !

— Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me trompes pas depuis des années, hein ? Dis-moi… quand tu vas passer la journée chez Yvonne, tu es vraiment avec elle ou elle te sert de couverture ?

— Mais ça ne va pas ? Comment oses-tu me dire ça ! Je te préviens si-

Severus enlaça Harry qui regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds et un certain plaisir pervers. Le jeune Gryffondor aurait bien aimé connaître la fin de la phrase de sa tante, mais il n'avait pas entendu, Severus les ayant faits transplaner dans la petite chambre misérable. Ils perçurent encore le bruit de la dispute violente qui se poursuivait au rez-de-chaussée. Harry entendit les mots « avocat » et « divorce » ainsi que « Marge » et « alcoolique ». Le bruit d'une claque leur parvint, suivit d'un petit cri aigu et d'un bruit de vaisselle cassée environ dix secondes plus tard.

— Waouhhh ! Tu as fait fort, Sev' ! Jamais je n'ai vu Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia se disputer ainsi ! Tu as remarqué, ils n'ont pas fait trop d'histoire quand ils ont su que j'étais gay, et pourtant, je peux te dire qu'ils sont homophobes.

— Je leur ai jeté un plus gros os, ça les a distraits… Pose-tes béquilles, tu n'en as plus besoin, je vais te soigner ça immédiatement. Je pense que nous serons dorénavant tranquilles. Marge est en prison, ton cousin à l'hôpital, Vernon et Tuney ne vont penser qu'à se battre et pendant ce temps, ils ne s'occuperont pas de nous. Ils n'ont d'ailleurs pas intérêt. Il va sans dire que Tenebrus va rester invisible. Mais d'abord, un petit aménagement supplémentaire…

Harry vit le Serpentard agiter sa baguette autour de la porte de la chambre et du mur qui donnait sur le couloir.

— Que fais-tu, Sev' ?

— J'ai mis une barrière magique sur le mur et la porte. Ton oncle et ta tante ne pourront pas y toucher. Non seulement ils ne pourront plus refermer les verrous ou toucher la poignée sans recevoir une bonne décharge magique, mais si l'envie leur prenait de casser le mur pour nous déloger, ils recevraient également cette décharge. Et crois-moi, elle ne sera pas agréable. Ah oui, j'oubliais, la chatière est dorénavant condamnée. Nous réinstalleront la porte provisoire pour aller à la salle de bain. Mon petit doigt me dit que cette Marge ne reviendra pas de tout notre séjour…

— Tu sais que je t'adore, toi ? gloussa Harry un sourire hilare sur le visage.

Sa jambe lui faisait bien un peu mal, mais ça valait vraiment le coup. Au moins, il avait eu une bonne petite vengeance. Un cri plus aigu de Pétunia lui fit tourner la tête vers la porte et un hurlement de rage de Vernon suivit. Le jeune sorcier ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il se passait en bas. Il dirigea son regard vers le Maître des Potions qui concentré, fouillait dans sa réserve de fioles afin de trouver – encore une fois – de quoi le soigner.

Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui, partant de son cœur. C'était ça, le bonheur. Tant que Severus serait là pour veiller sur lui, tout irait pour le mieux.

Au final, ce n'était plus si important que ça qu'ils soient tous deux enfermés à Privet Drive...

FIN

* * *

><p>[1] Verre d'une contenance de 25 cl, destiné à servir des cocktails de type <em>Long Drink<em>. La hauteur du verre permet de le remplir de glace et de rafraîchir totalement une boisson de 15 cl. Inutile de préciser que Marge n'a pas mis de glace et que le verre n'est rempli que d'alcool jusqu'en haut…


End file.
